<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El cielo será tuyo by nylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810391">El cielo será tuyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie'>nylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Background Relationships, Cameos, Falling In Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Several cameos - Freeform, Slow Build, incluido kuroo el gato, like so many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>¿Qué tan lejos puedes andar? ¿Qué tan alto puedes llegar?</p>
</blockquote>Durante el último año de Shouyou en el Instituto, Kenma llega a Pequeño Gigante. Lo trae el invierno, en medio de una tormenta y rodeado de misterio. Los rumores hablan de espíritus, dioses o demonios, pero Kenma es un chico como cualquiera, uno que no está muy seguro qué está buscando. Uno como Shouyou. Shouyou que nació y creció toda su vida rodeado de magia en Pequeño Gigante y que lleva en la sangre ansias de mundo.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El cielo será tuyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts">frozenyogurt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feliz feliz cumpleaños a la mejor compañera de aventuras ;;; He tardado muchos años en lograr que los tiempos funcionaran como deben, que ningún duende se metiera a enlentecer mis palabras cuando escribo, o distraerme mirando espíritus en el aire, pero nada me pone más feliz que haberlo logrado para cuando, finalmente, aquí tengo para ti el kenhina que tanto te debía. Espero haberle hecho la justicia que se merece a tu realismo mágico. Gracias por siempre arrancarme tanta magia de los dedos y darme alas &lt;3;;; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin betear más que por mis ojos, porque uno no hace trabajar a la beta, y cuando digo MUCHOS CAMEOS, son MUCHOS CAMEOS, que espero que disfruten ;;;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Lo que sea que esté buscando no vendrá en la forma que espera»</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murakami</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Volar</strong>. n.</p>
<p>Cambia de lugar, a través del aire, para descubrir el mundo y soñar despierto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los inviernos en Pequeño Gigante dan y quitan por igual.</p>
<p>Todos saben que en invierno las aves trasladan el agua del lago, congelada en sus extremidades, con liviandad, aunque nadie sepa a dónde la llevan con tanto apuro, y que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno dice, pues el frío congela las palabras hasta que nuevos oídos pueden escucharlas. Así fue que el invierno robó la primera palabra de Shouyou cuando no era más que un bebé y aunque lo intentó y lo intentó, nadie escuchó el sonido de su voz hasta que la primavera la trajo de vuelta.</p>
<p>Todos saben que el invierno es peligroso. Tres años atrás, éste se había llevado un día a Kageyama y recién al siguiente lo devolvió. Por eso, cuando este año la tormenta que azota al pueblo dura exactamente diez días y transforma al mundo exterior en un manto blanco, todos buscan entre la nieve la presencia de Byakko, con su pelaje de tigre blanco, y se abrigan detrás de las puertas de sus casas temerosos de que el invierno cobre a otro de sus hijos.</p>
<p>Pero este invierno no es de los que quitan.</p>
<p>A quien divisan ese veinte de diciembre, en el último coletazo de la tormenta, no es ningún tigre, mucho menos un Dios. No es más que un chico. Común. Como cualquier otro. Kozume Kenma es su nombre. Aunque nadie lo sabrá hasta que Shouyou se detenga a su lado y lo obligue a entregárselo con una sonrisa blanca y excesivo entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Kozume Kenma llega con un manto de pelo dorado iluminado por el sol y la mirada pérdida, pues en su camino estaba la nada y, luego, el pueblo. O así es como lo escucha Shouyou de su hermana pequeña. Natsu, al igual que el resto del pueblo, lo había visto caminar por la calle principal de Pequeño Gigante desde la seguridad de la ventana de su casa.  </p>
<p>Todo lo que escucha Shouyou, por los dos días que tarda en conocerlo, son los rumores que se esparcen de casa en casa como si un espíritu los susurrara en los oídos de todos los habitantes de Pequeño Gigante. Natsu habla de aquel chico perdido como si tratara de un Dios, pues ningún ser humano puede —tener el cabello tan dorado, onii-san —, y las voces en el pueblo hablan de un mago, de un demonio, de algo mágico, de un monstruo encubierto, y nadie quiere acercarse a la casa que ocupa Kenma, no sea que aquella sea una trampa del invierno.</p>
<p>La Casa de los Gatos, como la conocen todos en Pequeño Gigante desde antes de nacer, está al final del camino y es la más vieja del pueblo. Shouyou pasa por ella esos días sin atreverse a golpear a su puerta. Es una casa de estilo occidental, de aristas firmes, filosas al tacto, y ventanas en lugares extraños, tiradas al azar en los muros opacos. Shouyou la reconoce de las fotografías que ve en clase de arte.</p>
<p>Pero las casas de sus libros son nuevas y ésta tiene milenios.</p>
<p>Ni Shouyou, ni su padre, ni su abuelo, ni tampoco el padre de éste o su tatarabuelo, conocieron persona o animal que viviera en aquella casa. Tan gris e imperceptible que todo el pueblo suele olvidarse de su existencia.</p>
<p>Shouyou es incapaz de olvidarse de ella, y menos lo hará cuando descubra los diferentes niveles que resguarda en su interior, o el frío de sus pisos con sus superficies vacantes de tatami, o la sonrisa de Kenma, oculta entre los pliegues de su piel y el roce de sus cabellos dorados.</p>
<p>Shouyou aún no ha visto ni su sonrisa ni una sombra de ésta, pero allí está, frente a la Casa de los Gatos cuando regresa al pueblo al salir del Instituto esa tarde. Se balancea sobre los pedales de la bicicleta junto al portón de entrada. No hay cartel con nombre que la identifique, ni lo habrá durante todo el tiempo que la habite Kenma. Luce tan oscura que no parece que nadie, ni Dios ni monstruo, viva en ella.</p>
<p>Kageyama lo había llamado un acosador cuando Shouyou había comentado en clase su curiosidad por el recién llegado y le había dicho, con ese tono de sabelotodo que a veces se le escapa en su voto de silencio, que su abuelo decía que Kozume Kenma era un Niño Extraviado.</p>
<p>Shouyou aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, mientras el frío helado de la noche temprana congela las ruedas de la bicicleta segundo a segundo, anclándola al suelo. Shouyou no cree que Kenma sea un Niño Extraviado, pero la curiosidad se mece con él, pues tampoco había sabido defender frente a Kageyama aquella sensación que le aprisiona el pecho cuando piensa en el muchacho de cabellos iluminados por el sol que hasta ahora sigue sin ver ni una sola vez.</p>
<p>Había tenido que contener el impulso de decirle a Kageyama que él también había sido un Niño Extraviado; que un día había regresado del mundo de los muertos y si Izanami se había aburrido de su presencia o Kageyama había escapado, ninguno de ellos lo sabía porque Kageyama nunca les había contado. Shouyou sospecha que Kunimi y Kindaichi sí habían recibido respuestas, pero, de ello, ellos tampoco hablan.</p>
<p>Ahora, frente a la casa de Kenma, el chico misterioso que entra y sale de la curiosidad de todos como el viento por sus casas, Shouyou ahoga un suspiro y se sacude la voz molesta de su mejor amigo de los pensamientos. Cuando se fija con atención en la Casa, cree que escucha algo, unos pasos, una voz, pero el sonido pesa en el aire, congelado por el mismo frío que endurece las ruedas de la bicicleta, y Shouyou no llega a escucharlo.</p>
<p>Se empina en la bicicleta, acomodándose la mochila sobre los hombros, y hace girar las ruedas. El hielo repiquetea contra las cadenas de la bicicleta.</p>
<p>Y, por unos momentos, antes de alejarse para ocultarse detrás de los matorrales de la Casa, la sombra de un gato negro corre a su lado, tan rápido que podría levantar vuelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou ve a Kenma por primera vez mientras está jugando con Natsu en la nieve. Empieza a caer la tarde y el frío se le cuela por la bufanda que lleva mal acomodada sobre el cuello. Natsu en cambio está tan abrigada que el invierno es incapaz de tocarla y se mueve por el jardín de la casa dejando las huellas de sus pasos como migajas en un largo camino.</p>
<p>De vez en vez, su madre, con esa preocupación que caracteriza a todos en Pequeño Gigante, se asoma por la ventana para asegurarse que ninguno de sus hijos haya desaparecido sin su vigilancia. Pero la llegada de Kenma acabó con la tormenta y hoy el viento los envuelve juguetón, haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel como si fueran viejos amigos.</p>
<p>Shouyou está riendo cuando Kenma aparece en la periferia de su visión. Al principio no es más que un reflejo, un rayo de luz que se cuela por el blanco del cielo, el blanco del suelo, el blanco de las casas cubiertas de invierno. Es cierto que su cabello es del color del sol, pero son sus ojos los que cautivan a Shouyou. Brillan como pepitas de oro por el segundo en el que cruzan miradas y luego desaparecen detrás del velo de sus cabellos. Es un instante. Un intercambio que a Shouyou le acelera el corazón y que asusta a Kenma.</p>
<p>El segundo que tarda Shouyou en llamarlo, repentinamente consciente de no saber su nombre, es suficiente para perderlo de vista. Kenma se escurre con paso rápido hasta el final de la calle y desaparece detrás de la puerta de la Casa de los Gatos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou conoce a Kenma la tarde del día siguiente.</p>
<p>Conocer lo que se dice conocer lo hará en los días siguientes, cuando Shouyou se cuele con pies descalzos por los suelos inmaculados de la Casa de los Gatos y Kenma le abra las puertas una y otra vez. Lo que hace aquella tarde, en realidad, es perseguirlo como el acosador que dice Kageyama que es.</p>
<p>Está volviendo a casa. Caminando junto a la bicicleta. Las ruedas, que se mueven de forma incómoda por la nieve y el hielo que las rodea hace ya tres días, sacuden el contenido del canasto como campanillas. A su lado, Natsu carga en los brazos una bolsa casi tan grande como ella con el resto de las compras que hicieron en el mercadillo de Ukai en el extremo oeste del pueblo. Shouyou había sugerido que podía llevarla en la bicicleta, pero Natsu se había negado con aquella vocecilla de niña grande que desarrolló la última primavera y que continúa sin abandonarla.</p>
<p>Aunque ocupa gran parte del camino asegurándose que su hermana no tropiece poniéndole una mano en el hombro o en el cabeza y quitando ramas de su camino antes de que ésta pueda notarlas, Shouyou no estará allí, algunos minutos después, cuando Natsu caiga a la entrada de la casa. El contenido de la bolsa llegará tan lejos que su madre verá primero un cartón de leche abrirse sobre el suelo de la cocina y luego los raspones en las rodillas de su hija. Será Natsu quien imponga para él la peor sanción de todas, transformando su enojo en silencio durante el largo entero de una cena y un almuerzo. Pero, cuando ahora Shouyou le grita a Natsu que continúe sola los últimos diez metros que faltan, que ya la alcanza, y se monta en la bicicleta y pedalea en dirección contraria, en lo último que piensa es en lo que lo espera cuando vuelva a casa.</p>
<p>Shouyou no lo considera dos veces cuando por el rabillo del ojo vuelve a divisar a Kenma. Pedalea y pedalea — <em>y vuela y vuela</em> —sobre aquellas ruedas eternamente endurecidas por el frío en invierno.</p>
<p>Kenma camina lento, avanza mirando sus pies, y Shouyou no tarda en alcanzarlo. El efecto es inmediato, cuando Kenma siente su presencia, se sacude con un respingo y apura el paso. Sus ojos firmes en el suelo.</p>
<p>—¡Hola! —la exclamación de Shouyou atrae algunas miradas de los vecinos, demasiado alta para la tranquilidad apacible de Pequeño Gigante, pero Kenma apenas desvía los ojos del suelo y camina más rápido—. ¡Soy Hinata, Hinata Shouyou! ¿Y tú?</p>
<p>Shouyou frena de golpe. En el canasto se sacuden las bolsas de las compras y Shouyou se alegra de que las cosas más delicadas fueran en la bolsa de Natsu, pues aún no puede prever su destino ni escuchar los gritos de su madre, demasiado emocionado por el misterioso muchacho que camina a su lado. Kenma se detiene también. Algunos pasos por delante de él. Continúa dándole la espalda, pero Shouyou está lo suficientemente cerca, empinado sobre los pedales y manteniendo un precario equilibrio sobre éstos, y puede ver la manera en que sus hombros se sacuden resignados.</p>
<p>—Ken… ma… —dice el muchacho. Tan bajo que Shouyou teme que el frío invierno vaya a congelar su nombre y no lo deje escucharlo. Pero lento, como la escarcha se derrite en primavera, le llega el sonido de su voz—. Kozume Kenma.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —Shouyou saborea el nombre en la lengua, como lo hizo con cada nueva palabra que aprendió cuando el invierno le devolvió la voz. A Shouyou le gusta el sonido de aquel nombre, cómo se desliza por su paladar como si siempre hubiera estado allí, una persona en miniatura sentado entre sus dientes, esperando ser llamado. Kenma lo observa por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos brillan detrás de aquella cascada de cabellos impenetrable—. ¡Eres nuevo, Kenma! ¿Sabes que eres nuevo por aquí, Kenma? ¡Claro que lo sabes, Kenma!</p>
<p>Shouyou no puede dejar de decir su nombre. Por un instante se pregunta si los rumores serán verdad, si Kenma es un espíritu o un monstruo, y aquella es su maldición. Se muerde la lengua, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, pues Kenma ahora sí lo mira con ojos bien abiertos, como si viera a Shouyou por primera vez. Shouyou sonríe. Hace girar las ruedas de la bicicleta con su cojeo característico del invierno y se acerca hasta quedar junto a Kenma.</p>
<p>—Nunca hay nadie nuevo en Pequeño Gigante —se queja, sin razón pues Pequeño Gigante tiene un historial de recibir extraños en los momentos más inesperados. Shouyou ladea el rostro y observa a Kenma de cerca. Sus ojos continúan abiertos exageradamente y Shouyou sí cree que se parece un poco a esas figuras estrambóticas del viejo libro de youkais que su madre solía leerle, primero a él, y luego a Natsu, cuando eran pequeños—. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, Kenma? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?</p>
<p>Kenma dirige el rostro hacia la Casa de los Gatos. Shouyou sigue su mirada, luego vuelve a fijarse en él. Kenma lo mira, asiente y dice—: Me perdí.</p>
<p>Hay una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, como si ocultara un enorme secreto detrás de ella y Shouyou fuera el único en quien confía para contárselo. Está por preguntarle a qué se refiere cuando un gato negro salta desde las sombras y se le enreda a Kenma alrededor del cuello como una bufanda.</p>
<p>—¡Un gato! —En Pequeño Gigante hace años que no hay gatos, desde que murió el viejo gato de los Taketora cuando Shouyou apenas tenía cinco años, mucho menos uno de aquel color como el carbón y ojos filosos. El gato parece estar mirándolo con el mismo odio con el que lo mira Kageyama o Tsukishima cuando se enojan con él—. ¡Tienes un gato! ¿No es un demonio o sí?</p>
<p>La risa de Kenma repiquetea como copos de nieve sobre una mano extendida durante la primera nevada. Es un sonido suave y grácil que a Shouyou lo maravilla.</p>
<p>—Es el peor de todos —dice, con toda la falta de severidad que amerita aquella afirmación, pues la risa continúa deslizándose en su sonrisa y en sus ojos dorados, fijos en Shouyou, cómplices y llenos de picardía—. Si me descuido se lleva mi comida.</p>
<p>Shouyou lo mira entre sorprendido y azorado, congelado en el sitio como si el hielo en las ruedas de su bicicleta le hubiera crecido por las piernas y ahora no le permitiera moverse. Kenma sí se mueve en dirección a la Casa de los Gatos, el gato negro enrollado en el cuello, y un camino de huellas lleno de risas desplegándose detrás de él.</p>
<p>Shouyou pestañea.</p>
<p>Kenma se voltea. Una mano levantada a modo de saludo.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos luego, Shouyou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Shouyou obtuvo su primera bicicleta, era verano y era su cumpleaños. Aprendió a andar en ella en menos de veinticuatro horas, como si fuera una extensión de sus piernas, y a la semana ya levantaba los pies de los pedales y soltaba el manubrio como un experto.</p>
<p>—¡Es como volar! —había dicho rodando y rodando hacia abajo por la calle principal. Aunque, hasta aquel momento, nunca hubiera levantado los pies más de cinco centímetros del suelo.</p>
<p>Los minutos que le tomó chocar contra una casa vecina, fueron suficientes para que Shouyou saboreara una deliciosa sensación de libertad. Aún conserva una cicatriz en la rodilla izquierda de cuando la realidad había golpeado a su puerta. O, más concretamente, la bicicleta se había estrellado sobre la puerta de una casa vecina.</p>
<p>Pero ni el más brutal de los golpes lo habría desalentado de seguir intentándolo. O así fue hasta la llegada del invierno, cuando las ruedas de su bicicleta, pintada de un color naranja a tono con sus cabellos y su piel bronceada, se congelaron de la noche a la mañana. Shouyou se montó en ella con el entusiasmo de siempre y, aun así, fue incapaz de hacer mover aquella costra de más de un centímetro de hielo que se formó alrededor de las ruedas. Había llorado y había pataleado y se había encerrado en el cuarto.</p>
<p>Aquel día, su madre se sentó junto a él antes de dormir y le dijo que, si ponía suficiente de su voluntad en ella, podría hacer rodar la bicicleta de todas maneras, como el combustible mueve los coches o las alas a los cuervos que rondan el Santuario. Es esa misma voluntad la que pone a girar las ruedas de su bicicleta esa mañana hasta la Casa de los Gatos y es esa misma voluntad la que llama a Kenma.</p>
<p>Cuando Shouyou se detiene delante de la Casa, Kenma está esperando detrás de la ventana. Parece sorprendido de verlo cuando Shouyou grita su nombre y sacude una mano para saludarlo con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>—¡Ten buen día, Kenma! —grita y, luego, pedalea.</p>
<p>Cuando se aleja lo suficiente por la calle hacia el Instituto, Shouyou levanta los pies en el aire, suelta el manubrio y, por fuerza de su voluntad, vuela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estás tarde.</p>
<p>En otra ocasión, años atrás, antes de que el invierno se lo llevara, Kageyama le habría sacado la lengua y se habría vanagloriado de aquella victoria con creces. Ahora se guarda las palabras, pero lo mira con sorna, con todos los centímetros extra que le lleva de diferencia a su favor, y se acomoda la mochila sobre el hombro.</p>
<p>—¿Tu sequito no está contigo hoy? —pregunta él, apretando los dientes y conteniendo toda la indignación que siente en estos momentos. Recuerda el rostro de Kenma detrás de la ventana y la sombra del gato negro deslizándose por el alfeizar de una ventana en la planta alta, y contiene el burbujeo de molestia que Kageyama insiste en provocar en él.</p>
<p>—¡No son…! ¡Ellos…! ¡No…! —es solamente cuando le hablan de Kunimi y Kindaichi que Kageyama se parece un poco más a aquella bola de enfado que Shouyou conoció en su primer año de preparatoria. Se le hinchan los cachetes y se le enrojece la piel y sacude los brazos de forma arbitraria, incapaz de encontrar palabras para defenderse de aquella acusación.</p>
<p>Shouyou se apiada de él y le da un par de palmadas en el brazo.</p>
<p>—Ya, ya, no te esfuerces tanto, Kageyama.</p>
<p>Aquello es suficiente para callar a su amigo, quien vuelve a mirarlo de malos modos, con los labios apretados y la molestia en la piel. Shouyou deja la bicicleta a un lado y empieza a caminar hacia el gimnasio, con Kageyama a su lado.</p>
<p>—¡Conocí a Kenma! —anuncia de improviso, repentinamente consciente que aún no ha dicho nada al respecto y que la emoción le cosquillea en la punta de la lengua, como si el frío insistiera en volver a robarle las palabras.</p>
<p>—¿Kenma?</p>
<p>A la pregunta de Kageyama, le sigue la de Atsumu.</p>
<p>—¿Kenma?</p>
<p>Y a la de Atsumu, le sigue siempre la de su hermano, Osamu.</p>
<p>—¿Kenma?</p>
<p>Cada uno aparece a un lado de Kageyama, como si este fuera la bisectriz de un espejo, los gemelos se miran el uno al otro, luego a Kageyama, luego a Shouyou. Los ojos de Osamu vacantes, los de Atsumu llenos de incontenible picardía.</p>
<p>—¿Quién es Kenma? —pregunta Kageyama, intentando ignorar la presencia perturbadora de los hermanos, pestañando uno muy lento, el otro demasiado rápido.</p>
<p>Como si fueran cotorras en pleno verano, los Miya repiten las palabras de Kageyama.</p>
<p>—¿Quién es Kenma?</p>
<p>—¿Quién es Kenma? —preguntan otra vez uno atrás del otro.</p>
<p>Suenan como ecos.</p>
<p>Shouyou se fija en la manera en que la vena en la frente de Kageyama empieza a latir, en cómo inhala, contiene el arrebato, y luego vuelve a fijarse en él, como si los gemelos no estuvieran a su lado, como si Atsumu no le hiciera gestos sobre la cara y Osamu no mantuviera un semblante perturbadoramente blanco.</p>
<p>A Shouyou la risa le brota de los labios.</p>
<p>—¡A Kenma! ¿El chico nuevo? ¿El que vive en la Casa de los Gatos? —explica emocionado, pasando la mirada de uno a otro y moviendo los brazos en el aire como la primera vez que le contó a su madre que quería jugar voleibol y su madre sólo supo decir—: <em>¿Jugar qué?</em></p>
<p>Kageyama aprieta los labios y aunque no dice nada, Shouyou sabe que lo está juzgando. Si allí no estuvieran los gemelos, volvería a insistirle que es un acosador. Pero los gemelos miran a Shouyou, tuercen la cabeza en direcciones contrarias, como un reflejo el uno del otro y luego sacuden la cabeza, exactamente la misma cantidad de movimientos.</p>
<p>—No lo conozco, Shouyou-kun.</p>
<p>—No lo conozco,</p>
<p>Osamu no dice su nombre. Atsumu arruga los labios. Osamu arruga los labios. A veces, Shouyou se pregunta si los gemelos practican uno frente al otro. Dicen los rumores que cuando nacieron, los gemelos eran uno solo. Que un día AtsumuOsamu o OsamuAtsumu se había peleado con su reflejo, y desde entonces se habían separado. Que la mamá de los gemelos había encontrado no a uno sino a dos hijos en su cuarto cuando fue a acostarlo esa noche y que ninguno de los dos sabía cuál había sido el primero. Ahora, cuando Osamu calla, se escucha en la lejanía el astillar de un vidrio roto.</p>
<p>—¡Llegó hace unos días, antes del cumpleaños de Kageyama! ¡Y vive en la Casa de los Gatos! ¡Y tiene un gato negro! ¿Sabías que hay un gato negro en el pueblo, Kageyama?</p>
<p>—No…</p>
<p>—¿Un gato negro?</p>
<p>—¿Un gato negro?</p>
<p>—No sé qué hacen aquí… —les recrimina Kageyama, antes de apretar el paso hacia el gimnasio, intentando sacudírselos de encima, tanto a los gemelos como al propio Shouyou. Él sólo quiere seguir contándoles de Kenma, pero la observación de Kageyama le recuerda que Atsumu y Osamu se graduaron en primavera. Ya han pasado muchos meses desde entonces, pero la presencia de los gemelos es una constante en los terrenos del Instituto que no suele sorprender a nadie.</p>
<p>—No teníamos nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad, ‘Samu? —Atsumu sonríe.</p>
<p>—No teníamos nada mejor que hacer,</p>
<p>Osamu se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>Un cristal se rompe en una de las ventanas del gimnasio. Kageyama parece indignado. Atsumu continúa sonriendo sin culpa. Osamu sonríe desganado. Shouyou se fija en el viento que entra por el cristal roto del gimnasio. Kenma llegó con el invierno, y tras el invierno vendrá la primavera.</p>
<p>Se pregunta si, cuando él se gradúe, tampoco tendrá nada mejor que hacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El mercado de Ukai es el único mercado del pueblo.</p>
<p>Es uno de los más antiguos de aquella zona rural de Miyagi. Según las voces apagadas de los ancianos, aquel mercado es el único que se mantiene entero desde la época de la Casa de los Gatos, dicen que está allí desde antes de la era Meiji y que su fundador fue en su momento un viejo samurái que se había retirado a Pequeño Gigante, entonces un pueblo sin nombre, no más que una casa fuera de tiempo, un par de familias perdidas y hambrientas, y un santuario sin nadie que le diera cuidado. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si entonces pertenecía también a la familia Sakanoshita como lo hace ahora, pero hace ya dos generaciones que nadie llama aquella tienda por el nombre que aparece en el letrero sobre su puerta.</p>
<p>Shouyou lo conoció toda su vida como el mercadillo de su actual dependiente, Ukai Keishin, un hombre de cabello ondulado, palabras toscas y un cigarro pegado a los labios, y de su esposo, Takeda-sensei, consejero de su clase desde que comenzó el Instituto, un hombre de lentes cuadrados y grandes, y palabras firmes y suaves. Desde que Shouyou tiene memoria, suele encontrar a Ukai fumando un cigarro detrás del mostrador con expresión aburrida y a Takeda-sensei sentado en un diminuto taburete en el extremo contrario de la entrada, corrigiendo trabajos acumulados en pilas tan altas que alcanzan a rozar el techo y que más de una vez Shouyou vio desplomarse de manera estrepitosa al suelo.</p>
<p>Esa mañana, la primera de las vacaciones de invierno, es esta misma imagen la que lo recibe. Shouyou entra cargando sobre los hombros los restos de nieve que Natsu depositó en él jugando y, en las manos, una lista interminable de compras que le encargó su madre. Abajo del todo tiene señalado con uno de los crayones de su hermana, con líneas rojas y profundas, los ingredientes para el Torta de Navidad que harán ella y su madre para la noche. En los altavoces de la tienda comienza a sonar la misma canción navideña que se repite las veinticuatro horas durante tres días, una melodía que suele velar los sueños de todos los habitantes de Pequeño Gigante durante las noches previas a navidad.</p>
<p>Shouyou devuelve los saludos de Takeda-sensei, detrás de su pila siempre inagotable de carpetas para corregir, y el movimiento austero de cabeza que hace Ukai como único gesto de haber notado su presencia.</p>
<p>Shouyou tararea aquella canción, la única canción navideña que alguna vez ha llegado al pueblo, mientras llena su canasto con el encargo de su madre. Es cuando está comprando la crema para la torta y sólo falta el paquete de frutillas, que nota la presencia de Kenma.</p>
<p>Está de pie a la entrada. Las puertas se abren y se cierran, pero Kenma no entra. La música de los altavoces se reinicia con cada paso que Kenma intenta dar adentro de la tienda, mientras Ukai lo observa con el rostro ladeado y Takeda-sensei levanta una torre de trabajos imposiblemente grande por sobre su cabeza para poder observar al recién llegado. Kenma se sacude con un escalofrío a la puerta, erizado como el gato negro cuando Shouyou pasó por delante de su casa esa mañana.</p>
<p>Kenma baja la vista al suelo. Tiene las manos enredadas en un nudo delante del cuerpo. Los cabellos le caen como una cascada pesada frente a los ojos. Shouyou apoya el canasto con las compras en el suelo. Olvida la lista que tiene en las manos, dejándola caer sobre el paquete de crema en el estante.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —exclama, acercándose con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que le llegan de oreja a oreja y que siempre logran que Natsu ría. Incluso en los días que está enojada con él. Kenma se agita con el mismo susto que la primera vez que lo vio. Luego, sus ojos lo encuentran y la tensión en los hombros se le desliza con la misma facilidad con la que Shouyou se había sacudido la nieve de los suyos antes de entrar.</p>
<p>La sonrisa en labios de Kenma es pequeña. Un gesto casi imperceptible pero que a Shouyou le cosquillea en los pies y lo eleva ligeramente del suelo. Shouyou afirma los pies contra éste concentrándose en recordar el peso de la gravedad.</p>
<p>—Shouyou… —Kenma se mantiene a la puerta, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si debe entrar, y Shouyou toma la decisión por él, acercándose y tirando de Kenma hacia el interior de la tienda.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenma?</p>
<p>Kenma contiene una risa, Shouyou puede verla sacudirle el cerquillo que le cae por sobre los ojos.</p>
<p>—Mm… ¿compras?</p>
<p>Shouyou se ríe de su propia torpeza. Una bombita de luz titila sobre su cabeza hasta volver a encenderse.</p>
<p>—¡Ven, te ayudaré!</p>
<p>—Mm, está bien.</p>
<p>Kenma no es una persona de muchas palabras. Shouyou aprende eso en sus respuestas monosílabas y la manera en que parece observar todo, considerar, y luego hablar, como si estudiara el mundo de la manera en que Shouyou intenta, pero no logra, estudiar para sus exámenes. Por eso Shouyou llena el espacio entre ellos de cháchara sin sentido. Le cuenta de Ukai detrás del mostrador y de cómo, seguramente, entre todos aquellos papeles que parecen crecer cada día frente a los ojos de Takeda-sensei, está alguno de sus pésimos trabajos de la escuela.</p>
<p>Es Shouyou quien carga el canasto de compras de Kenma, mientras lo dirige por medio de los pasillos ayudándolo a encontrar todo lo que está buscando, y aconsejándole de nunca tomar nada del estante a la izquierda del último pasillo de galletas, pues está flojo y suele caerse al mínimo contacto. Pero no importa cuántas veces Ukai o Takeda vacíen aquel estante, cada vez que Shouyou pasa junto a él está lleno. Le habla también de las horas en las que Ukai es más clemente y suele regalarle a él y a Natsu un bollo caliente, algún caramelo y, en ocasiones, cuando apremia el calor en verano, un par de paletas de helado.  </p>
<p>Kenma sonríe a cada una de sus historias, se deja guiar sin muchos miramientos y repite una lista de compras que lleva guardada en la memoria. No parece preocuparle olvidarse de nada y Shouyou le hace saber que aquello le parece absolutamente maravilloso.</p>
<p>—No es nada, Shouyou.</p>
<p>—Yo siempre me olvido de algo —dice, rascándose el cuello avergonzado.</p>
<p>Shouyou se muerde el labio, esperando que Kenma lo rete por ser olvidadizo como suele hacerlo todo el pueblo y todo el Instituto. Tsukishima dice que lo único que entra en su cabeza son pelotas, pero Shouyou sabe que eso no es cierto. Solamente que, cuando tocó repartir la capacidad de memoria, a él le tocaron las sobras. Eso es lo que dice el abuelo de Kageyama, tanto de Shouyou como de su propio nieto, con una voz llena de sabiduría que resulta irrefutable.</p>
<p>Kenma lo mira con el semblante ligeramente ladeado. Lo observa con la misma concentración con la que ha considerado cada una de las preguntas de Shouyou y con el mismo ritmo lento con el que ha seguido sus pasos.</p>
<p>—Creo que ahora te olvidas de algo.</p>
<p>Shouyou abre los ojos confundido.</p>
<p>Kenma ríe.</p>
<p>—¿Tu canasto?</p>
<p>—Mi canasto —repite, como si uno de los Miyas se le hubiera metido dentro del cuerpo, luego abre mucho los ojos—. ¡Mi canasto! ¡Las frutillas! ¡Me olvidaba de las frutillas! ¿No quieres frutillas, Kenma?</p>
<p>Shouyou se arrodilla junto a su canasto, tomando la crema, la lista de compras y recogiendo las frutillas que esperan rodeadas de luces de colores en uno de los estantes, el único gesto que recuerda que mañana es Navidad, además de la insistente música en los altavoces. Kenma observa el contenido de su canasto, más austero que el que Shouyou lleva para la cena y luego niega.</p>
<p>—Mm, sólo las manzanas… está bien.</p>
<p>Shouyou aprieta los labios y asiente, tragándose las palabras. La sonrisa en labios de Kenma continúa siendo ligera, pero los ojos le brillan con algo que él es incapaz de identificar. Shouyou no tiene tiempo para decir nada más porque Ukai, sentado del otro lado del mostrador, les echa el humo del cigarro en la cara, formando ondas que rodean cada uno de sus rostros con maestría y luego pregunta si van a pagar.</p>
<p>Cuando salen del mercadillo de Ukai, Kenma lo sigue casi por instinto hasta la bicicleta y camina a su lado cuando Shouyou pedalea a medias, haciendo rodar el hielo en las ruedas con dificultad. Siempre requiere más voluntad andar despacio, pero, a pesar de que cada giro le duele en el esfuerzo de sus piernas y le quita las energías, Shouyou no quiere apurarse.</p>
<p>Shouyou quiere saber más de Kenma.</p>
<p>Por esa razón retrasa cada uno de sus movimientos cuánto puede y para cuando llegan frente a la Casa de los Gatos, apenas puede respirar. Kenma lleva la bolsa de las compras apretada contra el pecho y lo mira en la entrada con la misma aprensión que siente Shouyou en cada parte de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo visitarte, Kenma? —la pregunta le escapa de los labios con sorprendente fluidez a pesar de su respiración entrecortada. Kenma abre los ojos muy grandes. Mira la casa. Mira a Shouyou—. ¡Podemos ser amigos!</p>
<p>Kenma sonríe. No necesita muchas palabras para responder, solo asentir levemente con la cabeza y un suave:</p>
<p>—Está bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Casa de los Gatos es tan blanca en el interior que parece estar cubierta de nieve. En el techo. En las paredes. En el suelo. Brilla como si acabaran de limpiarla, y lo hará todo el resto de los días que Shouyou pase dentro de aquellas paredes, como si Sakusa, y no Kenma, fuera quien vive en ella.</p>
<p>Shouyou no puede evitar preguntarse si quizás, en algún momento, su viejo senpai estuvo aquí, con aquella manía suya de pulir todo a su paso. Lo pregunta a Kenma, una tarde, tirado sobre el sillón con una pelota en las manos mientras éste juega con uno de los tantos controles que hacen crecer historias en las pantallas. Ese día, en ese momento, Kenma sonríe, esas sonrisas llenas de picardía y calidez que a Shouyou lo hacen levitar sobre el sillón por unos momentos, y luego le recuerda que antes que él, nadie vivía en ella. Shouyou frunce el ceño, arruga los labios, no muy convencido. Cae él sobre el sillón. Le cae la pelota en la cabeza. Kenma ríe y le ofrece uno de los controles con un suave—: Juega conmigo, Shouyou.</p>
<p>Cuando Shouyou pone por primera vez un pie dentro de la Casa de los Gatos, aún no sabe cómo hacer funcionar aquellos controles, cómo no asombrarse por el tamaño de las pantallas que rodean la sala, o dejar de exclamar cada vez que descubre un nuevo rincón oculto detrás de una escalera o una puerta.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Uooh! —</em>es, y será por varios días, un acto reflejo en su vocabulario.</p>
<p>Es veinticinco de diciembre, primer día de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando Shouyou se presenta a la puerta de Kenma con la curiosidad en el rostro y una tarta de manzana en las manos. Su madre había sugerido que llevara el último trozo de tarta de frutilla que nadie comería en casa y Shouyou la había acusado, de brazos cruzados y lleno de indignación, de no querer que Kenma se casara. La risa de su madre lo persiguió todo el camino por la calle principal del pueblo hasta el portón metálico de la entrada, había repiqueteado con las bisagras como motivada por el titubeo de sus pies, y luego lo había empujado hasta la puerta de la casa. No es la primera vez que piensa que no debe subestimar la fuerza de su madre.</p>
<p>Shouyou se mece sobre los pies a la entrada. Mira hacia todos lados, pero no hay ninguna ventana cerca de la puerta por la cual mirar hacia adentro, así que debe contentarse con esperar a que Kenma le abra. No debe tardar más que un par de minutos, pero a Shouyou la risa de su madre le reverbera en los oídos, como si le acusara aún por no llevar el trozo de tarta. Shouyou está por replicarle cuando recuerda que el invierno no dejará que llegue su respuesta. Sacude la cabeza.</p>
<p>Kenma abre la puerta.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —la exclamación le escapa de los labios con soltura, se mece en el aire hasta cosquillearle en el cuello a Kenma, que se estremece, pues viste ligero para la época—. ¡Te enfermarás!</p>
<p>Es Shouyou y no la risa de su madre quien empuja a Kenma dentro. Entra de sopetón, más preocupado por cerrar la puerta a su espalda y evitar que el frío se cuele entre aquellas paredes brillantes como el cristal, que en mirar en derredor. Cierra la puerta con un estruendo que resuena hasta los cimientos de la casa y balancea precariamente la tarta en una mano. Cuando finalmente voltea y vuelve a enfrentarse a Kenma, éste lo observa con los ojos parcialmente ocultos por el cabello y los labios entreabiertos.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias por recibirme, Kenma! —Shouyou se siente repentinamente nervioso, de pie en el genkan, con la mirada atenta de Kenma sobre él. Es repentinamente consciente de que allí el silencio es más profundo que incluso en lo más hondo del lago. Empuja la tarta de manzana hacia adelante, hasta que Kenma la toma con manos torpes. Su madre había insistido también que no era de buenos vecinos presentarse en casa de Kenma con manos vacías. Una tarta de manzana no condenaría a Kenma a una vida de soltería—. Espero que te guste.</p>
<p>—Mm… gracias, Shouyou.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Kenma, Shouyou descubre entonces, es más luminosa en el interior de la casa que lo será en cualquier rincón del pueblo. Allí, protegida por aquellas paredes blancas que reclaman su asombro, luce como los rayos temerosos del sol al amanecer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou se queda hasta tarde ese primer día. Hasta que el sol desaparece por las ventanas y el gato negro lo observa con ojos de demonio desde el alfeizar de una de las ventanas en la parte más alta de la casa. Es el único gato que encuentra dentro de aquellas paredes, receloso aparece y desaparece desde los rincones, y Shouyou es incapaz de comprender cómo siempre le sorprende su presencia.</p>
<p>Shouyou descubre que la casa es un laberinto interminable. Que, en la sala, el primer sitio donde pone pie cuando Kenma le presta unas sandalias peludas como la nieve, las paredes no son ni de papel, ni de madera, sino de pantallas de televisión. En su casa sólo tienen una, algo pequeñita y vieja, que está prendida todo el día, donde él y Natsu miran anime, donde él y Natsu miran los partidos de voleibol, donde su madre mira unos programas de cocina interminables, y donde su padre, cuando regresa de trabajar la tierra, observa las noticias de todas partes del mundo. Es un cuadrado que parece contener un universo. Shouyou es incapaz de comprender cuán grande es el mundo que se oculta detrás de aquellas pantallas en casa de Kenma, siempre luminosas, blancas, austeras y brillantes.</p>
<p>El único elemento que resalta en la sala es un kotatsu dispuesto justo en el centro de aquella habitación de cuatro tatamis y medio. Entonces, Shouyou es incapaz de definir su tamaño, pues parece tan grande como estar en el exterior, y no será hasta algunos días después, cuando Shouyou cuente sus dimensiones a base de pasos, como contará las de la habitación de Kenma, y las de la biblioteca, que podrá ponerle números a aquel suelo blanco, frío y absurdamente limpio.</p>
<p>Ahora, sólo se fija en el rojo vibrante de aquella mesa en el centro del recinto y en las mantas, rojas, también rojas, que se extienden cubriendo el suelo. Kenma camina hasta el kotatsu y apoya sobre éste la tarta. Shouyou lo sigue unos pasos por detrás. Sus ojos pasan de las pantallas, al kotatsu, a Kenma. Allí, entre aquella blancura, el muchacho parece sobrenatural. Vuelve a maravillarse por el color dorado de sus ojos y la tenue curva de su sonrisa, la manera en que desvía la mirada alborozado cuando Shouyou se queda observándolo mucho tiempo, y en cómo mueve los pies ligeramente en el sitio, como si no supiera que hacer con ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué necesitas tantas pantallas, Kenma? —pregunta, arqueando el cuerpo hacia Kenma. Fue así que cayó por primera vez al agua del lago cuando era apenas un niño. Con la curiosidad moviéndole el cuerpo por inercia. Igual que entonces, Shouyou siente el escalofrío del roce de la superficie al hundirse dentro. Shouyou mira las ventanas, mira las ventanas, y el escalofrío se transforma en incredulidad—. ¿Cómo conseguiste entrarlas?</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios. Se le oscurecen las mejillas.</p>
<p>—Fueron… los de la mudanza.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Uohh! </em>—si Shouyou fuera otra persona, aquel sonido en sus labios sería una burla, una muestra de desconfianza, un reclamo a falta de más información. Pero Shouyou se expresa con el corazón en la boca y el asombro en los labios.</p>
<p>La Mudanza. Shouyou había escuchado de ella por su madre, y por las quejas del viejo Washijou al respecto, que cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Kenma, la Casa de los Gatos o, La Mudanza, arrugaba los labios y lanzaba un bufido fastidiado. Shouyou estaba en clase cuando llegó La Mudanza. Un día después de la llegada de Kenma, se había abierto camino entre la nieve un camión tan grande que podría haber cargado en su espalda la casa de los Hinata. En sus lados llevaba escrito con letras verdes y brillantes La Muralla de Hierro y era tan hermético que nadie pudo divisar ni una sola cosa de las que transportaba.</p>
<p>El camión se tambaleó ronco y rimbombante, hundiéndose en el asfalto de la calle principal como si éste estuviera hecho de nieve y derritiendo el blanco manto que persistía de la tormenta como olas. Natsu le había contado que el viejo Washijou había acabado mojado de pies a cabeza y Shouyou se había reído hasta entrada la noche, imaginándolo quejoso y malhumorado.</p>
<p>La Mudanza había sido tema de conversación en su casa y en el Instituto. Nadie supo decir qué habían traído a Kenma en un montón de cajas sin nombres y de los tamaños más diversos, pero más llamativo habían sido el conductor, un muchacho de brazos fuertes, pocas palabras y sin cejas; el mandamás, un muchacho joven, de rostro amable y redondo y propenso a las lágrimas; y su sequito de ayudantes, todos tan altos que podrían haber competido con Tsukishima y llenar a Shouyou de envidia. Un grupo de jóvenes guapos y fuertes, que habían levantado las cajas de la mudanza del camión y las habían posado en el interior de la casa como si se trataran de plumas.</p>
<p>Cuando Shouyou ve las pantallas que revisten las paredes en casa de Kenma, no le sorprende que aquel camión haya dejado tanto asombro a su paso y lamenta, una vez más, no haber estado presente para su llegada.</p>
<p>Tiempo después se enterará que Ennoshita había seguido el camino del camión desde su llegada hasta su partida y había registrado todas sus andanzas con el lente de su cámara, y que, de haber querido, Shouyou podría haber conocido el rostro de Aone, quien tiempo después, silencioso y aún sin cejas, le brindaría su ayuda.   </p>
<p>—¿Las usas? —pregunta, volviendo a fijarse en aquellas pantallas enormes, girando sobre sí mismo como el eje de un trompo hasta marearse.</p>
<p>—Aquí juego… y trabajo, supongo…</p>
<p>Shouyou abre los ojos, grandes como el resplandor de las luces en la noche, destellantes de preguntas y curiosidad. Kenma se mece en el sitio, indeciso de si tomar asiento, de responder, de quizás salir huyendo. Asiente, un gesto mínimo y cohibido que a Shouyou le eriza la piel.</p>
<p>—¡Juegas! —aquella afirmación le escapa de los labios llena de entusiasmo, y la razón la persigue de atrás, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, confundido—: ¿Tu trabajas, Kenma?</p>
<p>Kenma sonríe. Ese gesto pequeño y tímido que irá creciendo con el tiempo en su compañía, pero que ahora le tiñe las mejillas y le obliga a desviar la mirada. Shouyou lo observa, ansioso, radiante, imposiblemente cerca.</p>
<p>—Trabajo jugando, se podría decir. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma le explica esa tarde, en una mezcla de términos complejos y términos “Shouyou”, en qué consiste su trabajo. Le habla de seguidores, empresas, sponsors. Le habla de los estudios que hace a distancia y de que trabaja mejor cuando está solo. Que no le gusta hablar mucho. Y así le habla de a versos pequeños. A veces, con frases largas y explicaciones imposibles. A veces, con monosílabos que a Shouyou le cuesta seguir. A Kenma le brillan los ojos cuando habla de lo que hace y se le enrojece la nariz.</p>
<p>—Se nota que lo disfrutas —le dice él, en una de las tantas pausas de Kenma mientras le enseña el funcionamiento de una de las pantallas.</p>
<p>—¿Tú crees? —Kenma entrelaza las manos, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente, mirando hacia la ventana de la sala, un único rectángulo pequeño que queda a la vista entre aquel rompecabezas de pantallas que parece cubrirlo todo.</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente.</p>
<p>—¡Créeme, Kenma! Yo sé de estas cosas, tienes la misma cara que Kageyama cuando está en la cancha. Entre nosotros, es en el único momento en el que parece una persona normal. ¡No que tú no parezcas una persona normal, Kenma! —Shouyou sacude los brazos sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que acaba de sugerir—. Es que Kageyama no habla la mitad del día, y cuando habla está así.</p>
<p>Shouyou aprieta las manos contra la cabeza, aplastando el cabello para imitar a su mejor amigo, y forma una mueca de asco-molestia-mal humor en los labios.</p>
<p>—¡Tú no eres así, Kenma! —Shouyou aprieta los labios, se lleva un dedo al mentón, pensativo, y estira las piernas bajo el futón—. Aunque… supongo que yo… que yo también debo verme igual cuando juego, pero bueno, yo no puedo verme en ese momento.</p>
<p>La risa de Kenma es como el agua que brota desde la fuente del pueblo a la entrada del santuario. Borbotea tímidamente hasta transformarse en un caudal potente que a Shouyou le cosquillea en todo el cuerpo y le enciende las mejillas, estirándole la sonrisa hasta las orejas.</p>
<p>—Supongo que sí… que lo disfruto.</p>
<p>—Pero Kenma… si puedes hacerlo desde cualquier parte del mundo, ¿por qué Pequeño Gigante? —Shouyou estira las piernas por debajo de las mantas del kotatsu, dejando que el calor le crezca desde los pies hacia el resto del cuerpo, y apoya los codos sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>La pregunta flota en el aire, congelada por el invierno, hasta que el calor del kotatsu derrite sus bordes y el sonido de sus palabras calla la risa de Kenma. Shouyou se fija en cómo aprieta los labios, arruga la frente, considerando la pregunta con firmeza, y pasa la vista de una pantalla blanca a otra.</p>
<p>Shouyou considera disculparse. Como se disculpó poco después de entrar a la casa, cuando fue consciente que Kenma era mayor que él. Entonces Kenma había sacudido la cabeza con firmeza, diciéndole que no importaba. Shouyou se había sentido aliviado, pues “Kozume-san” no había tenido el mismo magnetismo en los labios que “Kenma”. Ahora la disculpa le pica en el pecho, le sube por la garganta, reacia y ansiosa como entonces, pero Kenma lo mira con firmeza. Sus ojos lucen tristes y apagados. Brillan como el metal opaco por el uso y los productos de limpieza.</p>
<p>—Estoy mejor solo —dice y las palabras no tienen tiempo a congelarse, pues entran frías y todo por el cuerpo de Shouyou, erizándolo. Kenma carraspea—. Todos piensan muy alto en Tokio.</p>
<p>Kenma arruga la nariz, un puntito rojo en su rostro que se mece con gracia. Shouyou es quien ríe ahora. Sacude los pies bajo el kotatsu, moviendo las mantas rojas como una marea.</p>
<p>—Pequeño Gigante no es muy silencioso.</p>
<p>—¿No lo es?</p>
<p>Shouyou sacude la cabeza.</p>
<p>—No que no. Solo tienes que aprender a escuchar, Kenma.</p>
<p>Shouyou se lleva un dedo a los labios, acercando el rostro a Kenma con complicidad. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y contiene la respiración. Desde afuera llega el sonido del peso de la nieve contra la tierra, a lo lejos se escucha el ladrido del perro de Kyoutani-san, y entre los árboles se mecen los espíritus de invierno. Sus voces son frágiles y chillonas y a Shouyou le hacen cosquillas en el cuello. Desde la otra punta de la casa, la heladera hace un movimiento incómodo, un sonido a metal oxidado que lo sobresalta y le hace perder la concentración.</p>
<p>Shouyou mira a Kenma con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Te enseñaré, Kenma, verás que es maravilloso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou es un hombre de palabra. La promesa que hace a Kenma se le instala en el pecho y Shouyou se dedica a ella con mayor seriedad que a todas las tareas que tiene pendientes para el Instituto. Es tanta su determinación que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo de sus vacaciones de invierno en casa de Kenma. Golpea a la puerta de la Casa de los Gatos todas las mañanas, con los libros de texto al hombro, la pelota de voleibol en una mano y un trozo de tarta o comida en la otra.</p>
<p>Su madre nunca lo deja salir de casa con las manos vacías, aunque no den abasto entre los dos para comer los platos que ella prepara para ellos y estos se acumulen sin criterio en el refrigerador casi vacío de Kenma hasta ocupar todos sus rincones. Para cuando acaben las vacaciones, será tanta la carga en el interior de aquel pequeño electrodoméstico, que éste comenzará a quejarse, ronco y áspero, incapaz de digerir todo su contenido. En las noches reclamará la atención de su dueño, y Kenma bajará en sueños desde su recámara, iluminando el camino con la luz azulácea de su teléfono, hasta devorarse alguna de aquellas delicias, mitad despierto, mitad aún dentro de uno de sus juegos. Es una solución temporal, pues con la próxima visita de Shouyou, regresan las quejas, el quejido del motor y el sacudir de la puerta.</p>
<p>Pero Shouyou nunca se entera de esto por Kenma, y tanto en las vacaciones, como en los días que siguen a estos, continúa entrando a casa de Kenma con la pelota en la mano y una bandeja de comida en la otra.</p>
<p>Hoy están sentados en la habitación de Kenma. Kenma en el suelo, con la vista en una de las pantallas que cubren también aquí todas las paredes. Shouyou recostado en la cama, meciendo la pelota en los dedos, el cuaderno de la tarea olvidado sobre la mesita a un lado. Kuroo, el gato negro con ojos de demonio que nunca se deja tocar, en el alfeizar de la ventana, un cuadrado pequeño en la pared al oeste, demasiado alto para mirar el bosque que se despliega detrás de la casa de Kenma. En la mesita, junto al libro de historia de Shouyou, hay un plato con los restos de takoyaki que cocinó su madre aquel mediodía y que Shouyou había traído aún calientes a la Casa de los Gatos.</p>
<p>El tiempo no corre, salvo por las figuras en la pared, casi tan grandes como personas reales, moviéndose tan rápido como los dedos de Kenma sobre los controles. La última vez que Shouyou vio un videojuego fue en una pequeña consola que trajo Tanaka-senpai, oculta entre las ropas, un día a la escuela. Aquello no era sino una minucia en comparación al mundo que abre Kenma en las paredes de la Casa de los Gatos. Recostado con la pelota en las manos y la mirada en Kenma y más allá, los sonidos del bosque, el ruido de los pájaros y los pasos sobre la hojarasca seca de un otoño lejano, lo transportan a otro mundo. Allí sólo están ellos, un paisaje inhóspito y maravilloso por igual, y el sonido de los dedos de Kenma, que con movimientos rítmicos y repetitivos cambia, altera y modifica aquel universo a su antojo.</p>
<p>Si Shouyou entrecierra los ojos, las pantallas cobran vida y la Casa de los Gatos no es más que una leyenda en algún libro olvidado de aquel nuevo mundo. El calor del sol colándose por entre las ramas de aquellos árboles, tan grandes e inmensos que deben tener más años que todo Japón, le calienta el rostro, y Shouyou camina junto a Kenma, observando a todos lados, atento a cualquier movimiento externo.</p>
<p>Shouyou se quita el sudor de la cara con una mano y se levanta de la cama hasta sentarse junto a él. El movimiento sobresalta a Kenma, como si proviniera de un atacante en aquel bosque interminable. Shouyou se fija en el brillo febril en los ojos de Kenma, en cómo regresan, poco a poco aquí, y la sonrisa se le ablanda en los labios de la misma forma que la nieve se derrite en primavera.</p>
<p>Kuroo, el gato, rasca la ventana hasta abrirla y salta por ella fuera. Shouyou aprieta los labios, pues ya no le asusta que el gato pueda lastimarse, pues no es la primera vez que lo ve saltar desde la tercera planta de la casa. Un frío gélido entra por la ranura abierta y las hojas en la pantalla se estremecen. Kenma sacude la cabeza, vuelve a fijarse en Shouyou.</p>
<p>—¿Te aburres, Shouyou?</p>
<p>Shouyou sacude la cabeza con un movimiento brusco que le produce un pinchazo en el cuello. Quiere decirle que no cree que sea posible aburrirse de él. Shouyou se siente atraído a su presencia, presa de un magnetismo hipnótico que no le deja alejarse demasiado de aquella casa, del misterio de su existencia, de la falta de gatos salvo por aquel antipático gato negro, de la mirada brillante de Kenma, de aquellas pantallas que teme un día vayan a succionarlos como en un anime y lo alejen por siempre de su familia y del voleibol, pero no de Kenma, nunca de Kenma.</p>
<p>En ocasiones, esporádicas, capaces de ser contadas por los dedos de una mano, vuelve a preguntarse si Kenma es realmente un youkai o un dios, capaz no sólo de alterar el extenso universo contenido en las pantallas que hacen de paredes en la casa, sino también del propio destino de Shouyou.  </p>
<p>No es una de estas ocasiones cuando vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, observando el mundo pausado en la pantalla, como si el tiempo pudiera contenerse entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación y las vacaciones de invierno pudieran volverse interminables.</p>
<p>—Debe ser increíble… —dice, con el rostro ladeado, acariciándose el mentón con la mano derecha, y contemplando aquel universo estático en la pared.</p>
<p>Por momentos, parece una extensión de la habitación de Kenma, y Shouyou se pregunta si podría atravesarla de estirar una mano hacia ella. Los protagonistas de una de las series favoritas de Natsu lo habían hecho al primer día, seguro él podría también intentarlo. </p>
<p>—¿Qué es increíble, Shouyou?</p>
<p>Su nombre en labios de Kenma.</p>
<p>Shouyou sonríe, extiende las piernas y siente cómo los pies rozan las hojas en el piso de la pantalla.</p>
<p>—Conocer tantos mundos. ¿Existe de verdad?</p>
<p>—¿El bosque?</p>
<p>Kenma no mira la pantalla, mira sus pies, los controles en su mano, y se lleva un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente con ferocidad, ignorando el nuevo pinchazo en el cuello.</p>
<p>—No… bueno, no exactamente, seguramente hayan usado referencias para crearlo, pero… —Kenma ladea el rostro y Shouyou puede divisar la mueca en sus labios—. El mundo no es tan bonito ni tan perfecto como en los juegos… sería insoportable caminar bajo la humedad de un bosque así.</p>
<p>Por primera vez desde que Shouyou se presentó sonriente y robó su nombre sin advertencia, Kenma luce ligeramente fastidiado, aunque Shouyou no cree que sea con él. Considera sus palabras. Observa a Kenma encogerse de hombros y retomar el juego en la pantalla, con movimientos rápidos y precisos avanza entre los árboles. El bosque en la pantalla se sacude y Shouyou puede escuchar el ruido de los insectos, más cerca de la ventana, de la cama, emitidos por unos parlantes tan cuidadosamente colocados alrededor de la habitación que resultan invisibles. Unos mosquitos imaginarios le pican la piel y supone que, quizás, sólo tal vez, puede que Kenma tenga razón.</p>
<p>Shouyou se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en aquel piso frio, donde ni crujen las hojas ni lo recibe la familiar textura de la paja. Es una sensación que le hace temblar y Shouyou aprieta la pelota entre los dedos antes de elevarla en el aire en pequeños ejercicios controlados.</p>
<p>—A mí me gustaría conocer el mundo —dice, y el anhelo le duele en el pecho. No está muy seguro de cuando empezó a desearlo, mucho antes de Bokuto-san, incluso quizás antes de conocer el roce del cuero de la pelota en las manos, pero ahí está, una idea que se anido en su corazón y que él no quiere soltar—. Todo lo que conozco es Pequeño Gigante, y poco más… ¿cómo es afuera, Kenma? ¿Cómo es vivir en la ciudad?</p>
<p>Kenma vuelve a arrugar los labios. Los cabellos se le mecen, lucen tan brillantes y amarillos como las hojas en aquel bosque imaginario que es, al mismo tiempo, tan cercano y está tan fuera de su alcance.</p>
<p>—Ruidosa. Aburrida. Fea. Trabajosa. —Llega finalmente la respuesta de Kenma, acompasando cada palabra con un suspiro—. El mundo no es tan bonito, Shouyou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los días que Shouyou pasa en la Casa de los Gatos se confunden en la cabeza de Kenma y le cuesta distinguir cuando Shouyou pasa de ser un extraño de sonrisa amable y expresiones entusiastas, a considerarse parte del mobiliario. A Kenma no le molesta que Shouyou lo visite. Por el contrario, su compañía es un soplo de aire cálido en aquel clima helado y molesto que lo despierta en las noches con el filo del viento contra las ventanas y le humedece los pies en las pocas ocasiones que abandona la Casa.</p>
<p>La decisión de mudarse a Pequeño Gigante le pesa en los huesos con pesimismo, especialmente en las mañanas, y se disipa en el correr del día, con Kuroo paseándose por las habitaciones de la casa sin su permiso, fastidioso y atrevido, y las preguntas de Shouyou, que llenan de entusiasmo la soledad que habita en la Casa desde mucho tiempo antes de Kenma.</p>
<p>En los días en que Kenma se pregunta si el silencio le será suficiente para llevar a cabo sus estudios a distancia o si la separación que le permite una conexión difusa y parpadeante de internet, que a pesar de sus muchos intentos de mejorarlas con equipos de última generación se niega a cooperar, le permitirá realmente olvidarse que del otro lado de las pantallas hay personas de carne y hueso observando sus videos, admirando sus jugadas en línea y siguiendo sus consejos, Shouyou llega a la casa como un acto de magia. Un mundo lleno de supersticiones y espíritus en las manos.</p>
<p>Pequeño Gigante es anticuado, una descripción que leyó en una página de internet sobre los lugares más recónditos y pequeños del país. Entonces, aún no es el pueblo que, años más tarde, gracias a Tsukishima Kei—arqueólogo obsesionado y empedernido de causas imposibles, frente a la sorpresa de quienes lo conocen desde pequeño—, aparecería en varios textos académicos, se convertiría en un imán de turismo, y recorrería el mundo como el hogar de uno de los fósiles más antiguos encontrados en la historia. Fuera de su tiempo y fuera de lugar. Como si alguien hubiera depositado al difunto en la urna equivocada.</p>
<p>Pero, cuando Kenma se muda a Pequeño Gigante, el pueblo no es más que un lugar dispuesto a mantenerlo lejos. Tan lejos de todo que Kenma es incapaz de prever cuán alejado lo haría sentir de sí mismo. Allí, Kenma desentona con sus pantallas, sus consolas, su pelo teñido, su conexión marchita de internet, y sus términos de ciudad.</p>
<p>Sentado en la sala, con los pies bajo el calor del kotatsu y las pantallas encendidas, Kenma suspira. Kenma suspira “mucho <em>muchísimo”</em>, según le hará notar Shouyou, en una de esas tantas visitas que hará a su casa en el tiempo que duren las vacaciones de invierno, y luego, siempre luego.</p>
<p>A Kenma, la presencia de Shouyou no le molesta, lo sorprende.</p>
<p>Shouyou siempre tiene algo para decir. Sobre el fantasma que habita el refrigerador de Kenma o como Kuroo debe ser el espíritu protector de la casa. Sobre los libros que Kenma guarda en aquella habitación al sur, protegida del sol con grandes telas rojas que encontró en perfectas condiciones guardadas en un ático cuya puerta nunca más pudo abrir luego de ese día, y sobre las historias que crecen en éstos, criando raíces hasta que el propio Kenma es incapaz de tomarlos de las estanterías.</p>
<p>Shouyou tiene mucho para decir del invierno, de las pantallas, <em>de Kenma</em>.</p>
<p>Y Kenma escucha, pues hay algo indescifrable en Shouyou, un algoritmo más complicado que las redes sociales que Kenma maneja con exactitud. Un enigma que Kenma quiere abrir, disecar y comprender, como si Shouyou no fuera un habitante de Pequeño Gigante sino un personaje de uno de sus juegos.</p>
<p>Por eso, cuando Shouyou golpea a la puerta esa tarde y se acomoda junto a él en el futón, Kenma no opone resistencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es entre esos días que Shouyou pasa en su casa que Kenma siente el suelo temblar. Es treinta y uno de diciembre. Una fecha precisa que Kenma marca en el calendario sin saber muy bien por qué. Entonces Shouyou aún continúa maravillándose por todo, exclamando como un niño ante las cosas más comunes e inverosímiles. A Kenma su inocencia y su ilusión debería fastidiarle, pero hay algo extraordinario en la manera en la que Shouyou ríe y en la perspicacia de su mirada que a Kenma le genera un burbujeo de felicidad en el pecho, dejándolo calentito y abrigado frente al invierno.</p>
<p>Tiembla cuando están por primera vez en la habitación de la biblioteca. Cuando Shouyou mezcla —<em>Uahs</em> —y —<em>Uohs</em> —en medio de sus frases con tanta frecuencia que parece olvidarse de cómo formular cualquier otra palabra. Los libros no echan raíces aún y Kenma es aún un extraño en el pueblo y son estos y él quienes se sacuden primero. Como si Pequeño Gigante les resintiera ser extranjeros en su tierra.</p>
<p>Shouyou está con la cabeza adentro de un libro cuando sucede, es un viejo manga sobre voleibol que Kenma leyó varias veces en su infancia y no le sorprende el entusiasmo con el que Shouyou se acerca las páginas al rostro, como si creyera ser capaz de ingresar a ese mundo con sólo desearlo. A Kenma aquella idea le parece ridícula, pues aún desconoce el poder de la voluntad de Shouyou, y aquella actitud no hace más que entretenerlo, agregar otra pieza al rompecabezas que es Hinata Shouyou. Kenma tiene los ojos fijos en él, el rostro ladeado y la vergüenza en las mejillas, cuando siente el primer indicio del temblor.</p>
<p>Su primera sensación es la de moverse sin hacerlo, como si la tierra bajo sus pies no fuera la misma, como si al pestañar fuera a despertarse otra vez en Tokio, rodeado de ruidos y expectativas y un camino de desencuentros hasta el día que acabe en una urna. Pero luego reconoce el movimiento de la tierra, las placas tectónicas chocando bajo los cimientos de la casa, y el sacudir de los libros, temblorosos y asustados sobre las estanterías. A Shouyou, inserto y perdido en un mundo de pelotas de voleibol y jugadas imposibles, le toma varios minutos sentir el enojo de la naturaleza sobre ellos. Para cuando Kenma exclama su nombre, los libros se desparraman sobre ellos rodeándolos de caos, mientras las estanterías, plantadas, construidas y habitantes eternas de Pequeño Gigante, se mantienen en su sitio. </p>
<p>Cuando luego salgan de la habitación, Kenma notará que el resto de la casa parece impasible al temblor de la tierra, cómo si éste se hubiera olvidado pasar por ella o por el resto del pueblo. Kuroo los esperará en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras, impasible, durmiendo e interrumpiéndoles el paso, apenas dignándose a abrir un ojo, de esos tan rojos y tan macabros, para mirarlos con desgano. Pero ahora, rodeados de libros y con el pánico en la piel, Kenma busca entre los volúmenes de aquel manga, entre los libros de arte de juegos, entre las cajas de viejos juegos en cds oxidados, la presencia de Shouyou.</p>
<p>La encuentra en la mano que le apresa la muñeca cuando rebusca entre los libros y en la risa que resuena entre las únicas paredes que Kenma olvidó de convertir en tecnología, mientras Shouyou, indiferente al caos a su alrededor, al temblor, al miedo aprisionado en el pecho de Kenma, como si hubiera nacido de los libros en vez de ser enterrado por ellos, dice, sin sentido ni razón aparente—: Mañana, ven conmigo al Santuario, Kenma. </p>
<p>Quizás Kenma esté equivocado y es recién entonces cuando el suelo tiembla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma no se considera una persona de tradiciones ni costumbres.</p>
<p>Algunas las olvida, otras no le importan y muchas las rechaza. Activamente.</p>
<p>Con el lomo erizado como un gato en aprietos.</p>
<p>Así había sucedido con Shouyou, cuando en una de sus visitas a la Casa, había finalmente comprendido que Kenma era un año mayor que él y había intentado disculparse por su atrevimiento, llamándolo por su apellido, queriendo agregarle algún pesado honorifico. Kenma se había limitado a sacudir la cabeza diciéndole que—: Shouyou es Shouyou y Kenma es Kenma —y con ello había zanjado la discusión, sin darle lugar a llevarle la contraria.</p>
<p>Shouyou estuvo más que deleitado de poder seguir pronunciando su nombre de pila, y lo había repetido tres veces de continúo, haciendo que Kenma se sonrojara y tuviera que desviar la mirada.</p>
<p>Ahora, a pies de aquella enorme escalera que lleva al Santuario del pueblo, Kenma lamenta no saber cómo comportarse. No recuerda la última vez que hizo una visita similar, probablemente con su abuela, cuando aún era muy pequeño. Sus padres dejaron de obligarlo a aquellas visitas cuando comprendieron la ansiedad que le causaba verse en medio de la multitud en procesión, imposible de evitar en ninguno de los Santuarios de Tokio.</p>
<p>En Pequeño Gigante, la población es tan reducida que al menos no tiene que preocuparse por multitudes, pero como desde el primer día desde que llegó al pueblo, su presencia desentona. Por las escaleras del Santuario, a los pies de las mismas, y en las proximidades, las personas que se acercan a presentar sus respetos y medir sus fortunas, visten sin excepción de kimonos, sus mejores prendas por lo que Kenma puede observar de reojo, con la vista clavada en la consola con la que intenta distraerse mientras espera por Shouyou. En Nerima, aquella vestimenta era más una excepción que la regla. Pero aquí, Kenma es el único en jeans y un abrigo rojo, tan enorme que casi parece una decoración de navidad. Sabe que atrae las miradas de todos quienes pasan a su lado, que murmuran los mismos rumores que corren entre las casas sobre él desde su llegada.</p>
<p>Lo llaman desde youkai hasta un chico de ciudad y Kenma no está seguro cuál es, a criterio del pueblo, el peor de todos.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios y espera. Escucha el andar de la bicicleta de Shouyou antes de divisarla. Suena a cadenas oxidadas y el ruido de su andar se entremezcla con las voces y los pasos que suben las escaleras. Un momento después, tiene la bicicleta delante, la rueda rodeada de hielo al instante en que se detiene frente a Kenma, congelada por un efecto más allá de la ciencia que él es incapaz de precisar.</p>
<p>Kenma levanta la vista y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Shouyou, quien baja de un salto de la bibicleta y se acomoda su kimono. Resulta imposible creer que haya podido pedalear con aquella ropa en el cuerpo y con las zari en los pies, pero Shouyou está allí, sonriéndole, cálido como la brisa de verano y más real que nunca. Sobre el kimono, Shouyou lleva un abrigo tan englobado como el suyo, haciendo de su atuendo un extraño circo de tradiciones que a Kenma le roba una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! ¡Lo lamento! Estoy tarde, ¿verdad? Es que Natsu quiso ayudarme y luego lo hizo mal, y tuve que volver a empezar y luego no encontraba las zari, y la bicicleta no quería andar y ¡lo siento tanto, Kenma!</p>
<p>Kenma se pone de pie, escondiendo la consola en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde desaparece como devorado por la boca de un pez, escapando a las profundidades de aquel rojo radiante que lo convierte en un faro para las miradas de todos. Kenma ya no se fija en ellos. La sonrisa se extiende en sus labios.</p>
<p>—Está bien, Shouyou.</p>
<p>Dos palabras son suficientes para calmar la vergüenza que amenaza como una tormenta en los ojos de Shouyou y transformarla en alegría.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias por venir conmigo, Kenma! —Shouyou se acerca a él en dos zancadas, tomándole las manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento que a Kenma le estremece el cuerpo, como si aún estuvieran en su casa y el suelo continuara temblando bajo sus pies.</p>
<p>—Creo que no vestí apropiadamente… —dice para desviar la atención de Shouyou, pero tiene el efecto contrario al que espera porque, aunque Shouyou sí que le devuelve algo de su espacio personal, lo hace a cambio de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, con aspecto de estar analizándolo.</p>
<p>Contrario a las miradas de quienes pasan junto a ellos, los ojos de Shouyou no son invasivos. Su mirada se posa en Kenma como los copos de la primera nevada del año, esa que en ésta ocasión había arrastrado a Kenma hasta Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>Como un augurio. Y si Kenma se dignara a creer ello: como el destino.</p>
<p>—¡Tonterías, Kenma! Luces maravilloso.</p>
<p>La sinceridad es el modo predeterminado de Shouyou y Kenma no puede evitar el sonrojo que le quema en las mejillas como el sol en un día de verano. La vergüenza no lo acompaña, porque Shouyou entrelaza una mano con la suya y tira de él ascendiendo por las escaleras.</p>
<p>—Vamos, quiero ver si tengo mejor suerte que esta mañana —dice, y ante la mirada curiosa de Kenma, Shouyou se explica—: Vine al amanecer con la familia, es una costumbre, tenemos muchas de esas, ¿tú no tienes Kenma? ¿No? Bueno, vinimos bien tempranito, cuando sólo el viejo Washijou y los fantasmas están despiertos. El punto es… que en el omijuki me salió <em>buena suerte ligera incierta</em> y estoy seguro que los dioses se equivocaron. ¡Pero seguro que con Kenma a mi lado me va mejor!</p>
<p>Aunque Kenma lo deja hablar, dejando que el calor de la palma de Shouyou entre la suya le ablande las expresiones y el escepticismo, no puede evitar sonreír enternecido.</p>
<p>—No creo que funcione así, Shouyou.</p>
<p>Shouyou se detiene a la mitad de la escalera, y a Kenma le sorprende la cantidad de pasos que aún deben de dar para llegar hasta la cima. Pero son los ojos de Shouyou, brillantes, cálidos y sobrenaturales los que atrapan su expresión.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo qué no? Tú estás aquí Kenma, ¿qué mejor suerte que esa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los escalones que ascienden por la ladera no acaban de aparecer frente a ellos. Por momentos Kenma cree que es imposible que sigan subiendo sin llegar a la cima de aquella colina lindante con el pueblo, que apenas luce como un montículo visto desde el suelo. Es como si el Santuario se situara entre las nubes, mucho más allá del plano terrenal de Pequeño Gigante. Para cuando llegan al Santuario, las voces de los vecinos de Shouyou y Kenma, y de gente de pueblos cercanos, llenan el aire, confirmándole a Kenma que aquella simplemente fue una escalera como cualquier otra y es sólo el cansancio en sus piernas el que alargó aquel camino hacia la cima.</p>
<p>El cuerpo le pesa, los pies le bombean y el aire se vuelve espeso cuando pasan bajo el arco torii. Shouyou se inclina levemente con respeto antes de entrar y cuando se endereza inhala profundo, llenándose los pulmones con aquel aire cargado de un invierno capaz de congelarle el cuerpo con la misma severidad que a las ruedas de su bicicleta. No parece en absoluto cansado. Le brillan los ojos y tiene el cabello revuelto, exactamente igual que a pies de la escalera.</p>
<p>Allí arriba, a la entrada del Santuario, el sol de la tarde les roza la piel con un tacto suave pero perceptible. Los rayos del sol iluminan a Shouyou y Kenma pestañea, convencido que comienza a alucinar cuando las sombras detrás de su nuevo amigo se despliegan, creciendo como alas hacia las escaleras.</p>
<p>Shouyou se gira hacia él con una sonrisa y lo arrastra hasta el hishaku para purificarse las manos. Kenma lo sigue sintiéndose receloso. El agua es fría y le eriza la piel, pero Shouyou hace aquellos movimientos mecánicos y repetitivos de limpiarse una mano y luego otra con tal reverencia que Kenma no puede más que sacudirse su desinterés e imitarle con el mismo tipo de dedicación. Lo hacen en silencio y cuando acaban, Kenma sacude las manos, titiritando, hasta que Shouyou vuelve a tomarlas entre las suyas y las frotas con los dedos.</p>
<p>Kenma lo observa con ojos bien abiertos. No está seguro de cuándo fue la última vez alguien que se le acercó tanto, salvo que fuera Kuro. Las manos le entran en calor inmediatamente gracias a la fricción y las mejillas lo hacen gracias a la vergüenza.</p>
<p>—A Natsu siempre se le hielan los dedos… —le dice Shouyou con una sonrisa que, tras una pausa, se transforma en una mueca—, aunque hoy no me dejó. ¡Se cree que ya está muy grande para su hermano mayor! ¿Puedes creerlo, Kenma?</p>
<p>El puchero en labios de Shouyou lo hace reír. Es un sonido que se le cuela en los pulmones y le brota como un tímido manantial. Kenma se lleva una mano a los labios para ocultar aquel sonido inhóspito, pero no es suficiente para ocultar la mirada que le dedica Shouyou. Abierta y penetrante, llena de sorpresa y encanto.</p>
<p>Kenma carraspea. En el cielo, una bandada de cuervos merodea el santuario, los rodea con sus sombras.</p>
<p>Shouyou vuelve a sonreír. De oreja a oreja. Luego vuelve a tomarlo de una mano y arrastra de él hacia el resto del Santuario. Presentan sus respetos a Shinatobe, diosa del viento, cuidadora de aquellas tierras. Shouyou luce concentrado cuando Kenma lo espía de reojo. Como si su futuro dependiera por completo del viento fértil en las cosechas.</p>
<p>Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Kenma se pregunta qué interesa a Shouyou, además de visitarlo, de anécdotas sin sentido, y aquella pelota de voleibol que lleva consigo a todos lados. No tiene oportunidad de preguntárselo. Shouyou lo arrastra al único puesto de comida en aquel Santuario, se alimentan de mochi, y luego compra también amuletos para Kenma, pues—: <em>Yo compré esta mañana cuando vine con la familia, Kenma</em>—. Un yakuyoke para alejar el mal, y un encantamiento para la buenaventura. Kenma no tiene corazón para decirle que no tiene uso para ellos, los guarda en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, donde sus dedos juegan con ellos, una y otra vez, sin dejar que se pierdan. </p>
<p>De todas formas, aquel movimiento mecánico lo reconforta. Lo transporta al centro de su habitación, los controles entre las manos, el kotatsu sobre las piernas, el mundo en las paredes a su merced.</p>
<p>Y Shouyou.</p>
<p>Con solamente un par de días, Shouyou se hizo un espacio en el kotatsu y en su rutina.</p>
<p>Cuando tienen los papelitos de la fortuna en la mano, comienza a atardecer. El sol tiñe a Shouyou de naranjas y violetas, y Kenma se concentra en doblar el papelito cuidadosamente para colgarlo del árbol del pino, pues Shouyou se había negado a dejarlo marchar sin hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Para que tu suerte sea aún mejor, Kenma —le había dicho. Pero cuando Kenma había preguntado por qué él no lo hacía, Shouyou le había sonreído con todos los dientes, la verdad apresada entre los labios—: ¡Mi suerte ya mejoró!</p>
<p>Kenma aún siente el cosquilleo de su voz recorrerle el cuerpo, como si el viento transportara sus palabras en un remolino interminable alrededor de Kenma. Un día, en la Casa, Shouyou le había preguntado si en la ciudad las palabras también colgaban del aire, y Kenma había sacudido la cabeza, sorprendido y desorientado por aquel comentario, uno de los tantos que poco a poco comenzarían a permearle la piel, hasta que, meses más adelante, se olvide de la sorpresa que al principio aún le causan. Ahora, allí, de pie en el Santuario, rodeado de aquel viento frío y vivo que balancea la voz de Shouyou con la misma repetición que la canción navideña lo hace en el mercado de Ukai, Kenma se pregunta si de estirar una mano hacia el espacio entre él y Shouyou, no sería capaz de tomar aquella frase entre los dedos y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto a los amuletos.</p>
<p>Contiene aquel impulso, sacudiendo la cabeza y mira el <em>ema</em> entre las manos, aquella plaquita de madera que supone un agradecimiento o un deseo. Kenma sabe la teoría, pues es incapaz de vivir en una burbuja a pesar de todos sus deseos de hacerlo. Es la práctica la que le resulta vacía e incierta. Shouyou en cambio luce muy concentrado. Saca la lengua entre los labios mientras ejecuta trazos torpes y temblorosos sobre el reverso de la tableta. Hay un aire en él que parece nacerle desde los pies y crecerle por el cuerpo. El sol ofrece su despedida en el horizonte y la sombra se extiende detrás de su espalda, libre, acariciada por los vientos de Shinatobe.</p>
<p>Kenma sonríe para sí, un gesto contenido que muerde en los labios. Escribe sus iniciales en la tableta. Así los dioses fueran a escucharlo, no tiene nada para pedir.</p>
<p>Aprieta las manos frente al cuerpo. El viento se le cuela lleno de voces, se le esconden en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y Kenma pretende que está dentro de uno de sus juegos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La visita al Santuario es un antes y un después entre Kenma y Shouyou.</p>
<p>Es el rotulador de la cámara disparando y atrapando un momento para siempre, estático e inmóvil, salvo por los recuerdos que carga consigo. También es el engranaje que comienza, por el contrario, a moverse, aceitado y calibrado para que todo el sistema del reloj continúe marcando el tiempo. Tick. Tock. Como piezas de un mundo mayor. Como si la presencia de Shouyou viniera acompañada siempre de un soplo de aire fresco y Kenma fuera capaz de creer que un poltgeister duerme en su refrigerador cuando Shouyou lo afirma con tanta certeza que resulta imposible llevarle la contraria.</p>
<p>Es un antes y un después porque cuando, la mañana del dos de enero, Shouyou se aparece a su puerta, Kenma espera, otra vez, y como todas las siguientes que vendrán, con anhelo de su compañía.</p>
<p>En su vida, Kenma siempre ha sido una persona solitaria. Su mudanza a Pequeño Gigante había sido calificada por su familia y pocos amigos como un movimiento de ermitaño. Kenma chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio cada vez que alguien se dignaba a hacer aquel comentario. Kenma no teme a la soledad, pues tiene suficiente con él mismo.</p>
<p>Ahora, la presencia de Shouyou en las paredes de la Casa de los Gatos ya no es un suceso sobre el que no tiene control, son las mejores horas del día. Incluso más prometedoras que aquellas que pasa perdido en mundos fantásticos, conversando con voces sin rostro de locaciones desconocidas. Shouyou llega como la magia, sutil e intrépida, sin pedir permiso ni opinión de su parte, hasta que Kenma le abre la puerta.</p>
<p>—¡Vamos a ir al lago! —la exclamación de Shouyou toma a Kenma desprevenido, pues como siempre, antes y después, y todas las veces que Shouyou esté en la vida junto a él, el espacio personal parece ser un concepto inexistente para su amigo.</p>
<p>—¿Lo haremos?</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente. Con la energía de quien ha planeado mucho una idea y sabe que es perfecta, así “mucho” sea apenas un par de minutos en aquella mañana y “perfecto” sea siempre ineludible en la compañía de Kenma.</p>
<p>—Te encantará, Kenma. ¡Mira! —Shouyou levanta con las manos la canasta que sostiene entre los dedos hasta que Kenma la tiene frente a los ojos—. Es mayoritariamente sobras, pero traje tarta de manzanas fantasmas, y onigiri con arroz del campo de los espíritus de los zorros. Tuve que irme hasta casa de los hermanos Miya al salir el sol, pero Atsumu-san me prometió que era la mejor cosecha.</p>
<p>Kenma asiente, incapaz de seguir todo lo que dice Shouyou. Puede sentir la sonrisa que le tira de los labios, consciente de que será incapaz de negarse, y toma una bufanda antes de seguir a Shouyou hacia la bicicleta.</p>
<p>—Natsu quería venir… —le dice Shouyou mientras se acomoda, cediéndole la rejilla trasera a Kenma. Hay un almohadón tan rojo como el abrigo de Kenma en el que toma asiento—. Pero le dije que sería imposible cargar con los tres… me ha hecho prometerle que los presentaré. ¿Has hecho otros amigos, Kenma?  </p>
<p>Con un pie en un pedal y el otro en el suelo, Shouyou lo mira por sobre el hombro, afirmando las manos en el manubrio. Tiene el rostro ligeramente ladeado y picado con una curiosidad tan evidente que parece crecerle como estrellas por el rostro. Kenma se fija en las pecas que lleva en el puente de la nariz y luego baja la vista hacia las ruedas congeladas por el hielo, apretando los labios pues no sabe cómo será Shouyou capaz de moverla. Por un momento, Kenma se olvida de la pregunta y el silencio se extiende junto a la brisa. Cuando vuelve a fijarse en Shouyou, éste lo sigue observando expectante.</p>
<p>Kenma siente que debe decir algo, pero no tiene palabras, por lo cual simplemente niega con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Te presentaré a los míos, entonces —le dice Shouyou, con la misma certeza con la que uno afirma que el cielo es celeste y los árboles crecen de la tierra. Kenma pretende decirle que no es necesario. La frase se forma en su lengua con una consistencia que nunca saboreó en Tokio, tan palpable como si pudiera masticarla con los dientes, pero antes de poder expulsarla, Shouyou continúa hablando—. Agárrate fuerte de mi chaqueta, Kenma, puede que nos elevemos un poco y no quiero que te caigas. El lago no está lejos, pero tengo que pedalear fuerte o nunca podremos acercarnos. Es receloso. Especialmente cuando le falta el agua.</p>
<p>Kenma abre los labios, pues las preguntas se formulan en su mente sin orden ni prioridad.</p>
<p>Shouyou comienza a pedalear y el piso desaparece bajo los pies de Kenma. Al comienzo el movimiento es torpe, como el traquetear de una vieja carreta en pavimentos de otro siglo, o el constante movimiento de una cabalgata intensa, pero poco a poco el movimiento se suaviza y, por momentos, Kenma cree que las ruedas no rozan el suelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou no miente. El lago no está lejos. No tardan más que algunos minutos en internarse en un bosque de bambú interminable y espeso. Al comienzo lo hacen aún en la bicicleta, con las ruedas rodando con dificultad por un camino semi-empedrado, y luego ya a pie. Shouyou deja la bicicleta abandonada en el medio del camino y guía a Kenma al interior de la nada. Kenma aferra una mano a su chaqueta, pues teme que Shouyou se aleje demasiado, y Kenma acabe allí, realmente perdido en el medio de aquel mundo inmenso, austero e incontrolable.</p>
<p>A medida que avanzan, la altura de los troncos de bambú y el color pálido de su corteza atrapada en el invierno, le aprisionan el pecho con una melancolía y una belleza que es incapaz de describir en palabras. Shouyou camina delante suyo. En un silencio tan reverencial como imposible. Kenma se siente pequeño. Diminuto. Aquel bosque es tan lejano al que recorre en las pantallas de su casa y tan parecido al mismo tiempo que la sensación le abruma. Entre los troncos que se apretujan y se separan por el camino que Kenma y Shouyou toman, se dibujan sombras, seres, mundos. Kenma puede divisarlos por el rabillo del ojo con tanta certeza que cuando Shouyou saluda con hospitalidad a un cuadrado de césped perfectamente limpio de nieve, Kenma puede imaginar la silueta del espíritu que la ocupa.</p>
<p>— El Gran Rey —le dice Shouyou, cuando se alejan ya un par de pasos de aquel trozo de césped protegido del invierno. Le habla en susurros, como si esperara conociera de quien habla—. Dicen que vino aquí desde tierras lejanas, persiguiendo un sueño, y que se enamoró tanto del bosque que echó raíces.</p>
<p>Kenma se gira para observar el lugar que ocuparía aquel Gran Rey, pero allí no divisa más que un cuadrado despejado de césped, protegido por las ramas de un árbol. El viento mece la hierba y Kenma siente un escalofrío que le apresura el paso y lo acerca un poco más a Shouyou.</p>
<p>—No tienes de que preocuparte, Kenma. El Gran Rey y yo somos grandes amigos.</p>
<p>Shouyou le regala una sonrisa radiante. Su voz suena profunda y calma entre los troncos de los árboles. Se extiende entre ellos como campanillas y una suave niebla se mece sobre sus cabezas como polvo de estrellas. El aire se siente místico de una manera que ni siquiera Kenma puede ignorar. A medida que se adentran cada vez más en aquel bosque, más sencillo le resulta imaginar una ballena nadando entre el bambú, una liana entre los dedos para volar entre ellos como en sus juegos, o el movimiento de una arena movediza cuando da un paso en falso. De repente, aquel mundo contenido durante tanto tiempo en cuatro paredes parece existir a su alcance, y la única certeza que tiene Kenma de no estar soñando es el roce de la tela de la chaqueta de Shouyou que aprieta con la mano.</p>
<p>Y, aun así, nada puede prepararlo para el lago.</p>
<p>Luego de lo que parece una caminata eterna, pero no son más de quince minutos, Shouyou finalmente se detiene. El lago es inmenso. Está en el medio de un claro cuyo límite, perfectamente circular, lo trazan los troncos de bambú. El cielo sobre éste luce aún más despejado que cuando entraron en el bosque, casi una imagen de verano y no el cielo tormentoso de invierno que acompaña a Kenma desde que llegó a Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>El lago no es más que tierra húmeda, un cráter en el suelo. Otro circulo perfecto. Y, en su centro, un árbol. Sus raíces descubiertas atraviesan el fondo vacío del lago, largas, rebuscando lejos por un líquido que le falta. Está sobre un montículo, por lo cual Kenma asume que el agua no suele cubrirlo entero, si en algún momento del año ésta existe. Pero no son sus raíces ni su ubicación lo que llaman la atención de Kenma, son los ojos en su superficie.</p>
<p>Kenma no es bueno con la naturaleza. Le molesta el picor de los mosquitos y la humedad que se acumula bajo las copas de los árboles, pero reconoce la superficie del álamo de un trabajo que realizó una vez para una clase de secundaria.</p>
<p>Nunca los nudos de madera le parecieron tan vivos como hasta ahora. Kenma se siente observado.</p>
<p>—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad, Kenma? —Shouyou sonríe, balanceando la canasta en una mano y ofreciéndole la otra a Kenma, hasta que éste le entrelaza los dedos y deja que Shouyou tire de él hacia aquella tierra húmeda, renegrida y abandonada—. En primavera se llena de pétalos.</p>
<p>Kenma quiere preguntar cómo un solo árbol es capaz de llenar el lecho de un lago vacío de flores, pero Shouyou lo dice con tanta certeza y los ojos del árbol lo miran con tanto interés, que no se atreve a cuestionarlo.</p>
<p>Shouyou lo lleva hasta aquel árbol. Lo ayuda a bajar manteniendo un torpe equilibro por la ladera que lleva al fondo y Kenma maldice sus piernas flojas y cansadas, pues en más de una ocasión casi acaba de cola o cara contra el barro. Shouyou se las arregla para hacerlos llegar a destino, a salvo y sin ninguna mancha, más allá del barro en la suela de sus zapatos.</p>
<p>La tierra del lago es blanda y firme al mismo tiempo y Kenma sigue las huellas de Shouyou casi como si fuera un juego. Como Kuroo sigue las suyas sobre la nieve desde el día que llegó al pueblo.</p>
<p>Cuando llegan a las raíces del árbol, Shouyou le ayuda también a treparlas. Él lo hace con facilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces desde que tiene memoria. Shouyou tiene una habilidad innata para moverse, como si el instinto le avisara dónde o cómo debe pisar.</p>
<p>—Son los espíritus del Bosque Azul —le dice como única explicación, pero con el cielo celeste, los rayos de sol rozando la superficie del lago, y un árbol que parece vigilarlo todo, Kenma es incapaz de divisar las sombras ni escuchar las voces que lo acompañaron todo el camino por el bosque de bambú.</p>
<p>Los ojos del árbol son ahora quienes atraen mayormente la atención de Kenma, pues parecen seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, deslizarse por la superficie del tronco encontrando nuevas posiciones, vigilando a los intrusos que encuentran acomodo entre las raíces de su cuerpo. Shouyou no le presta atención, estira una manta en el montículo y distribuye bentos con comida sobre éste, un termo lleno de té caliente y un par de tazas de delicada porcelana. Estos últimos parecen una antigüedad sacada de la más preciada vajilla de su abuela y Kenma tome romperlas cuando toma una entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Kenma oculta el rostro entre los cabellos hasta que los ojos del árbol parecen asentarse y olvidarse de ellos, determinando que no son una amenaza de la cual preocuparse. Bebe un sorbo pequeño de aquel líquido caliente que le entibia el cuerpo con rapidez y le adormece el frío que cargó todo el camino adentro. Relaja los hombros, fija la vista en el límite del lago, en aquel bosque que el invierno torna azulado y del cual recibe su nombre. Sintiéndose protegido por la sombra del álamo, se dispone a escuchar todas las historias que Shouyou tiene de éste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma escucha muchas historias de labios de Shouyou. Las escucha ese día bajo la mirada atenta del álamo, en medio del bosque de bambú cuando caminan de regreso, cuando se sostiene con los puños apretados a la chaqueta de su amigo y Shouyou pedalea, pedalea, vuela y vuela. La escucha antes y después, en la seguridad de la Casa, rodeados por la calidez del kotatsu, las luces en las paredes y Kenma con los controles en las manos. Shouyou le contará historia ese día, como lo hizo los días previos, y como lo hará todos los que les sigan mientras estén juntos.</p>
<p>Shouyou es un gran contador de historias. Cuando relata, lo hace desde lo más profundo del corazón. Es como si aquellas escenas se sucedieran allí mismo, frente a sus ojos, reales y tangibles. Aun cuando aquellas palabras se hayan propagado de persona a persona por tanto tiempo que resulte imposible distinguir la ficción de la realidad.</p>
<p>Sentados bajo la sombra del álamo, embriagados con su aroma y el murmullo del movimiento de sus ramas inquietas, ansiosas por escuchar también su historia, Shouyou le cuenta del Gran Rey. Un hombre de convicciones fuertes y andar firme. Había llegado a Pequeño Gigante desde tierras lejanas, hacía ya tanto tiempo que su espíritu había olvidado cuál había sido antes su casa, pues aquellas tierras frías e indomables lo había atrapado, despojándolo de todo su pasado.</p>
<p>El Gran Rey era un hombre de sonrisa grande y abierta, capaz de conquistar mundos y acabar con imperios. Decía la historia, la de los papeles que se habían perdido en el gran incendio, que el Gran Rey había seducido al joven samurái que se había asentado en Pequeño Gigante cuando el pueblo no era más que una sombra, que había clamado su lealtad con tiranía y lo había arrastrado a tierras lejanas a conquistar mundos.</p>
<p>La historia que el Gran Rey le había contado a Shouyou, que el pueblo se pasaba de generación a generación como una maravilla y una advertencia, y que Shouyou contaba ahora a Kenma, era otra. El Gran Rey había llegado al pueblo con una rodilla rota, hambre en el pecho y el corazón machacado tras una nueva derrota en un sitio muy muy lejano, sin nombre, ni título, ni futuro.</p>
<p>El samurái, que entonces regía aquel pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada, que había recuperado el Santuario, que había creado el primer y único mercadillo de Pequeño Gigante, que vivía en la Casa que con el tiempo se convertiría la Casa de los Gatos, invadida por la peste y el abandono, había curado al Gran Rey, lo había ignorado cuando había hecho gallardía de sus victorias, y lo había enamorado con su carácter directo y su dedicación a la verdad.</p>
<p>El Gran Rey nunca se había sentido tan grande como en el seno de Pequeño Gigante, ni tan victorioso como en los brazos del samurái. Había plantado el bosque de bambú con el sudor de cada uno de sus besos, y había yacido con el samurái en el centro del lago, hasta que uno se había vuelto aire y el otro, tierra fértil, y habían conquistado, el Gran Rey y el Samurái, el tiempo y así poder estar juntos para siempre. El espíritu del Gran Rey gobernaba el bambú, y el del samurái, había crecido ojos en la corteza del tronco de un álamo para vigilarlo. </p>
<p>Shouyou le dice, con una sonrisa brillante y una expresión de inocencia, que, por eso en el pueblo, el lago es considerado el lugar más romántico de Pequeño Gigante, que aquí es donde vienen todos los años Bakageyama y su sequito desde que regresó de entre los muertos, que aquí fue donde se llevó el bakeneko al abuelo de Ukai, el dueño del mercado, y que las chicas vienen a recoger los pétalos de cerezos que nacen del lago para San Valentín. Kenma, con los ojos del álamo sobre él, el corazón atrapado por las corrientes de aire que llegan desde el bosque de bambú y magnetizado por la voz y la risa y el brillo en los ojos de Shouyou, ignora todas las implicaciones de las palabras de Shouyou y procura no sonrojarse hasta las orejas, mientras aprieta las manos en puños y escucha.</p>
<p>Shouyou le cuenta de Kageyama, del día que desapareció, del día que volvió, cómo se fue junto al lago y regresó junto a éste, donde Kunimi y Kindaichi lo estaban esperando. También le cuenta cómo, cuándo creen que nadie sabe, vuelven aquí los tres, y el Gran Rey se ríe de Kageyama y el álamo los abraza. Shouyou le cuenta de Nekomata, el bakeneko que se llevó a Ukai y se llevó a los gatos, de la sonrisa amable con la que conquistó al pueblo y aquel joven muchacho, por el que volvió al lago años después. Le cuenta de los Gatos que nunca llegó a conocer.</p>
<p>Kenma escucha. Atento. Escucha e imagina, como si Shouyou fuera la voz en off de uno de los juegos que él despliega en las pantallas de su casa, y en las sombras que despliega el álamo sobre el fondo desnudo del lago, Kenma dibuja en su mente las palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Tu sueñas, Kenma?</p>
<p>La pregunta llega un día de enero, cuando aún no comienzan las clases ni Shouyou le ayuda aún a quemar el kadomatsu para que los dioses pudieran regresar al mundo divino. El kadomatsu, que luego Kenma se había enterado Shouyou lo había hecho con restos de pino del fondo de su casa y trazos de bambú que recogió, según sus palabras, con la ayuda del Gran Rey en el Bosque Azul, es el primer regalo que le hace Shouyou como bienvenida al pueblo, además de la comida y las tartas de manzana, y que Kenma cuelga a la entrada de la Casa de los Gatos, hasta que el propio Shouyou le recuerda de quemarlo.</p>
<p>Pero cuando Shouyou pregunta por sus sueños, aún faltan algunos días para que éste regrese a clase, y unos días para liberar a los supuestos dioses que descansan en la entrada de su casa. Kenma arruga la nariz, aprieta un botón en los controles y enorme cartel casi del tamaño de su cabeza parpadea en la pantalla: P A U S A.</p>
<p>Kenma se voltea hacia Shouyou. Tiene un par de cuadernos dispuestos en el suelo, haciendo toda la tarea que dejó pendiente para último momento. Está echado con el pecho en el suelo, los pies hacia el techo, y en estos, gira una pelota, como si el voleibol hubiera dejado de jugarse con las manos o la pelota de cuero fuera una mera extensión de su cuerpo. Al igual que los controles son ya parte de los dedos de Kenma.</p>
<p>Shouyou no mira los cuadernos, lo mira a Kenma, con expresión contrariada y curiosa, con una sonrisa apagada y dedos presionándose contra las baldosas blancas hasta fundirse con ellas.</p>
<p>—Todos soñamos, Shouyou —responde él, con cautela, pues por alguna razón se siente en medio de un campo minado, de esos que acaban con G A M E O V E R parpadeándole en las pupilas y en el pecho.</p>
<p>—Bueno, sí…</p>
<p>Shouyou se ríe con nervosismo, gira sobre sí mismo, toma la pelota en las manos y la echa hacia el techo, un movimiento rítmico que repite una y otra vez mientras rebusca las palabras que quiere decir en la lengua. Kenma apoya el control sobre la mesa, sintiendo la pesadez de no poder acabar la partida. Inclina ligeramente el rostro, atento, con los ojos brillantes, intentando descifrar el enigma que le propone Shouyou mientras espera.</p>
<p>—Ayer soñé que era una pelota —la frase de Shouyou lo desconcierta y éste se ríe tanto de sí mismo que olvida de sostener la pelota y ésta le cae directamente sobre la cabeza, golpeándole la nariz y haciéndole exclamar de sorpresa—. No… no soñé esto, definitivamente —continúa Shouyou entre risas—. ¿Sabes que el primer sueño del año es un presagio, Kenma?</p>
<p>Kenma asiente. Un movimiento leve y conciso, pues nunca les ha prestado demasiada atención a los sueños, mucho menos a las creencias que pueda haber sobre ellos. Ni de estrellas ni de predicciones, ni futuros ni pasados. Kenma siempre ha tenido los pies bien firmes sobre el suelo. O al menos así lo hizo hasta el día que decidió marcharse lejos y de caminar entre la nieve hasta llegar a este pueblo.</p>
<p>—Soñé con Bokuto-senpai. Bueno, no, soñé con un búho, pero el búho era Bokuto-senpai… no sé cómo sabía que el búho era Bokuto-senpai, pero lo era… aunque ahora que lo pienso, también soñé con el lago, y Kageyama me decía que la única forma de trepar hasta la cima del árbol era si tenía alas y yo me enojaba mucho, y también estabas tú, Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios. Siente las mejillas encendidas y la sorpresa anidada en la garganta. Como no se atreve a preguntar qué soñó Shouyou de él, pregunta por el único nombre que desconoce, pues no recuerda ninguna ocasión en que Shouyou lo haya nombrado.</p>
<p>—¿Bokuto? ¿Es otro de… tus amigos?  </p>
<p>—Sí. No. Bueno… ¡Fue mi senpai! El mejor senpai. Aprendí mucho de él, quizás quiera decirme que yo también puedo aprender a volar… —Shouyou se lleva una mano a la barbilla, masajeándose mientras contempla aquella idea, como si él fuera un pájaro al borde del nido y no un muchacho que pronto deberá regresar a la rutina diaria de la escuela—. Bokuto se fue ya hace algunos años, él soñaba con volar muy lejos, estoy seguro que debe haber llegado hasta la montaña más alta de todo Japón en su vuelo.</p>
<p>Kenma no está muy seguro de si Shouyou está hablando literal o si es capaz de evocar semejante metáfora sobre los sueños de quien aparentemente fue su antiguo senpai.</p>
<p>—Bokuto-senpai era un niño extraviado cuando era chico, bueno, o eso decían los adultos. Llegó solo al pueblo, como tú, Kenma, lo encontraron colgando de una cesta de un árbol cuando era apenas primavera. Pequeño Gigante no era lo suficientemente grande para él. Yo sueño con eso, Kenma. —cuando la voz de Shouyou se suaviza, seria y profunda, desde lo más oculto de su pecho, Kenma sabe que ésta vez está hablando enserio—. Quiero volar hasta la montaña más alta, y desde allí, abrir las alas. —El brillo en sus ojos se calma y la sonrisa vuelve a extendérsele en los labios como una brisa—. Quizás por eso el búho vino a verme, ¿no crees, Kenma? Pero bueno, nunca fui muy bueno descifrando sueños, Bokuto-senpai sí sabía de sueños, él tenía siempre los mismos desde pequeño, creo que sólo Akaashi-san pudo entender tanto de ellos, y tú, ¿con qué sueñas, Kenma?</p>
<p>—Oh, yo… hmm</p>
<p>Kenma se mira las manos. Siente los ojos de Shouyou sobre él, la manera en que se impulsa hacia adelante buscándole la mirada, y la sonrisa cauta con la que se atreve a romper su espacio personal y darlo vuelta de cabezas. La noche que había llegado a Pequeño Gigante, Kenma había soñado con un monstruo de nieve, de alas blancas y enormes, que había sobrevolado por sobre su cabeza, creando ondas de viento tan fuertes que Kenma había tenido que aferrarse al primer árbol que había encontrado. Entonces, aún no sabe que aquel árbol había sido el mismo que se había abierto paso para dejarle llegar a Pequeño Gigante ni el que tiempo más adelante, de labios de Akaashi, se enteraría que en sus ramas había colgado un pequeño Bokuto en su canasta. Entonces no era más que un sueño frío e inhóspito en la primera noche que había pasado en un pueblo desconocido.</p>
<p>No sabe por qué lo recuerda ahora, por qué recuerda aquel monstruo con alas con su propio rostro, o por qué cuando sigue pensando no recuerda el primer sueño el año, pero recuerda el lago lleno de pétalos de cerezo como lo verá semanas más tarde, días antes de que Shouyou emprenda vuelo, brillante, colorido, y a Shouyou, bajo el árbol, invitándolo a tomarle de la mano.</p>
<p>Kenma no quiere soñar.</p>
<p>Soñar, lo que se dice soñar, lo hace con la sonrisa de Shouyou en el cuello.</p>
<p>El sonrojo le toma desprevenido.</p>
<p>—Yo… yo sueño con esto —dice, en un ataque de sinceridad que le brota del pecho, arrancado sin su consentimiento expreso. Shouyou lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, lleno de sorpresa, y Kenma toma el control del juego. La pantalla se pone en movimiento.</p>
<p>La risa de Shouyou es como un bálsamo que diluye cualquier tipo de miedo o expectativa, pues le brota de la garganta, y aquel bosque que el personaje de Kenma recorre, es de bambú, y el destino del cofre es el brillante álamo de ramas escuálidas y ojos certeros.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —la exclamación de Shouyou es como una flecha directa a su pecho.</p>
<p>Pero es el ardor del contacto del rostro de Shouyou contra sus piernas cuando se acomoda contra él el que le quema.</p>
<p>Y, esa noche, Kenma sueña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma comprende el idílico mundo en el que viven él y Shouyou durante las vacaciones cuando éste comienza a quejarse de que debe volver a clases y ya no podrán pasar tanto tiempo juntos.</p>
<p>Para Shouyou la mera idea de volver al Instituto es una tortura. Nunca se elevó tan alto como cuando pedalea para ir a la Casa de los Gatos a ver a Kenma. Ni siquiera cuando se desliza por el más peligroso de los caminos, en la ladera de la serpiente y Mika-san le advierte que aminore la marcha o acabará cayendo por el desfiladero. Aquella pesadumbre se contradice con el anhelo que siente por volver a la cancha, con golpear una pelota del otro lado, con perseguir el sueño que tiene de volar más allá de las barreras que le impone Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>—Es que las clases son aburridas, Kenma. Tienes suerte de no tener que ir… —le dice con un puchero.</p>
<p>Shouyou arruga la nariz, levanta los brazos con un movimiento exagerado de desesperación e impotencia y se deja caer contra el sofá.</p>
<p>El sofá está en la habitación de la biblioteca. Justo debajo de la única ventana que deja entrar luz natural, en la única pared que no está llena de estanterías repletas de libros. Están allí porque Kenma sugirió que quizás aquel ambiente le ayudaría a concentrarse en sus tareas y los libros quizás podrían ayudarle a brindarle información. Kenma no estaba muy convencido cuando lo propuso, pero no tenía mejores ideas que ofrecerle al tedio de Shouyou y a la pena en su pecho.</p>
<p>La biblioteca estaba allí cuando llegó Kenma. Es el único sitio donde no colocó ni una pantalla ni un computador. Ni un teclado ni una consola, y la única electricidad es una vieja farola que cuelga del techo y que estaba allí cuando se mudó y llenó aquellas estanterías vacías con sus libros, como si hubieran estado esperando por él. Luego del terremoto, Shouyou le había ayudado a colocar cada libro de vuelta en su lugar, había memorizado cada ubicación como si se tratara de la clave de una jugada, aunque aún fuera incapaz de llevar una de esas a buen fin cuando Kenma le cedía el segundo par de controles.</p>
<p>Los libros no habían sido de ayuda.</p>
<p>Shouyou no quiere volver a clases.</p>
<p>Kenma señala la pila de tareas que él completó para sus cursos a distancia.</p>
<p>—Sí tengo clases, Shouyou. Pero… ¿no quieres volver ver a tus amigos? —la pregunta de Kenma resuena entre ellos, parece anidarse entre los libros, especialmente aquellos que empiezan a echar raíces y que Kenma tiene dificultades para tomar de las estanterías cuando desea leerlos.</p>
<p>Shouyou con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sofá, contempla su respuesta. Tiene los pies en el aire y hoy dejó la pelota afuera, como si la biblioteca fuera demasiado sagrada para el cuero y el juego. Kenma está sentado en el suelo, contra una de las estanterías, y espera inmóvil, como si los libros pudieran apresarlo y comerlo entero, transformarlo en otra historia, en una de las tantas que escapan como manantiales de labios de Shouyou. Pero en el silencio, los libros se mantienen quietos, y Kenma empieza a creer que quizás las palabras de Shouyou comienzan a jugar con la racionalidad que siempre habitó en su cerebro.</p>
<p>Shouyou sí quiere ver a sus amigos. Por eso la pregunta lo hace pensar. Ayer vio a Kageyama, porque vive tres casas por medio, y a veces, cuando Shouyou no está con Kenma, lo visita para jugar con la pelota un rato. Su amigo no es el mismo desde que volvió de manos de Izanami, pero hay lazos, dice su madre, que no se rompen ni con la muerte. Shouyou aprieta los labios. Kenma continúa observándolo en silencio.</p>
<p>Shouyou se pregunta si la distancia es algo que puede superarse con tanta firmeza como la muerte.</p>
<p>¿Si Shouyou está en clases, quien vendrá a visitar a Kenma?</p>
<p>Luego de pensarlo por varios segundos, lo que a Kenma le parecen más bien horas o, mínimo, unos cuantos minutos, Shouyou asiente.</p>
<p>—A Tadashi, y a Yachi, no tanto a Tsukishima, él es un amargado… pero supongo que sí. También está Lev, debe regresar de visitar a sus abuelos en Rusia pronto… y bueno, Kageyama, Kindaichi y Kunimi, obviamente. Seguro vuelven los Miya, porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer, y también, Noya-senpai dijo que pasaría de visita… —Aunque continúa pensativo, a Shouyou el rostro se le enciende como las luces de un árbol de navidad a la medianoche—. ¡Deberías conocerlos, Kenma!</p>
<p>—¿A Tsukishima también?</p>
<p>Kenma dibuja un amago de sonrisa, pues prefiere concentrarse en meterse con Shouyou que en aquella propuesta. Ha escuchado de los amigos de Shouyou durante estos días, de alguno más que otros. Escuchó de cada uno de ellos, historias de chicos comunes, e historias tan inverosímiles que parecen salidas de leyendas. Kenma no siente verdadera curiosidad por los amigos de Shouyou, pero su alegría es tan contagiosa que no se atreve a negarse a su propuesta con firmeza.</p>
<p>Shouyou aprieta los labios, luego asiente, una, dos veces.</p>
<p>Y ríe.</p>
<p>—También a Tsukishima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou descubrió muy pequeño que el problema de las vacaciones es que éstas se acaban. Tan rápido como cuando las aves se llevan el agua del lago apenas éste se congela a sus pies, y junto al viento frío que acompaña todo el invierno, las vacaciones se desvanecen, casi como un espejismo en el desierto.</p>
<p>Shouyou no quiere regresar a clases.</p>
<p>Este año, en particular, no quiere abandonar sus días con Kenma. Es un pensamiento caprichoso, que se le arraiga en el pecho, como las hojas de los libros del colegio comienzan a echar raíces en su bolso cuando tarda mucho tiempo en moverlos. Un pensamiento que enlentece sus movimientos cuando se aleja de la Casa de los Gatos, Kenma sentado con una de sus consolas contra el muro de entrada, el gato negro rodeándole el cuello como una bufanda. Shouyou había frenado de golpe cuando lo había visto. Y aunque la sonrisa le perdura en el rostro, la voluntad de alejarse le pesa en las piernas, y las ruedas de la bicicleta se congelan.</p>
<p>No está muy seguro cómo logra bajar y subir las colinas que lo separan del Instituto. Akane, con sus rápidos pies de lince, lo sobrepasa a mitad del camino. Es aún más rápida de lo que fue su hermano, y antes de que Shouyou pueda fijar en ella la mirada, el galope de sus extremidades la desvanece del otro lado de la colina. Shouyou sacude la cabeza, quitando los rastros de Kenma alojados en ésta, y apura el paso. Consigue llegar a tiempo, antes de que Takeda-sensei les dé la bienvenida, arrastrando detrás de él el mismo saco gigante de trabajos que Shouyou le vio corregir una y otra vez en el mercado de Ukai. Shouyou se sienta con prisa en su pupitre. Está contra la ventana, casi al fondo, donde queda oculto detrás de la espalda de Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Usualmente esto es un problema, porque Shouyou tiene que ponerse en pie en el pupitre para poder observar el texto en la pizarra al frente. Pero hoy lo protege de miradas indiscretas, mientras se sacude la nieve y observa el patio afuera, ignorando las voces de sus compañeros. Sobre la ventana hay un cuervo negro que picotea el vidrio, tuerce la cabeza y fija sus ojos en Shouyou. Él imita su movimiento, hacia un lado, hacia otro, como si la ventana fuera un espejo capaz de contener su alma. Shouyou extiende una mano hasta el cristal, posando un dedo a la altura del pico del cuervo, y escucha su graznido seco antes de que éste levante el vuelo.</p>
<p>Shouyou siente la gravedad en todo el cuerpo. El pájaro se eleva ligero y rápido en el aire, tan alto y tan lejos que pronto Shouyou puede evocarlo como un punto negro, más pequeño que un diminuto lunar. Se siente pesado, como las ruedas aquella mañana, como si le hubiera crecido el cuerpo o hubiera desayunado demasiado.</p>
<p>Kageyama no parece haber desayunado, pues devora dos onigiris enormes con los dedos y con ansias. Masticando con tanto ruido que Shouyou deja de observar al cuervo que se aleja para girarse hacia él. El semblante de su amigo es serio. Siempre está serio en las mañanas.</p>
<p>Shouyou se inclina en su bolso y saca de éste un durazno que su madre consiguió en el mercado, para que Kageyama pueda protegerse del inframundo. En el verano, el pupitre había estado rodeado de estos, en tantas cantidades que un día debieron tomar la clase fuera, pues el olor a podrido de la fruta recalentada y las moscas que la circundaban, hacían imposible que nadie pudiera concentrarse. Shouyou cree que probablemente es debido a aquel olor nauseabundo que habían tardado una semana en erradicar por completo, lo que mantiene a raya a los demonios de la muerte. El durazno que pone ahora, solitario y casi artificial, sobre el pupitre de Kageyama está demasiado sano para ahuyentar a nadie.</p>
<p>Kageyama se limita a observarlo un segundo, y luego lo ignora, mientras engulle el resto del onigiri en su boca, y mastica con la boca abierta y una sonrisa molesta. Usualmente, Shouyou le patearía el pupitre por desagradecido, pero hoy vuelve a mirar hacia afuera, donde ya no distingue ni al cuervo, ni a su sombra, y donde el cielo está absolutamente vacío.</p>
<p>En la puerta, aparece el profesor, reclamando su atención, incluso la de Tsukishima, siempre tan correcto y dispuesto. Para desconcierto de Shouyou quien, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos aquella mañana, ni siquiera notó a Tsukishima metiéndose con él y Kageyama.</p>
<p>—Estás demasiado extraño… —le dice Tsukishima, antes de voltearse hacia el profesor.</p>
<p>Shouyou se encoge de hombros, mira afuera, y se dispone a pasar la clase soñando con elevarse en el aire como un cuervo y llevar junto a él a Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou se siente encerrado en una caja.</p>
<p>Sueña con ello cuando está en medio de clases y el aburrimiento y la vista sombría desde la ventana lo adormecen. Sueña que el pueblo es una caja pequeña, como esa en la que Natsu guarda sus juguetes, o una de las que se encuentran ocultas en los rincones más secretos de los juegos de Kenma con tesoros escondidos. La caja es de un color naranja brillante por dentro y el cuerpo de Shouyou se confunde con los límites cuando sacude el cabello. Shouyou no puede salir.</p>
<p>Pequeño Gigante le queda pequeño. Puede sentir cómo la caja se encoje, apretándole los pulmones, quitándole las alas.</p>
<p>Bokuto-senpai solía decir que sólo en el viento era realmente libre de moverse.</p>
<p>Shouyou cabecea, sacude los pies y se reacomoda en el asiento, la voz del profesor le llega monótona mientras repite unos versos que Shouyou olvida en el mismo instante en que los escucha.</p>
<p>Shouyou cierra los ojos. En el sueño, Pequeño Gigante le comprime el pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou aparece en casa de Kenma cargando una gran caja de cartón y una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Es sábado. Tuvo práctica. Y es libre del Instituto por el resto del fin de semana. La emoción se le traduce en el movimiento inquieto de los pies y en la forma en que ingresa a casa de Kenma llevándose el mundo por delante.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias por recibirme! —exclama a todo pulmón.</p>
<p>Kenma lo está esperando. Como lo espera todos los días, como si supiera en qué momento exacto del día Shouyou va a aparecerse allí o pudiera escuchar la bicicleta acercándose, como si ésta aún tuviera aquellas campanillas que usó cuando apenas aprendía a andar. Ésta vez, sin embargo, fue el propio Shouyou quien le notificó de su visita. Pues pasó por allí de regreso del Instituto antes de ir a su casa, anunciando a vivas voces que volvería en sólo unos minutos.</p>
<p>Kuroo, enrollado sobre sí mismo a la puerta de la casa, lo había observado con la naricita arrugada, y luego se había alejado por las escaleras hacia el interior de la casa, perdiéndose en su distribución laberíntica. Ahora el gato luce aburrido, mezclándose entre los pies de Kenma y mirando la caja que trae Shouyou en las manos con curiosidad. Kenma también lo mira con el rostro ladeado y los ojos fijos en la caja. Está en pijamas y tiene los cabellos revueltos, como si acabara de despertarse. Le presta su total y absoluta atención, y Shouyou se adentra en la casa avanzando con la caja de cartón.</p>
<p>Cuando la apoya sobre la mesa del kotatsu, Kuroo salta sobre las mantas y se acerca, olfateándola con interés. A Shouyou no le sorprende, hay un cuarto que Kenma llenó con las cajas de la mudanza y que Kuroo adoptó como suyo. Su amigo nunca supo decirle si el gato estaba allí antes que las cajas o si las cajas lo llamaron a la casa.</p>
<p>—Podemos agregar esta en tu habitación, Kuroo-san —le dice, animadamente, y con todo el respeto que caracteriza a un espíritu de su tipo. Los primeros días Shouyou se había sentido cauteloso ante su presencia, pues dicen las voces—al menos la de los Yamamoto—que los gatos negros son capaces de hacer saltar los espíritus de los muertos, pero luego se había convencido que Kuroo, nacido de la Casa y habitante natural de ésta, era benigno. Siempre y cuando él no intentara tocarlo sin permiso. Cuando el gato se frota ahora contra la caja y le apoya una pata posesivamente sobre la tapa, Shouyou sonríe—. Pero sólo luego que me saque todo lo de dentro.</p>
<p>El maullido de Kuroo resuena como una queja en la habitación y Shouyou responde con una carcajada, que sólo aumenta en volumen cuando divisa a Kenma, arrodillado del otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo con el mismo tipo de curiosidad felina. Como si quisiera y no quisiera saber al mismo tiempo. Un desinterés fingido que a Shouyou no le ha tomado más que un par de días en descifrar. Cualquier intento de aparentar desaparece cuando Shouyou empieza a quitar el contenido de la caja y a apoyarlo en la mesa. Kenma se inclina hacia adelante con tanta rapidez que casi choca su frente con la de Shouyou.</p>
<p>En la mesa Shouyou apoya cuadernos, fotografías, unas tijeras que sacó de los útiles de su hermana, y otras herramientas necesarias para realizar el trabajo que tiene en manos. El trabajo que les había encargado Takeda-sensei era representar sus sueños y su futuro en la manera que ellos consideraran más apropiada. Inevitablemente tendría que preparar un texto de más de mil palabras, pero Shouyou nunca fue bueno con las palabras.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo hacer la tarea aquí? En casa no puedo concentrarme, bueno, no que pueda concentrarme en clase tampoco, o en casa de Kageyama… pero, además, Natsu querría ayudar y haría muchas preguntas y…</p>
<p>Shouyou se detiene.</p>
<p>Kenma tiene una de las fotografías entre las manos. A Shouyou a veces las fotografías lo ponen nervioso. Su abuelo solía decir que cada instantánea capturaba un pedazo del alma de la persona retratada, y aunque Shouyou creció suficiente para saber que los poltgeister y los espíritus prefieren ocupar los electrodomésticos de la casa, como el refrigerador angurriento de Kenma, siempre debe contener un escalofrío cuando se ve a sí mismo impreso en el papel.</p>
<p>Ahora, Kenma estudia la fotografía en la mano. Shouyou había tenido que rebuscar por ella entre un montón de basura y papeles acumulados en el fondo del armario. Se había sentido avergonzado cuando había descubierto dónde había ido a parar aquella copia. En ella está junto a Bokuto y Akaashi, cuando Shouyou era aún un niño, Akaashi aún tenía los dedos pegados entre sí y no levantaba nunca la voz, y Bokuto, quien echaría el primer sueño de Shouyou a volar, brillaba como encendido por el mismísimo sol. Kenma le dirá luego, un día de tantos, cuando vuelvan a hablar de Bokuto y Shouyou se sienta encandilado por su memoria, que la luz sea quizás el legado que le dejó Bokuto. Pero ahora, mientras Shouyou mira la fotografía, sabe que lo que dejó su senpai en él antes de marcharse fue la semilla de una idea.</p>
<p>Y esa idea, tímida y emergente, como los primeros brotes de primavera, serán ahora el objeto de su tarea para Takeda-sensei. Shouyou quiere cortar la caja de cartón que es Pequeño Gigante, reventarle las aristas, transformarla en alas y recorrer el mundo. Quiere llegar tan lejos como se lo permitan sus pies, más alto que le permiten sus saltos. Más adelante, cuando la idea asiente raíces y las alas le crezcan en el cuerpo, lo hablará con Kenma.</p>
<p>De momento, se inclina hacia adelante y señala a Bokuto y Akaashi, presentándoselos a Kenma, y luego cambia la fotografía, luego otra, señalando a cada uno de sus amigos en ellas.</p>
<p>—Realmente tienes que conocerlos, Kenma —dice, ampliando la sonrisa y aunque Kenma no parece muy convencido, asiente.</p>
<p>—Pero, por ahora, tienes tarea…</p>
<p>—¡Kenma!</p>
<p>La risa de Kenma es sutil, un brote suave, que acompaña al ruido de la caja al caer al suelo, cuando Kuroo finalmente trepa a ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No es hasta algunas semanas después que Shouyou se sale con la suya.</p>
<p>Enero avanza frío y Kenma aprende rápidamente a controlar la cadencia de su voz para que sus frases no acaben congeladas a la mitad. Shouyou le dice que podrá escucharlas de todas formas en primavera, pero Kenma nunca parece muy convencido al respecto. Práctica con él todos los días, cuando Shouyou pasa por la Casa de los Gatos luego de los entrenamientos, y perfecciona poco a poco el volumen, el ritmo, y el movimiento exacto de sus labios para que Shouyou siempre pueda escucharlo a la perfección.</p>
<p>Kenma cree que él habla igual que siempre, pero Shouyou sabe que Pequeño Gigante tiene una manera de moldear a quienes se mudan a éste sin que se den cuenta. Hay algo en el aire, le había dicho más de una vez Kita-obaasan, quien cuida del Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales y lleva la piel tan arrugada como una manzana pasada de tiempo.</p>
<p>—Es lo que le digo también a mi Shin-chan, Shouyou-kun —le dijo la mujer más de una vez, acariciando a un pequeño zorro rojo con el pelaje de las orejas ennegrecidos. Shouyou nunca había estado muy seguro si hablaba del zorro o de su nieto, pero para Kita-obaasan no hacía realmente diferencia—. El aire de Pequeño Gigante no se encuentra en ningún rincón de todo Japón.</p>
<p>Por eso, cuando salen fuera de la Casa de los Gatos aquella tarde, Shouyou inhala profundo y deja que aquel <em>algo</em> en el aire le perfore los pulmones hasta hacerle doler. Kenma lo imita a media, pues el frío le produce un ataque de tos. Shouyou le golpea ligeramente la espalda hasta que se recupera y luego le sonríe.</p>
<p>—Aun no te acostumbras, pero no te preocupes, Kenma, Pequeño Gigante ya te aceptará. </p>
<p>—No… no estoy preocupado.</p>
<p>Kenma arruga la nariz hasta convertirla en un pequeño botoncito en el rostro que Shouyou está muy tentado a golpear, como hace con Natsu cuando se encapricha con algo. Lo que hace es sonreír con dientes blancos y hasta las orejas, mientras Kenma lo mira con ojos perspicaces, como si fuera capaz de entender lo que pasa por su cabeza. Hace tiempo, quizás uno o dos días después de conocerse, que Shouyou dejó de pensar en Kenma como un espíritu, un dios o un youkai. Shouyou sabe de estos, de las historias que viven y crecen y se multiplican sobre ellos en Pequeño Gigante, casi con mayor rapidez que las verdades detrás, pero hay algo aún más maravilloso en la normalidad de Kenma. Un chico que viene de Tokyo. Que tiene los ojos hechos de oro y de mundo.</p>
<p>Eso es todo lo que a Shouyou le interesa.</p>
<p>Están a la puerta de la Casa de los Gatos, con Kuroo sentado en el muro de la entrada como si se tratara de un komainu al ingreso de un santuario. Estaba allí cuando Shouyou llegó a buscar a Kenma y sigue allí, inmóvil como una estatua, con el pelaje ligeramente más blanco. No nieva, salvo sobre éste. Casi como aquella vez que Shouyou había comprado zapatillas nuevas cuando inició la secundaria y se unió al club de voleibol, y había tenido la brillante idea de estrenarlas un día de lluvia, y la lluvia había seguido sus pasos siempre que las usaba. En tiempos de sequía, cuando las zapatillas aún le servían, los vecinos y hasta su propio padre, solían pedirle que corriera por sus plantaciones para permitir que la tierra recibiera aquella agua.  </p>
<p>Kenma le saca la lengua a Kuroo y luego se acomoda la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Es casi tan grande que le cubre gran parte del rostro y Shouyou vuelve a fijarse en su nariz roja y en sus ojos entrecerrados por el viento.</p>
<p>—¡Shouyou-kun!</p>
<p>Está tan concentrado en Kenma que, por un segundo, cree la primavera se ha adelantado y ha derretido palabras de tiempos remotos. Pero cuando se voltea hacia la calle principal del pueblo, reconoce la silueta que se acerca. La emoción le brota desde los pies como un remolino que lo sacude entero y Shouyou se prende de la muñeca de Kenma, tirando de él para acercarse al recién llegado.</p>
<p>Está tan concentrado en caminar hacia adelante, en la perspectiva de presentarlos, que no se fija en Kenma, en la manera en que se sacude como golpeado por la fuerza de un huracán, en cómo abre los ojos cuando se fija en los dedos de Shouyou en su muñeca, y en la manera en que el corazón está por salirle por la garganta hacia afuera.</p>
<p>En el centro de la calle, Nishinoya Yuu huele a sal marina y a piel tostada por el sol. A las aventuras que Shouyou leía en libros de pequeño y a los juegos que Kenma guarda en las paredes de su casa.</p>
<p>Está igual que la última vez que lo vio. Y al mismo tiempo diferente. Como si se hubiera sacudido el peso del pueblo de los hombros y la sonrisa le hubiera crecido en los huesos. Cuando Shouyou hace una pequeña reverencia, Nishinoya se ríe con todo el cuerpo, rompe su espacio personal y lo abraza, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo. La muñeca de Kenma entre sus dedos es como un ancla que no le permite elevarse demasiado y desaparecer.</p>
<p>—¡Que alegría verte, Shouyou-kun! —Nishinoya sigue riendo cuando lo apoya en el suelo, indómito como si no fueran del mismo tamaño y Shouyou pesara menos que una pluma. Hace ya dos años que Nishinoya dejó el pueblo, con nada más que una muda de ropa al hombro y un sueño. La envidia a Shouyou se le pega como alas en el cuerpo, lo eleva ligeramente, y el resquemor que podría sentir en otra vida, se transforma en entusiasmo.</p>
<p>—¡Noya-san! ¿Qué… haces aquí? Creí que estabas por… ¿Italia? ¿O era Turquía? ¿O quizás Bolivia?</p>
<p>—¡Rusia! —Noya vuelve a carcajearse, como si la confusión de Shouyou sobre tantos países fuera el mejor chiste que ha escuchado en años—. ¡Nos encontramos con Lev! Y Asahi se puso nostálgico… ya sabes cómo es él.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que Shouyou sabe cómo es <em>Asahi</em>. Azumane Asahi vivía en la periferia del pueblo junto a sus padres. En una casa demasiado pequeña para él, de la cual apenas salía. Cuando Shouyou era pequeño, solía tenerle miedo, pues los rumores sobre Azumane crecían en la escuela como los yuyos que rodeaban su casa hasta hacerla lucir abandonada. No tenía más amigos que dos niños del pueblo vecino, que sólo él conocía y todos creían espíritus, y si podía evitarlo, no se acercaba ni siquiera hasta la ventana. O así había sido hasta la llegada de Nishinoya.</p>
<p>Nishinoya se había mudado a Pie Pequeño junto con su abuelo. Había aparecido en el pueblo como Kenma, pero una mañana de primavera, y había golpeado a la puerta de los Azumane con tanta fuerza, que había despertado a todo el pueblo como una tormenta. Nishinoya era un tornado contenido en un pequeño envoltorio, que había gritado por Asahi como si lo conociera y le había obligado que saliera fuera. A nadie, mucho menos a Shouyou, le había sorprendido que cuando Nishinoya se había parado frente a él, con las manos en la cintura, y le había dicho, con el pecho hinchado, que ahora que su abuelo estaba en las buenas manos del pueblo, él seguiría recorriendo mundo y se llevaría a Azumane consigo.</p>
<p>Shouyou, apenas entrando al preparatorio, no se había atrevido a pedirle que lo llevara también.</p>
<p>Ahora Noya está de visita y trae consigo el aroma a libertad.</p>
<p>Se inclina hacia a Shouyou, tuerce el rostro y mira a Kenma.</p>
<p>—¿Y éste quién es?</p>
<p>Aunque Shouyou teme que Kenma salga huyendo, éste fija los pies en el suelo y el aire de Pequeño Gigante le revuelve el cabello. Brilla bajo los rayos del sol.</p>
<p>Shouyou sonríe y desliza la mano hasta poder entrelazar sus dedos.</p>
<p>—¡Este es Kenma, Noya-senpai!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La llegada de Nishinoya a Pequeño Gigante abre una canilla que Kenma hasta entonces había logrado mantener firmemente cerrada y que sólo Shouyou había logrado franquear a la puerta de su casa. Como un goteo constante, Kenma comienza a conocer a aquellos nombres que Shouyou deja, y dejará, caer en los preciados momentos que compartan a solas. Los nombres ahora tienen rostros. El de Yachi, redondo y amigable, el de Lev, fiero como un tigre que le pone en alerta, el de Sakusa, neutro y vacío y a distancia.</p>
<p>Kenma colecciona aquellos encuentros como libros en la biblioteca. La timidez de Yachi y su sonrisa amable cuando lo había invitado a ir de picnic con ella. La voracidad con la que Lev había intentado alcanzar a Kuroo cuando éste había huido de él a la entrada de la Casa hasta posarse en las ramas de un árbol precariamente. Los ojos, única parte visible del rostro de Sakusa, cuando él y Shouyou habían cruzado camino con él en el mercado de Ukai. A éste último lo habían encontrado en el pasillo de la limpieza y la expresión en su rostro poco se había correspondido con la del resto de los amigos de Shouyou, pues Sakusa había hecho una mueca de disgusto al verlos y aunque Shouyou había intentado retenerlo, éste se había escabullido rápidamente por las puertas del mercado, dejando detrás de sí la superficie del piso inmaculadamente limpia y un rastro de tierra infértil.</p>
<p>—De pequeño se tragó una botella entera de desinfectante —le había dicho Shouyou como única explicación, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde entonces no toca a nadie. Osamu-san una vez le apostó a Atsumu-san que si lo tocaba se le limpiaría la sangre del cuerpo y moriría. Atsumu-san lo persiguió un mes entero hasta que se aburrió. Supongo que nunca llegó a tocarlo...</p>
<p>Kenma cree que, por la expresión que les había lanzado el muchacho, era un milagro que Atsumu-san siguiera con vida, lo hubiera o no alcanzado. Shouyou no parecía preocupado. Con la misma soltura con la que se hizo un lugar en la Casa de los Gatos, lo arrastra ahora a todos lados. Por eso no le sorprende cuando no tiene más remedio que cumplir con la invitación de Yachi a aquel picnic improvisado.</p>
<p>La realidad es que a Kenma no le molesta seguir a Shouyou, aun cuando le pesen los pies y quiera volver a encerrarse en la Casa, hay algo en Shouyou que siempre mantiene su atención como un juego nuevo que no termina de acabar de abrir. Una fascinación que le vibra en el cuerpo y le arde en los labios.</p>
<p>Es la segunda vez que van al Bosque Azul. Kenma se siente casi aliviado, pues estos días, cuando está en el centro del pueblo, sólo puede oler las sardinas que cuelgan en los frentes de la casa, mientras Pequeño Gigante se prepara para despedir el invierno y ahuyentar a los demonios con aquel espantoso olor a podrido que acabará por ahuyentarlos a ellos mismos. Esta vez no se adentran en los confines del bosque. No saludan al Gran Rey, ni se sientan a la sombra del Álamo. Se quedan a la entrada del bosque de bambú, con sus tallos de alturas imposibles a la espalda y el paisaje del pueblo en la ladera de la colina a la lejanía.</p>
<p>El sol está en lo más alto del cielo cuando llegan. Primero Shouyou, rápido como un pájaro en vuelo, con Kenma agarrado de sus hombros y piernas temblorosas cuando baja de la bicicleta. Luego, Yachi quien sonríe cargando con una enorme canasta que con dificultad apoya en el suelo. También, Akane, que se había colado en la salida casi por casualidad, quien llega corriendo, rápida como un lince, siguiendo el trajín de la bicicleta de Yachi sin demora.</p>
<p>Y, por último, Natsu, la hermana pequeña de Shouyou, pedaleando con dificultad y la lengua afuera.</p>
<p>—¡No es justo, niichan! —exclama cuando frena de golpe contra Shouyou—. ¡Dijiste que esperarías por mí!</p>
<p>Shouyou se ríe, apoya las manos en el manubrio de Natsu y le saca la lengua.</p>
<p>—Dije también que lo haría si no te quedabas atrás.</p>
<p>Natsu aprieta un mohín en los labios y se cruza de brazos, cargando toda la ofensa que es posible cargar en el cuerpo de una niña de doce años. Luego gira a observar a Kenma. El escalofrío que le recorre la espalda a Kenma bajo aquella mirada acusadora le eriza toda la piel.</p>
<p>—Vamos, no culpes a Kenma, creí que querías conocerlo, <em>mucho muchísimo, por favor, niichan… </em>—la imitación de Shouyou de su hermana le enrojece a ésta las mejillas hasta el tono de las puntas del cabello.</p>
<p>Yachi, quien prepara el espacio donde van a tomar aquel almuerzo improvisado de domingo, contiene una risa cauta con una mano, mientras que Akane, una muchachita de cabellos revueltos y mirada curiosa, deja que la suya le brote de los pulmones. Cuando Kenma lleve meses aquí, reconocerá aquel sonido característico de los hermanos Yamamoto, un sonido casi primario que les sacude el cuerpo cuando encuentran algo gracioso. Por un tiempo lo encontrará molesto, sobre todo cuando Tora invada su espacio con aquel sonido dispar, diciéndole que tiene una idea para animar su día, pero luego se amoldará a Kenma, con la sencillez de lo conocido y el poder de unos vínculos que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrán borran.</p>
<p>—¡Yo! ¡No! ¡Niichan! —Natsu se queja con la impotencia rellenándole los cachetes y Kenma siente empatía por su vergüenza. Incluso cuando Shouyou le revuelve los cabellos con una mano, y todos acaban por sentarse en el suelo, Kenma sigue pensando en la implicancia de que Natsu, la hermanita de Shouyou, quiera conocerlo. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Natsu se gira hacia él. Luce enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Aprieta los labios, entrelaza las manos delante del cuerpo, y habla—: Es que Shouyou-nii habla todo el tiempo de ti, Kenma-san.</p>
<p>Kenma abre los ojos. Mira la sonrisa cohibida de Yachi, la risa que ésta vez Akane si contiene entre dientes, la mirada franca de Natsu, que levanta los ojos del suelo para fijarlos en él, recuperando algo de su bravura. Shouyou se lleva una mano al cuello.</p>
<p>Tiene la nariz roja y se rehúsa a mirar a Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma ríe.</p>
<p>La risa le aprieta el pecho y le sacude el cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, Natsu.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma!</p>
<p>—¡Niichan! ¿Cómo que no le cuentas a Kenma de mí?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tiempo en Pequeño Gigante, Kenma aprendió en sus primeros días, se mueve de manera diferente, como si los relojes se hubieran olvidado de avanzar o el sol se apurase en demasía en ocultarse detrás del horizonte. No hay criterio aparente para el movimiento fluctuante del tiempo. Un momento el reloj de su teléfono se mantiene estático por más pulsaciones de las debidas y al siguiente avanzó horas enteras sin que él se diera cuenta. Antes, en Tokio, esto sólo sucedía en el espacio limitado de su dormitorio, pero ahora se extiende abarcando todos los terrenos del pueblo, desde la Casa de los Gatos hasta la colina donde se encuentran esa tarde.</p>
<p>Natsu se toma muy a pecho informarle a Kenma de todo lo que Shouyou no se ha dignado a contarle sobre ella hasta ahora. El relato de sus aventuras en la escuela, en el pueblo, junto, o no, a su hermano, es al mismo tiempo interminable y apenas una brisa. Kenma distingue en Natsu los mismos ademanes inquietos que inmortalizaron a Shouyou en su mente en los primeros días en el pueblo. La misma sonrisa. El mismo espíritu. Kenma se sorprende sonriéndole casi sin quererlo, preguntándole, de la misma forma que lo hace con Shouyou, por aquellas aventuras, por sus amigos, por el mundo que conforma Pequeño Gigante alrededor de ella.</p>
<p>Akane y Yachi comparten también, en medio de los relatos de Natsu, dejándole tomar el protagonismo, robarse a Kenma, y dejar que sea Shouyou quien pelee por su atención. Lo cual no resulta demasiado difícil, sentados uno al lado del otro, las rodillas rozándose, y Shouyou inclinándose hacia él para hacer comentarios ligeramente juguetones sobre los fallos de su hermana. Ante lo cual Natsu intenta pegarle, ofendida, y Shouyou usa a Kenma como barrera, apretando las manos sobre los hombros de éste y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda. La respiración de Shouyou fresca y ardiente por igual contra el cuello.</p>
<p>En aquel tiempo, inmensurable y variable como el océano, Kenma aprende que Natsu tiene el carácter de su hermano y una voluntad aún más amenazante. Que Akane ríe como hiena, pero se avergüenza con facilidad. Que Yachi solía ser un manojo de nervios pero que ahora trata a Kenma, a Shouyou, a Akane y, sobre todo a Natsu, con una madurez que causa la envidia de los más sabios del pueblo. Aprende que Shouyou brilla cuando está con otros, que su voz se eleva y eleva a los demás. Que, a veces, Kenma tiene la sensación de flotar sobre el suelo y que el roce de los dedos de Shouyou en su brazo cuando quiere llamar su atención le eriza la piel.</p>
<p>Para cuando el sol comienza a esconderse en el horizonte, Natsu está sentada frente a Kenma, mientras él intenta, sin mucho éxito, recogerle el cabello en un moño perfecto. Kenma no está muy seguro de cómo llegó allí, pero la mirada expectante de Shouyou y la súplica en los ojos de Natsu habían sido imposibles de ignorar. Yachi, con quien Kenma encontrará podrá hablar horas y mirar la nada, le lanza una mirada de disculpa, como si estuviera en ella controlar el carácter impulsivo de los Hinata, pero Kenma se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>Gira el moño alrededor de los cabellos de Natsu con toda la falta de experiencia que tiene de hacerlo en otros, y con todo el conocimiento de hacerlo sobre sus propios cabellos, hasta obtener un resultado decente.</p>
<p>—Definitivamente mejor que mi hermano.</p>
<p>Akane es la primera en dar su evaluación. Tiene una sonrisa juguetona en los labios que dice a Kenma que quizás el hermano de Akane no sea tan malo peinándola, sobre todo por la manera en que mueve las dos coletas que lleva hechas en el cabello, como para acentuar quién es el responsable de éstas. Yachi ríe. Shouyou sacude la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Akane-chan, eso es injusto, Taketora-san lo hace bien…</p>
<p>—¿Quieres decir que Kenma-kun lo hace mal? —la voz de Yachi es cautelosa, como si apenas se atreviera a meterse de aquella forma con su amigo, pero cargada con la confianza de quienes se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Shouyou le ha contado de ella. De su habitación llena de estrellas. Que se conocen desde la escuela. Que antes temía por todo y ahora es la más valiente de todos. Cuando Shouyou habla de Yachi, lo hace con orgullo y calidez. Ahora, Kenma entiende por qué.</p>
<p>El sonido que escapa de los labios de Shouyou es uno que Kenma, sorprendentemente, no ha escuchado nunca de él. Una exclamación aguda que parece sacudirle el cuerpo entero, y junto a él, donde se rozan, se sacude Kenma también. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Shouyou le burbujea a Kenma en el pecho.</p>
<p>—¡Yo no dije eso!</p>
<p>Natsu, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que el moño en el que Kenma recogió sus cabellos se mueva también hacia los lados como un péndulo, se cruza de brazos y juzga a su hermano con la mirada.</p>
<p>—¿Verdad que sabes que no quise decir eso, Kenma?</p>
<p>Hay tanta desesperación en la mirada que le dedica Shouyou que Kenma tiene que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada que asuste a Natsu y atraiga las miradas de Yachi y Akane. Kenma se sorprende pensando que no quiere asustarlas. Que se está bien. Aquí. Mientras el sol comienza a ocultarse y Shouyou brilla con luz propia, al tiempo que pequeñas estrellas comienzan a crecer alrededor de Yachi, como si estuviera sentada sobre un lago hecho del mismo material del cielo.</p>
<p>Akane es quien ríe primero.</p>
<p>Luego le sigue el resto.</p>
<p>Kenma se inclina hacia Shouyou con una sonrisa en los labios.</p>
<p>Dice—: Lo sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa tarde, el tiempo se desvanece y Shouyou acompaña a Kenma de regreso hasta la Casa de los Gatos. Kenma insiste en que no es necesario, que puede hacer el trayecto desde casa de Shouyou a pie, pero él no se deja vencer, no está dispuesto a dejar que Kenma acabe ese día solo, con un miedo irracional apresándole las cuerdas vocales y adueñándose de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—No quiero que te pase como a Kageyama —le dice como única explicación.</p>
<p>El escalofrío le recorre entero, como si las advertencias del Gran Rey del Bosque Azul lo siguieran aún fuera de la protección de los tallos de bambú. Como si aún fuera tres inviernos atrás y las voces corrieran por las calles del pueblo, buscando a su mejor amigo en todos los rincones, bajo la nieve y bajo las piedras.</p>
<p>Kenma es un chico del invierno, Shouyou no tiene por qué preocuparse.</p>
<p>Pero el tiempo se desvanece y Shouyou quiere acompañar a Kenma. Hay sombras en la periferia de la calle principal y hay razones que Shouyou lleva en el pecho y tienen alas.</p>
<p>—No me va a pasar nada, Shouyou… —Kenma parece divertido ante su testarudez. Se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja y le sonríe, con esa calidez que lo abraza como el roce de una manta envuelta sobre los hombros—. Cuéntame… cuéntame que pasó con Kageyama.</p>
<p>Shouyou arquea el ceño, considera qué puede contarle, no por lo que sabe sino por lo que no llega a comprender. Aprieta las manos sobre los manubrios de la bicicleta que se desliza con dificultad entre ellos y continúa caminando. El hielo alrededor de las ruedas comienza a derretirse como un augurio, pero a cada paso que avanzan, se alejan un poco más de la Casa. Como el tiempo, el espacio se desvanece.</p>
<p>Shouyou le cuenta a Kenma un cuento.</p>
<p>Una fábula para aquellos ajenos a Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>Una excusa para los más osados a acusar a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Una verdad a medias de la que sólo Kageyama sabe los detalles.</p>
<p>Kenma escucha con la misma avidez que Natsu cuando Shouyou le cuenta historias antes de dormir, los ojos fijos en Shouyou, los pies haciendo el camino hacia la Casa de los Gatos por inercia. Tiene el cabello atado en un par de moños dispares, culpa de Natsu, y aún en la noche, con una luna oculta entre las nubes, el dorado de su mirada parece brillar.</p>
<p>Shouyou se fija en las pequeñas nubes de vapor que escapan a sus labios mientras andan y se pregunta si la noche que desapareció Kageyama éste sintió el viento igual. No lo suficientemente filoso para congelar su respiración, pero suficientemente vivo para tragárselo entero.</p>
<p>—Dicen que escapó. Dicen que se lo llevó Izanami. Dicen que se perdió en el bosque y no supo cómo volver. Lo cual, déjame decirte, Kenma… no me sorprende.</p>
<p>Shouyou arruga la frente con preocupación. A veces teme que Kageyama vuelva a perderse.</p>
<p>Kenma ahoga una risa, ladea el rostro analizando sus palabras y Shouyou siente el rubor en las mejillas. Carraspea, retomando aquel tono de misterio que usa cuando quiere que Natsu se transporte a otro mundo. Kenma lo hace todo el tiempo, en su casa, en sus paredes, en sus juegos. Si Shouyou quiere conservar su atención sin distracciones, el camino hasta la Casa de los Gatos debe ser, sólo por esta noche, eterno.</p>
<p>Shouyou relata, con voz suave y contenida, con énfasis y pausas. Kenma, quien dejó de mirar el tiempo cuando Natsu comenzó a hablar en el prado frente al Bosque Azul, lo escucha con atención. Presa de un encantamiento. Resulta difícil desviar la atención, ni tampoco quiere hacerlo. Pero Shouyou no tiene tiempo de fijarse en su reacción, pues la historia le brota del pecho como si fuera un bardo de occidente, relatando una enorme aventura, o Nishinoya le hubiera pasado su entusiasmo sobre las cosas que ha conocido del mundo. Como si llevara a Bokuto posado sobre los hombros, dándole consejos de cómo volar más alto, más lejos, más fuerte.</p>
<p>Shouyou le cuenta de Kageyama peleándose con Kunimi y Kindaichi por el largo entero de una semana, quince horas y veinte minutos, según los cálculos de Tsukishima, antes de su desaparición.</p>
<p>—¡Lo buscó todo el pueblo, incluso hasta debajo de las piedras! Como si Kageyama fuera capaz de encogerse tanto o no fuera a morder a quien lo encontrara. Pero no apareció. Dicen que el invierno se lo llevó.</p>
<p>Los cabellos de Kenma se mecen en la brisa, brillan humedecidos por la noche y Shouyou puede escucharlos sonar como campanadas. Mira hacia el cielo. Aprieta las manos en el manubrio.</p>
<p>—Kunimi y Kindaichi no salieron a buscarlo. Kunimi dijo que era en vano, que era imposible encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado y Kindaichi lloró una semana entera, hasta que un día amaneció con un río junto a su casa. Creo que se sentía culpable, aunque no sé si Kageyama lo sabe. Kageyama no habla mucho al respecto. Durante mucho tiempo no habló nada.</p>
<p>Tampoco lo hicieron Kunimi y Kindaichi. Eso también le cuenta Shouyou. De las veces que los vio escaparse hasta el bosque, de los versos que le contó el Gran Rey sobre sus escapadas, de la manera en que esperaba Kindaichi despierto hasta que el cansancio lo vencía bajo el Álamo. De las palmadas en el hombro de Kunimi. Del “estúpido Kageyama” que repetía con menos enfado del que aparentaba.</p>
<p>—Yo creo que tenía miedo. Kageyama, creo… no quería ser él quien los perdiera a ellos. —la pausa se prolonga. Shouyou detiene la bicicleta frente a la casa de Kenma. Gris e imponente se eleva frente a ellos llenándolos de sombras. En él, siguen fijos los ojos de Kenma—. No me gusta el miedo. Bokuto-senpai dice que el miedo no te deja emprender el vuelo.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios. Ya no sonríe, pero pone una mano sobre la de Shouyou y le acaricia suavemente los dedos.</p>
<p>—Supongo… pero también es normal tener miedo. Todo el tiempo. —El escalofrío que recorre a Kenma, Shouyou puede sentirlo donde se tocan sus manos, donde se entrelazan sus dedos—. Quizás Kageyama tenía que irse… estar sólo, el miedo vive en nosotros Shouyou… no en los otros.</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente. Un par de movimientos firmes.</p>
<p>—Eres muy sabio, Kenma.</p>
<p>La sinceridad le brota por los labios, lo hace sonreír y le hincha el pecho, acercándose hacia Kenma. Éste sacude la cabeza, mira la casa buscando algo, quizás a Kuroo y su mirada inquisidora, que por una noche no parece aparecerse por ningún lado.</p>
<p>—No lo creo, Shouyou. Sólo… yo también me perdí en Pequeño Gigante este invierno.</p>
<p>—¡Eso no es cierto! —Shouyou ladea el rostro, aprieta el ceño confundido, y no entiende por qué Kenma parece tan divertido—. ¡Estás aquí conmigo, Kenma!</p>
<p>Cuando los brazos de Shouyou rompen la distancia de la bicicleta y se enrollan alrededor de Kenma, no puede prever el manojo de pensamientos que éste procesa en el pecho. Kenma piensa en Kuro y en su mirada de orgullo que le llenaría de molestia. Piensa en perderse entre la nieve, y luego llegar a Pequeño Gigante. Piensa en Tokio, y en el miedo. Pero allí, en esa noche oscura, no hay gatos negros ni Kenma tiene que preocuparse por otra cosa que los brazos de Shouyou alrededor de su cuello y la presión incomoda del manubrio de la bicicleta entre ellos.</p>
<p>Kenma piensa que el pueblo ya no huele a pescado, y quizás si sea verdad que se acerca la primavera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou era un niño inquieto. Kenma lee sobre él en uno de los libros de su biblioteca. No cree haberlo traído de Tokio, ni está muy seguro cómo llegó a su estantería, pero allí está, en hojas tersas y suaves como la pluma de un ave.</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou era un niño inquieto. Eso le cuenta Shouyou un día, mientras están tirados en la sala de la casa, las pantallas al mismo tiempo prendidas y apagadas y la mirada en el techo. Allí Kenma puede divisar la silueta de un búho. Sus alas se extienden, se expanden hasta ocupar no sólo el techo, sino también las paredes, y envolverlos a ambos en sombras.</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou tenía apenas tres años cuando llegó a Pequeño Gigante. Él, colgando en una canasta de un árbol, y su familia, nómades que se habían separado de su feria y perdido en el camino a su próxima función, se habían asentado a las afueras del pueblo, allí donde el bosque era más espeso y las aves se veían atraídas por el canto de las voces de las mujeres en la familia. La madre y dos hermanas mayores. Shouyou le jurará más de una vez que aún puede escuchar su canto de vez en cuando en las noches, como el canto de una sirena, y que aquel rincón del pueblo es un imán de búhos, cuervos, pájaros diversos y Akaashis. Entonces Kenma no sabrá muy bien a quién se refiere, no conocerá la mirada severa y precisa de Akaashi, ni el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos, ni la manera en que se le hincha el pecho cuando habla de Bokuto Koutarou, no el niño de tres años, pero el adolescente con—: Ojos tan dorados como los tuyos, Kozume.</p>
<p>Kenma no aprende demasiado de Bokuto, de la leyenda del chico que se convirtió en ave y un día partió del pueblo, envuelto de aplausos, hasta convertirse en un punto tan pequeño como una estrella. Pero aprende, a su manera, que todo aquel que se pierde, siempre encuentra su camino de vuelta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llegar al instituto de Shouyou resulta aún más difícil que llegar a Pequeño Gigante, o subir la colina que lleva al Bosque Azul. La escuela está a mitad de camino entre varios pueblos pequeños, es un poco como una extensión de casa; pasando un puente sobre el arroyo que baja por la ladera de la montaña incluso en invierno, testarudo a mantenerse en movimiento; a través de una plantación de té siempre verde, incluso en los días más fríos del año; escondida entre cerezos, de ramas afiladas y amenazantes que en primavera invaden el instituto, el camino y los pueblos cercanos de pétalos rosas.</p>
<p>Shouyou le cuenta de estos a Kenma mientras se acercan al instituto el primer sábado de febrero. Es temprano y el fresco le golpea el rostro y la bicicleta rueda y rueda en la bajada que lleva a los cerezos. Siente las manos de Kenma aferradas a la cintura, mientras se elevan sobre el suelo, rápido y más rápido hasta que Shouyou siente granas de gritar.</p>
<p>—¡Te llevaré a verlos! —exclama. Ya puede imaginarlos, cuando la primavera caiga sobre Pequeño Gigante y el lago en el bosque se torne rosa y puedan nadar en ellos—. ¡Te encantará, Kenma! ¡Kenma! !Kenma!</p>
<p>Shouyou grita a todo pulmón, el nombre de Kenma deslizándosele por la lengua con tanta naturalidad como si se tratara de un disco rayado. Kenma ríe, lo envuelve con los brazos y apoya el rostro contra la espalda de Shouyou.</p>
<p>—Estoy aquí, Shouyou. —Aunque Kenma parece divertido, Shouyou no puede evitar pedalear más fuerte, elevar la bicicleta más alto. Quizás, si pone la voluntad suficiente, sería capaz de elevarlos a ambos hasta atravesar el cielo y observar el Instituto desde el aire. Pero los brazos de Kenma alrededor de su cuerpo son como un ancla que lo mantienen, si sólo por un momento, con los pies, o las ruedas, en el suelo—. No es como que me vaya a ir a ningún lado… a ésta velocidad no quiero caerme.</p>
<p>—Nunca te dejaría caer, Kenma —le dice, cuando ya están pasando bajo los árboles escuálidos, sin hojas ni frutos ni flores.</p>
<p>Los árboles están vacíos, pero en vez de parecer solitarios, huelen a oportunidades. El ciclo de la vida y todo eso, los árboles son más viejos que las historias, ellos recuerdan. Shouyou no está muy seguro a quién escuchó decir aquello. Quizás a Takeda, o al Gran Rey, o a Tsukishima. Tsukishima sabe demasiado para un joven de diecisiete años. Quizás los árboles puedan contarles sus secretos. Shouyou arruga el rostro pensativo mientras deja la bicicleta a la entrada y guía a Kenma por los terrenos. Tsukishima siempre fue un poco extraño.</p>
<p>Kenma lo sigue como lo ha seguido Natsu incontables veces: sin dudar, ni cuestionar, y con una curiosidad que intenta ocultar en sus cabellos revueltos y su mirada huidiza. Shouyou puede sentirla sobre él cuando no está mirando, el mismo tipo de concentración que Kenma dedica a las pantallas en la Casa, y el sonrojo se le sube hasta la nariz.</p>
<p>—Quien diría que llegaría el día en que Hinata, sólo pienso en saltar tras una pelota, Shouyou estaría tarde a práctica…</p>
<p>No puede ser otra que la voz de Tsukishima la que lo recibe. Luce más alto que nunca, posiblemente haya crecido un par de centímetros, y Shouyou se pregunta si alguna vez dejará de crecer o seguirá haciéndolo hasta convertirse en un gigante que en el futuro podrá ser confundido con el fósil de un dinosaurio. Poco puede él saber aún que el pequeño hueso que revolucionará Pequeño Gigante en algunos años no será más grande que una uña y que Tsukishima se habrá, finalmente, asentado en el metro noventa con un milímetro de altura.</p>
<p>Ahora Tsukishima está a la puerta de la entrada con los brazos cruzados, y mira por encima del hombro a Kenma. Suelta un respingo, intercambiando la mirada de Shouyou a Kenma y viceversa, y su expresión se llena de esa malicia característica que hizo que Shouyou lo detestara por el largo entero de un año y medio.</p>
<p>—Ya veo en qué has estado tan ocupado… ¿vienes a presentarnos a tu novio entonces?</p>
<p>—¡Yo! ¡No…! ¡O sea…! Yo no hablo con locos que hablan con los árboles, Tsukishima —declara, sintiéndose avergonzado y temiendo que Kenma salga corriendo de vuelta hacia el pueblo, pero cuando se gira hacia él, éste simplemente sonríe y se encoje de hombros, como si las palabras de Tsukishima no importaran. Shouyou siente la decepción un segundo. Luego se disipa cuando siente la voz de Tadashi, y la típica y característica respiración violenta de Kageyama acercarse. Shouyou estira una mano hacia Kenma y sonríe—. Ven, quiero que conozcas al equipo, Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma no está muy seguro en qué momento o bajo qué condiciones acaba sentado en el entrepiso del gimnasio, con las piernas colgando en el aire, las manos en los barrotes de la baranda y el rostro enmarcado por éstos. Shouyou le presentó a Tsukishima, un muchacho rubio y alto, de mirada perspicaz y comprensión más allá de la realidad. Había bastado una mirada de su parte para que Kenma temiera por aquellos secretos que ni siquiera tiene. Sólo la presencia nerviosa de Shouyou había sido capaz de centrarlo lo suficiente para hacerle frente.</p>
<p>Tras Tsukishima había llegado Tadashi. Las pecas en su rostro tan notorias como estrellas en el firmamento de Pequeño Gigante y una sonrisa firme y cálida, que le había ofrecido a Kenma una pequeña inclinación de su cuerpo en señal de respeto. A su espalda, Yachi y Akane habían agitado sus manitas, pronunciando su nombre con la familiaridad de quien ya se han visto varias veces, y finalmente, Kenma conoció a Kageyama.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal… que tal el invierno? —le había dicho, con voz seca y ronca, y Kenma había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle entero, pues fue capaz de escuchar el resto de las preguntas como ecos. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tardaste? ¿Viste a Izanami? Un torbellino con la potencia de un huracán. Kageyama no cambió de expresión en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando su séquito, en palabras de Shouyou, se acercó a cada uno de sus lados, como los komainu de un santuario.</p>
<p>El frío acompañó a Kenma hasta este momento. De alguna manera acaba aquí, mirando hacia la cancha desde el segundo nivel del gimnasio, un piso algo destartalado y una baranda de metal a punto de caerse sobre los jugadores abajo.</p>
<p>Kenma está sentado entre Yamamoto Taketora, el hermano mayor de Akane, que según había explicado, sólo estaba allí porque su madre le había obligado a acompañar a su hermana como si ésta aún tuviera cinco años y no porque quisiera asegurarse que nadie, mucho menos ese larguito de Lev de segundo, se acercara; y Fukunaga Shouhei, un muchacho extraño, que nadie nunca supo decirle ni entonces ni en todo el tiempo que viva en Pequeño Gigante, a qué pueblo pertenecía, y que se había presentado con una risa y un—: No hay encuentros casuales, Kozume Kenma, jeje. —Luego, se había girado hacia Tsukishima, y con la misma expresión bondadosa había continuado—: Tarde, pero llega, todo llega, jeje, lo que importa llega.</p>
<p>Ahora, aquella extraña manera de hablar y repetirse se transforma en un relato un tanto acelerado de los sucesos en la cancha. Fukunaga parece hablar más para sí mismo que para Kenma o Yamamoto, y tarda por momentos en decir nada, dejando que sea Yamamoto quien llene el aire de exclamaciones para todos abajo, hasta que el entrenador lo manda callarse y dejarlo trabajar. Fukunaga, Kenma aprenderá más adelante, siempre está un poco por delante del tiempo. Siempre sabe un poco más que los demás, un poco más de los demás, antes que ellos mismos. Ahora, sus extrañas frases predicen los movimientos de las jugadas que entrena el equipo y cuando la cancha se divide en dos y comienza el partido, Fukunaga parece saber quién ganará desde antes de empezar.</p>
<p>Kenma trata de seguir las jugadas en la cancha, como lo haría con uno de sus juegos en las pantallas de su casa, y mueve los dedos sobre un control imaginario, moviendo los hilos de cada uno de los jugadores abajo, pero es Fukunaga quien sonríe y asiente con cada jugada, como si fuera él quien verdaderamente tiene el control.</p>
<p>—Todo hombre es un héroe, hehe, vuela, vuela —dice.</p>
<p>Kenma no sabe por qué, pero contiene la respiración.</p>
<p>Frente a la red, Shouyou se eleva en el aire como un remolino, con tanta rapidez como los vientos de un tornado y la fuerza de un tsunami. Golpea la pelota y ésta se revienta contra el suelo con un sonido seco.</p>
<p>Junto a Kenma, Fukunaga aplaude.</p>
<p> —Vuela, vuela, tan alto que no puedan alcanzarte, Hinata Shouyou, hehe.</p>
<p>Yamamoto se estremece.</p>
<p>Kenma es incapaz de realmente prestarle atención y cuando intente reconstruir el momento esa noche en la mente, le tomará rehacer varias jugadas, hasta poder capturar sus palabras y sus silencios.</p>
<p>Por las ventanas de aquella segunda planta oxidada se cuela la luz del sol y éste creas alas que se posan junto a Shouyou en el suelo.</p>
<p>Kenma siente la victoria entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Como si aquello fuera efecto y consecuencia de su propia estrategia.</p>
<p>Observa a Shouyou, reluce desde la cancha y le sonríe a Kenma, como si el juego se hubiera detenido en la cancha para poder compartir ese momento.</p>
<p>Fukunaga ríe.</p>
<p>Aunque no dice nada, Kenma siente el sonrojo en las orejas.</p>
<p>Aquel despliegue de fuerza y altura de Shouyou no deja de ser una sorpresa a medida que avanza el partido de tres contra tres. Kenma lo observa con un interés que reserva únicamente para sus juegos favoritos, aquellos que es incapaz de decodificar luego de varias partidas. El Shouyou que se eleva del suelo mientras anda en la bicicleta es apenas un pichón de cuervo aprendiendo a despegar. Aquí, Shouyou crea las alas que un día le dejarán partir de Pequeño Gigante en busca de más.</p>
<p>Mientras continúa el partido, Fukunaga avanza con su relato un par de segundos siempre por delante de cada jugada, mientras que Yamamoto grita exaltado, como si aquel fuera el único volumen de su voz.</p>
<p>Cuando es capaz de desviar la mirada de Shouyou, o el grito de Yamamoto le aturde los oídos, Kenma arruga los labios, conteniendo a duras penas la molestia. Su primera impresión de Yamamoto, una que poco a poco se irá diluyendo con el paso del tiempo, es que Yamamoto Taketora es el tipo de persona que dejó atrás en Tokio, el tipo de persona por el cual ahora toma sus clases a distancia y se mudó a vivir en un pueblo en el medio de la nada.</p>
<p>—Así no van a ganarle a nadie —bufa éste, por enésima vez, cuando Tsukishima, o quizás Kunimi, Kenma no está muy seguro cuál en esta oportunidad, no corren lo suficientemente rápido o dejan ir una pelota fuera, que, a criterio de Yamamoto, podrían haber alcanzado.</p>
<p>Kenma sabe lo suficiente del deporte por lo que le han contado otros, por lo que le ha contado Shouyou, para entender a qué se refiere Yamamoto, pero aún aquí, sentado lejos de tanto movimiento, con las manos en el regazo y el fresco de una ventana abierta haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, siente empatía por el desgano que Tsukishima y Kunimi sienten de hacer un solo movimiento por encima de lo estrictamente necesario. Aunque no le sorprende la manera en que Shouyou se mueve a un lado a otro de la cancha, como el perro de su abuela, no sabe si él, Kozume Kenma, sería, en este o cualquier otro universo, capaz de seguirle el ritmo.</p>
<p>Por un instante, Kenma tiene el impulso de hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Es que acaso no tienen agallas, por eso es que nunca le ganan a nadie. </p>
<p>A Kenma la molestia acaba por asentársele en el cuerpo.</p>
<p>—A veces, la mejor jugada es esperar al siguiente movimiento —dice, apretando los dientes, con el lomo erizado como un gato. Kuro estaría orgulloso de aquel arrebato.</p>
<p>Kenma y Yamamoto se miran, con una furia que no volverá realmente a repetirse en el futuro, mucho menos cuando Kenma le abra la puerta de su casa y le demuestre la forma que toman sus agallas cuando se lleve la victoria una tarde sobre las pantallas.</p>
<p>Fukunaga desaparece y vuelve con un balde de agua.</p>
<p>Fukunaga Shouhei es un chico extraño.</p>
<p>—Mas vale prevenir que lamentar, hehe —dice, sentándose entre ambos, empujándolos con una delicadeza sobrenatural, y colocándose el balde entre las piernas—. Si tiene solución, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.</p>
<p>Fukunaga da un par de palmaditas al balde.</p>
<p>—En el voleibol hay que tener agallas —insiste Taketora con aire de entendido. Kenma aprieta las manos en el regazo—. Sin agallas nada tiene sentido.</p>
<p>—Muchas cosas tienen sentido.</p>
<p>—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?</p>
<p>—El agua anda descalza por las calles mojadas —Fukunaga recita aquellos versos de poeta, vuelve a palmear el balde como una advertencia. Kenma cree que ha escuchado aquella frase antes, es tan inadecuada en medio de la conversación que no tiene más remedio que fijarse en su reflejo—. Agua, Agua, hehe.</p>
<p>Yamamoto mira el agua en el balde también.</p>
<p>En esta, ambos se ven reflejados y la marea calma.</p>
<p>Fukunaga sonríe, mete una mano en el agua y los salpica a ambos en el rostro con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos.</p>
<p>—Un buen amigo, encuentra buenas amistades aun a pesar suyo —declara.</p>
<p>Kenma frunce el ceño. Yamamoto se cruza de brazos. Los tres miran el partido. Entonces, Kenma aún no puede entrever los lazos que aquel balde de agua crea sobre su superficie como aros concéntricos, y cuán poco le interesará a él salir de ellos. Piensa en los amigos de Shouyou. En los que están abajo en la cancha; en los gemelos Miya que conocerá luego, pues aparecen como topos por las puertas y las ventanas, esperado a ser golpeados con una pelota en el rostro en vez de un martillo; sobre los que Shouyou le cuenta ahora, en Pequeño Gigante, y los que le contará luego, en el mundo.</p>
<p>Kenma mira a Shouyou saltar en la cancha y lo imagina volar.</p>
<p>De la misma forma que lo hizo Bokuto una vez.</p>
<p>De la forma en que Shouyou quiere hacerlo.</p>
<p>A Kenma algo le infla el pecho y es él quien se siente elevar ligeramente del suelo.</p>
<p>Fukunaga ríe.</p>
<p>Le da un par de palmadas en la espalda a Kenma, y sonríe con esa manera tan particular suya, que le recuerda a Kenma, una y otra vez, que Fukunaga siempre sabe lo que va a pasar.</p>
<p>— Si tiene alas ¿por qué no iba a volar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es cuando están regresando a casa que Kenma tiene una idea. Juega con el teléfono en las manos, lo da vuelta a un lado y a otro, observa a Shouyou. Vuelven a pie, muy cerca, Shouyou arrastrando la bicicleta, Kenma las piernas. Como si hubiese sido él quien estuvo entrenando, una práctica sin fin ni objetivo, más que el elevarlos un poco más lejos.</p>
<p>Shouyou le confiesa que ya se acabaron las competencias.</p>
<p>Kenma juega con el teléfono entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Sonríe con el sol en los dientes y el reflejo de Shouyou en la mirada.</p>
<p>Levanta el teléfono y le toma una foto.</p>
<p>El ruido del disparo resuena tan alto que Shouyou puede sentirlo en los oídos, incluso aunque estén sobre el puente y el río se extienda bullicioso y molesto. Kenma sonríe y a Shouyou le burbujea algo en el pecho. Como si se le abriera en medio y lo que sea que éste contuvo adentro hasta ahora se desplegara en vuelo.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso intentas robarte mi alma, Kenma?</p>
<p>La risa de Kenma le brota de los labios, luminosa y encantadora.</p>
<p>Se encoje de hombros.</p>
<p>Le brillan los ojos.</p>
<p>—Quizás, tal vez… puede ser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me gustan los gatos negros… tiene… e’tás ondas… <em>maneticas</em> que hacen que los cuerpos de los muertos salten o algo…</p>
<p>—¿Magnéticas?</p>
<p>—Sí, eso, lo que sea.</p>
<p>Yamamoto sacude una mano en el aire, restándole importancia, y vuelve a fijarse en Kuroo. El gato negro está sentado junto a Kenma, en el muro exterior de la Casa de los Gatos. Se lame las patas sin importarle qué pueda opinar Yamamoto de él, con la experiencia de quien sabe muy bien cómo aparentar indiferencia.</p>
<p>—No me gustan, eso.</p>
<p>Yamamoto se aleja un par de pasos antes de sentarse él también en el muro. Desde allí se puede divisar toda la calle principal de Pequeño Gigante. Kenma se sorprende encontrándola cada día más larga. La casa de Shouyou está hasta lo último, tiene madera naranja, techo naranja, césped naranja, pues el sol apenas amanece por sobre el horizonte, como si naciera en ella. Pero cada día aparecen más casas entre ésta y la Casa de los Gatos. Kenma distingue el hogar de los Yamamoto justo al medio del camino. A la entrada de la misma, está el antiguo pote de comida, la pequeña casita y las piedritas del gato que ya no vive en ellas. Kenma supone que fuera cual fuera aquel gato, importado de otras tierras según le había confesado Shouyou, no debió ser negro.</p>
<p>—No sé qué haces aquí, Yamamoto.</p>
<p>Kenma arruga la nariz. Deja que Kuroo se desperece junto a él en el muro y luego se acomode en su regazo, buscando una compañía que le ha tomado semanas de mutuo desinterés sortear. Kenma le roza el lomo con los dedos y ladea el rostro hacia Yamamoto. Es temprano, Shouyou pasará en cualquier momento hacia el Instituto y Kenma, definitivamente, no está esperando, como no lo hace desde hace días ni lo hará luego que se lo lleve la primavera. Simplemente le gusta sentarse en aquel muro, imaginar que el pueblo es un juego, y mover las piezas en el tablero.</p>
<p>Un gesto de su mano atrae todas las mañanas al viejo Washijou afuera de la casa, usualmente olvida cambiarse las pantuflas y refunfuña cuando vuelve a la puerta. Más adelante, la casa de los Yaiba despierta inquieta. Es más alta que el resto de las casas, hecha a medida de sus ocupantes. Aún es temprano, en el día, y en la vida de Kenma en Pequeño Gigante, pero será Lev quien golpee todos los días su puerta cuando Shouyou no pueda hacerlo. Por ahora, el remolino de voces en lenguas que le son desconocidas Kenma las calla empuñando la mano derecha en el aire. Como un concertista, mece la mañana a su gusto. Y si Shouyou pasa por allí a saludarlo de camino el Instituto, pues, Kenma tampoco se queja.</p>
<p>Pero ahora Yamamoto está allí. Una pieza en el tablero que él no consideró.</p>
<p>Cuando se fija en él, Yamamoto luce avergonzado. No tarda en sacudirse aquel gesto y ponerse a la defensiva. Kenma suspira.</p>
<p>—Fukunaga dijo que necesitabas ayuda, o eso creo… ¿no la necesitas? Porque me voy, entonces.</p>
<p>—¿Ayuda?</p>
<p>—¿No sé? Tienes que mover algo, necesitas alguien con fuerza —Yamamoto flexiona los brazos, como si fuera un fisicoculturista. Entonces, Yamamoto nunca ha salido del pueblo más que para ir al Instituto, no tiene la moto con la que marcará aquellas calles hasta tener un surco propio. Luce escuálido y ridículo, con el pelo cortado por su propia mano y un tinte que huele a los dedos de su hermana menor—. ¡No sé! Fukunaga no es… exactamente preciso.  ¿Sabes? Lo conociste…</p>
<p><em>—</em> <em>El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora, Kozume Kenma</em> —le había dicho Fukunaga un par de días después de la visita al entrenamiento de Shouyou. Kenma lo había encontrado a un lado del camino que lleva al mercado de Ukai, contando tallos de yerbas silvestres como flores. Ni siquiera se había dignado a girarse a verlo cuando le había hablado, ni había pronunciado ninguna otra palabra cuando Kenma se había detenido a su lado a contar los tallos.</p>
<p>Ahora, sentado junto a Yamamoto, Kenma ríe.</p>
<p>—Lo conozco.</p>
<p>Presente. Kenma se sorprende cuando aquella calidez que Shouyou plantó en él se expande, poco a poco, abarcando todo lo ancho y largo que ocupa Pequeño Gigante en su pecho. Kenma conoce a Fukunaga, un par de encuentros fortuitos son más que suficientes. Kenma conocerá a Yamamoto. Será Taketora. Una certeza tan fuerte que le hace reír más fuerte.</p>
<p>Yamamoto lo mira con ojos abiertos, confuso y lleno de sorpresa. Kuroo salta de su regazo, molesto y se aleja hacia el interior de la casa.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo reírme? —Kenma pregunta a ambos, indignado.</p>
<p>Yamamoto demora unos momentos en reaccionar. Sonríe y sacude la cabeza. O sacude la cabeza y sonríe, Kenma no está muy seguro del orden de la secuencia.</p>
<p>—Desprevenido. Estaba desprevenido… creí que sólo reías así con Hinata, Kenma.</p>
<p><em>Kenma</em>. Hasta ahora sólo Shouyou lo ha llamado de aquella manera.</p>
<p>—Ya ves que no, Tora.</p>
<p>Yamamoto abre los labios, pero no sale ninguna exclamación de ellos. Por un momento, Kenma teme se vaya a lanzar a abrazarlo y el pensamiento le eriza toda la piel. El grito de Shouyou cae sobre él como un bálsamo. Shouyou se acerca en vuelo hacia ellos. Monta en la bicicleta, pero como cada día desde que Kenma se sienta a no esperarlo, las ruedas están un poco más separadas del suelo.</p>
<p>—¡Buenos días, Kenma! —exclama sonriendo, deteniéndose frente a él el tiempo suficiente para que Kenma se fije en su rostro radiante y la manera en que el sol le brota del pecho. Shouyou no se fija en Yamamoto, quien podría ser una piedra más en el muro, pues en este instante, cuando el día despunta y el alba despierta sus alas, Shouyou tiene sólo ojos para Kenma—. ¡Nos vemos, Kenma!</p>
<p>El intercambio no dura más que un segundo. Shouyou se balancea en las ruedas, el metal se retuerce bajo su peso, se reacomoda, como una gran máquina a vapor de uno de los juegos favoritos de Kenma, y deja de ser bicicleta, le salen alas metálicas, que Kenma ve en su imaginación mientras Shouyou se aleja.</p>
<p>A su lado, Yamamoto se acerca y golpea su hombro, un gesto cómplice que Kenma dejó olvidado en Tokio.</p>
<p>—Aunque no lo crean mis ojos, debe ser la primera vez que Fukunaga está equivocado.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?</p>
<p>—Que quizás no necesites ayuda, después de todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El catorce de febrero Shouyou decide que no irá a clases. Por razones ajenas a prácticas de voleibol. Shouyou no irá a clases por el simple y egoísta deseo de pasar el día con Kenma. De todas formas, nunca recibe chocolates, y seguramente Natsu traiga de la escuela más de los que él pueda aspirar. Su madre no los deja comer los chocolates de todas formas. Ni hacerlos. Ni mirarlos. Dice que aquella costumbre no es suya, que en las ciudades será otra cosa, pero a ella no le gusta. Shouyou tiene la teoría que es porque a ella el chocolate le da alergia.</p>
<p>Pero sabe que, si en la ciudad es aún más importante que en los pueblos que limitan con Pequeño Gigante, entonces debe ser importante para Kenma. Esa mañana en la mochila no coloca libros, ni carga sus zapatos de voleibol. Ni los que traen la lluvia consigo ni los otros. Lo que pone en medio de una mochila vacía con mucho cuidado es un pequeño paquete rojo que él mismo envolvió. Parece más un regalo de navidad según Natsu, pero Shouyou se siente muy orgulloso del mismo porque él no es muy bueno con las manos. Tardó años en acostumbrarse al roce de la pelota entre los dedos y aquel pequeño paquete le cabe en la palma de la mano. La delicadeza no es su fuerte, pero cuando Shouyou cierra la mochila, allí está, resplandeciente. Un poco torcido en un lado y la moña algo arrugada porque no encontró ninguna otra igual de roja en la caja que colecciona su madre con todas las que han recibido a lo largo de los años.</p>
<p>Mientras pedalea camino a casa de Kenma, el pequeño paquete se mece en la mochila como el canto de un ave. Por un momento, Shouyou imagina a todos los vecinos saliendo de sus casas a observarlo pasar, como si se tratara de la procesión de un dios. Todo Pequeño Gigante está allí para acompañarlo en aquel breve trayecto, tiran chocolates en su dirección como porotos se tiran a los demonios. De la misma forma que lo hicieron una vez para ver partir a Bokuto.</p>
<p>Entonces, Shouyou había estado de último en la puerta de su casa, pues Bokuto-senpai había recorrido el camino inverso, en bajada, ganando velocidad a cada paso hasta desplegar sus alas. El día se había vestido de fiesta y Akaashi había estirado una mano al cielo como quien intenta atrapar una estrella entre los dedos.</p>
<p>Shouyou lleva aquella imagen grabada en el pecho y en la memoria, y para cuando llega a casa de Kenma, todos los vecinos vitorean desde sus puertas con el eco de ella.</p>
<p>A la puerta, Shouyou no se detiene a golpear. Entra a la casa como si fuera propia.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias por recibirme! —dice ahora, con el mismo tipo de entonación con la que luego dirá “<em>Tadaima</em>”. Se abre paso por el recibidor, dejando las zapatillas atrás y se desliza con las medias por el piso como si patinara sobre hielo.</p>
<p>Kenma está sentado en el suelo, con los pies en al kotatsu y la mirada en el techo. Allí también hay una pantalla, sobre ella se despliega un cielo incandescente que ilumina a Kenma como un meteorito y sobre éste Kenma hace volar dragones.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se llama ese, Kenma? —pregunta, acostándose a su lado e imitando su postura para mirar al techo. Aquella es su pantalla favorita. Shouyou estira las manos hacia arriba como hizo Akaashi cuando partió Bokuto e intenta contener a los dragones entre los dedos, pero sus alas se despliegan, llenándolos de sombras, incontenibles, como un deseo.</p>
<p>Shouyou aprieta la mochila sobre el pecho.</p>
<p>—Shouyou… —Kenma le sonríe. La pantalla se congela, pues Kenma ahora lo está mirando, y a él le toma algunos momentos comprender que no lo está llamando, que aquel dragón de escamas naranjas, rojas y negras, lleva por deseo de Kenma, su nombre.</p>
<p>Shouyou siente su nariz enrojecer como si aún el frío cortara el aire de la misma forma qué lo hizo a la llegada de Kenma a Pequeño Gigante. Pero las palabras comienzan a derretirse y las conversaciones que los vecinos tuvieron al comienzo del invierno empiezan a escucharse y, aunque el calor del kotatsu temple la sala, el sonrojo de Shouyou continúa siendo inevitable.</p>
<p>—Se parece a ti —dice Kenma como única explicación, cuando el único sonido que sale de la garganta de Shouyou es un chillido agudo de sorpresa, algo entre un IEEEEE y un AAAAA que Shouyou preferiría el invierno congelara por siempre y Kenma nunca lo escuchara—. ¿No tienes clases, Shouyou?</p>
<p>—No. Bueno, sí. Pero tengo permitido no ir… —aunque Kenma tuerce el gesto ante aquella semejante mentira, con el mismo gesto de reprobación que Shouyou ha recibido de su madre incontable veces, no dice nada para interrumpirlo—. En realidad, tampoco es muy importante… no daré exámenes para la universidad. Tsukishima y Tadashi no dejan de hablar de eso, casi no los veo porque están estudiando todo el tiempo… pero yo… yo no quiero eso. Pero bueno, lo importante es que puedo pasar el día contigo, Kenma, ¿no es eso maravilloso?</p>
<p>Kenma se apoya en el codo, y se ladea hacia él, observándolo desde arriba, el cielo lleno de dragones y estrellas enmarcado su rostro. Un par de mechones le caen por delante de la frente, pero sus ojos brillan tan dorados como pepitas de oro e iluminados como si fueran la pantalla sobre sus cabezas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shouyou?</p>
<p>La cercanía de Kenma le eriza la piel, y Shouyou se abraza con más fuerza a la mochila que mantiene sobre el pecho. En estos momentos, lo que Shouyou quiere es besarlo y el sonrojo que se le despliega por todo el rostro le quema en las mejillas, pero Shouyou sabe que Kenma no habla de eso. No habla de ahora, habla de <em>luego</em>. Shouyou tiene la decisión en la punta de la lengua.</p>
<p>—Cuando te mudaste a Pequeño Gigante, Kenma… ¿sentiste miedo?</p>
<p>Kenma se lleva un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, despejando su rostro. En las semanas que llevan de conocerse y en todas las que compartirán juntos dentro y fuera de Pequeño Gigante, Shouyou aprende a dibujar en su mente cada línea de su rostro, la profundidad de sus ojeras, el exacto brillo de sus ojos. Ahora siente el impulso de elevarse ligeramente para besarlo, pero el dedo que Kenma presiona sobre su nariz, como él suele hacer con Natsu pero sin el <em>boop</em> con el que Shouyou suele acompañar aquel gesto, lo detiene.</p>
<p>—Todos sentimos miedo todo el tiempo, Shouyou —dice, como eco de una conversación anterior, las palabras llegándoles derretidas por la calidez del kotatsu.</p>
<p>—Yo creo que Bokuto-senpai no tenía miedo. Nació en un nido de pájaros y tiene alas por pies. Ojalá un día puedas conocerlo, Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios, asiente, con esa calma suya que a Shouyou le trasciende el cuerpo. Lo observa desde arriba por unos momentos, y luego vuelve a dejarse caer entre las mantas en el suelo, arropándose contra él y mirando a los dragones en la pantalla en el techo.</p>
<p>—Dime, Shouyou, ¿entonces a qué le tienes miedo?</p>
<p>Shouyou abraza un momento la mochila. Cuenta con los dedos.</p>
<p>—A caer, a no poder levantar los pies del suelo, a que Kageyama me golpee con uno de sus saques, que Natsu saque malas notas, no saber a dónde ir, no saber cómo volver, a casa, a olvidarte, a que me olvides. Akaashi-san dice que el olvido no existe, pero ¿y si se equivoca? A tonterías. A todo. A nada —respira, el silencio crece un instante, se desinflama—. A nada.</p>
<p>Kenma sonríe, le da un toquecito en el hombro.</p>
<p>—Como Bokuto —dice.</p>
<p>—Como Bokuto-senpai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En la biblioteca de Kenma crece una historia.</p>
<p>Sus primeras palabras se formaron un invierno en labios de Shouyou cuando no aún ni sabía caminar, pero tenía alas por pies.</p>
<p>Su madre no lo encontró en el borde del bosque como los padres de Bokuto Koutarou lo encontraron a él. Salió del vientre de su madre, con el aleteo en la espina dorsal y el alma de Ícaro elevándolo hasta lo más alto de la casa. Su padre lo había atrapado a último momento, justo antes de que escapara por el agujero que quería hacer en el techo de la casa, y por el cual llovió por una semana. Los dedos de su padre y el pecho de su madre, calmaron su vuelo, le peinaron las plumas y las convirtieron en piel.</p>
<p>En la historia que Kenma lee, muchos años después, con Shouyou durmiendo en la misma cama que él, el ronquido de éste un canto y Kuroo enroscado a los pies, Shouyou tiene la piel del fuego y cuando habla y el invierno congela sus palabras, lo que mira es el cuervo que se eleva por el cielo.</p>
<p>—Vuela, vuela —dice, una vocecita infantil. En el cielo de aquella historia, un búho aletea esperando, alto, más alto—. Vuela, vuela lejos.</p>
<p>En la historia, Kenma tiene un zapato en la mano y cuando lo lleva consigo en sus paseos por Pequeño Gigante, llueve, siempre llueve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou no se separa de la mochila en ningún momento. La aprieta contra el pecho como si llevara en ella el mayor de los tesoros. Kenma no pregunta por ella mientras Shouyou le cuenta sus planes para ir a la ciudad, para dejar Pequeño Gigante, para probar suerte y estirar las alas. Aquel deseo indómito que le crece en el cuerpo desde que tiene memoria, desde que vio a Bokuto extender al completo sus alas en el cielo, desde que dio su primer salto en una cancha de voleibol. No está muy seguro a donde irá, como un ave que perdió al resto de la bandada, y debe rehacer el camino lejos y de vuelta a casa. Quizás, si vuela lo suficientemente alto, pueda alcanzar a Bokuto, llegar a Rusia, visitar a Lev, o encontrarse con Nishinoya y Azumane en una vuelta al mundo.</p>
<p>—Es una apuesta… —le dice Kenma, pensativo. Señala las pantallas alrededor de la Casa de los Gatos, del Gato, de esta que Kenma ha hecho suya a ojos de Shouyou y todos los habitantes del pueblo. Señala los cuadernos donde estudia en las noches o cuando Shouyou está en el Instituto. Lo señala a él, sonríe, ese gesto apacible, pequeño y casi invisible que a Shouyou le explota en el pecho—. A veces hay perdidas, a veces… recompensas.</p>
<p>—¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva, Kenma? —Shouyou se endereza de un movimiento, apoyándose con las rodillas en el suelo, convirtiendo las manos en puños contra la mochila, y observando desde arriba a Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma ahoga una risa.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál de las dos, Shouyou?</p>
<p>Shouyou enrojece hasta las orejas.</p>
<p>—¿Las dos?</p>
<p>Shouyou se fija en cómo Kenma se muerde el labio. Realmente quiere besarlo, inclinarse, saborear las marcas de dientes que Kenma se deja en la piel. Kenma mira hacia la única ventana descubierta en la sala. Es pequeña pues las pantallas cubren todas las superficies de la casa como tapices de antaño. Arriba los dragones se mecen con estática, el cartel de pausa ilumina las pestañas de Kenma y Shouyou aprieta los dedos contra la tela de la mochila con fuerza.</p>
<p>—Puedo… pensarlo. Tal vez. Quizás. Alguna vez…</p>
<p>La certeza en el tono de Kenma no deja duda, cuando Kenma se vuelve a girar a él sabe que la respuesta de Kenma siempre será Sí, a cualquier posibilidad que Shouyou le deje abierta. En un impulso, Shouyou se inclina hacia él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y abrazándolo.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —exclama contra su piel, aplastando entre ambos la mochila. Kenma huele a invierno, a la primera nevada de temporada y el calor del metal que emana del kotatsu, y su abrazo se siente como el ronroneo de un gato. Luego descubrirá que sus labios saben a manzanas fantasmas, como si éstas siempre se congelaran en su boca dejando sólo el rastro de su presencia cuando Shouyou introduce su lengua en ésta y que su piel será como el picor del curry que le quema siempre el paladar cuando lo prueba. Ahora, deshace el abrazo ligeramente, lo suficiente para fijarse en la mirada cálida de Kenma—. Tengo… tengo algo para ti, Kenma.</p>
<p>—¿Para mí?</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente. Está tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozan y, por un momento, Shouyou teme golpear a Kenma. Se fija en sus labios, pero desliza las manos hacia la mochila entre ellos y vuelve a sentarse sobre las rodillas junto a Kenma. Kenma se endereza también, sentándose frente a él. Tiene el cabello revuelto y una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos.</p>
<p>—¡Es San Valentín, Kenma! No es chocolate, porque no podemos tener chocolate en casa, y, además, hm, ups, estaría todo aplastado y derretido… supongo que el paquete se arrugó un poco, lo siento, —dice, mientras saca el pequeño de regalo de la mochila. Está aún más arrugado en los bordes de lo que él recuerda, y algo roto en una de las esquinas. La moña está algo caída y despegada, y Shouyou intenta acomodarla sin mucho éxito. Ríe—. Bueno, es lo de adentro lo que cuenta. ¡Feliz San Valentín, Kenma!</p>
<p>Resulta difícil contener la ansiedad que le recorre el cuerpo cuando extiende el paquete hacia adelante, hacia el pecho de Kenma. Kenma lo toma entre las manos y Shouyou se mece inquieto debajo de la piel. Lo observa abrir el paquete, tomar el pequeño amuleto entre los dedos y mirarlo con asombro y una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Lo hiciste tu —dice como una afirmación y no una pregunta.</p>
<p>Shouyou asiente. Le había tomado días coser los diferentes retazos de tela que había encontrado en la latita de confección de su madre. Un retazo con un gato hacia el frente, en honor a Kuroo y la Casa, una textura de cuervos de un trabajo que una vez realizó para clases, un paño azul por el bosque, y un lazo dorado que Bokuto le ató en la muñeca a Shouyou antes de marcharse.</p>
<p>“Para que puedas alcanzarme” le había dicho Bokuto, con una sonrisa radiante, y luego se había carcajeado entero, como si le estuviera contando un chiste del que Shouyou aún no era parte. “y para que puedan alcanzarte”.</p>
<p>En el interior, Shouyou había guardado todos sus deseos.</p>
<p>Ahora Kenma toma aquel lazo dorado entre los dedos y lo levanta en el aire hasta tener el amuleto flotando frente a los ojos. Cuando vuelve a bajarlo hasta apretarlo contra el pecho, con la misma firmeza con la que Shouyou lo sostuvo en la mochila, en su rostro queda una sonrisa honesta.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Shouyou.</p>
<p>Por unos segundos parece que Kenma dirá algo más. Pero las palabras mueren en el aire, como si el invierno hubiera llegado a robarlas. Se diluyen en el bombeo de la sangre en los oídos de Shouyou y cuando Kenma se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa, él no está preparado para ello.</p>
<p>Cae de espaldas contra el suelo, arrastrando a Kenma consigo, deleitándose con la presión que ejerce el peso de éste en su cuerpo. Los labios de Kenma le hacen cosquillas y Shouyou le pasa las manos por el cuello. Quiere quedarse aquí, y así como están, enredados el uno como el otro, emprender en vuelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquella mañana, luego que Shouyou pase por la Casa de los Gatos de camino a clase, le robe un par de besos que lo harán llegar tarde, y él se llene la barriga del dulzor de sus labios, Kenma encamina sus pasos hacia el límite del pueblo. La presencia de Shouyou lo acompaña en el calor del sol, en los pasos cautos que Kuroo que lo siguen hasta el final de la calle principal y en el peso del amuleto que Kenma lleva siempre consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.</p>
<p>Hace ya una semana desde que Shouyou apareció en su casa con aquel regalo y Kenma sigue sin separarse de él. En Tokio, aquel sentimentalismo le habría costado unas cuantas burlas, pero en Pequeño Gigante, Kenma cubre con los dedos la tela y siente la voz de Shouyou hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Mientras ríe. Mientras lo besa. Los besos de Shouyou y el tacto de sus manos en la piel es algo de lo que Kenma tampoco desea desprenderse.</p>
<p>Con la primavera a la vuelta de la esquina, el viento comienza a arremolinársele alrededor de los pies mientras avanza. Canta una melodía suave que resuena de manera muy diferente a la estática de las pantallas en la casa. Kenma inhala profundo y el aire no le quema en los pulmones. Quizás Pequeño Gigante ya lo haya aceptado.</p>
<p>Kuroo lo acompaña aun cuando dejan la calle principal y se desvían por el camino de la izquierda, hacia los bordes de un bosque al que Kenma no ha vuelto a acercarse desde su llegada a Pequeño Gigante, envuelto en nieve, perdido entre troncos grandes y altos como los de sus videojuegos. El gato, quien usualmente suele quedarse en los confines de la casa, no sólo lo sigue, sino que parece guiar el camino. Kenma ahoga una risa.</p>
<p><em>Kuroo</em> siempre guía el camino.</p>
<p>El sol le da en la cara y Kenma sigue los pequeños pasos felinos con el mismo ritmo seguro, pero sin prisa, con el que Kuroo recorre aquel sendero que se aleja del pueblo.</p>
<p>El gato negro lo conduce entre los primeros árboles del bosque y luego lo regresa sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a una casa solitaria y abandonada. Kenma se fija en parte del techo caído, en los marcos salidos de lugar y en el papel roto por el que el viento silba una melodía melancólica. El gato negro no se permite aquellos reparos, acelera el paso y en un par de saltos acaba perdiéndose entre las vigas del techo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Kenma chasquea la lengua. Se pregunta si debería haber esperado a Shouyou para venir aquí, pero cuando, dos días antes, le había preguntado por las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de los Bokuto, Shouyou ni siquiera había cuestionado sus razones. Con una sonrisa, e interrumpiendo las explicaciones con uno, dos o quizás varios, besos, le había mostrado el camino, dibujándolo en el aire con los dedos.</p>
<p>—Yacchan podría dibujarte un mapa mejor, uno en la palma de tu mano para que puedas llevar contigo —le había dicho Shouyou con estrellas por ojos. Kenma había rozado sus narices y le había dicho que aquel mapa invisible que flotaba frente a ellos era más que suficiente para encontrar su camino hasta la casa.</p>
<p>Ahora está aquí.</p>
<p>Inhala hondo. El aire de Pequeño Gigante le hincha el pecho, pero siente también un rastro a ciudad que emana tanto del suelo como del cielo, a la humedad del abandono y a las risas de los niños tras presenciar un espectáculo de magia. Kenma supone que él también se ha acostumbrado al pueblo después de todo. Quizás sea verdad que Shouyou le enseño a ver con otros ojos.</p>
<p>Kenma tantea el amuleto. En las noches, cuando queda solo en la Casa, lo levanta sobre el rostro e intenta adivinar qué es lo que Shouyou colocó dentro.</p>
<p>En la casa abandonada de los Bokuto, la madera cruje cuando Kenma sube a la tarima de la galería, dejando los zapatos afuera, no sin algo de recelo. Camina por cuidado entre las tablas algo caídas, el tatami raído y levantado, tan diferente del impecable estado en el que él encontró la Casa de los Gatos. Hay algunas fotografías desparramadas y Kenma toma una entre las manos. En ella están los Bokuto. La familia completa. Bokuto Koutarou es apenas un niño pequeño en los hombros de su hermana mayor, intentando tomarle del cabello a la del medio. Kenma no está muy seguro de qué está buscando, pero apoya la fotografía en exactamente el mismo sitio de donde la tomó, como si moverla de lugar fuera a despertar a algún espíritu.</p>
<p>La casa de los Bokuto es un templo. Abandonada y rota, aún. El único rincón que se mantiene impecable, libre de polvo, es el altar en la sala. Hay flores frescas en un florero remendado, los hilos de oro reluciendo como el tesoro al final de una gran aventura. Pequeño Gigante se le pega a las manos, y Kenma las junta frente al cuerpo, ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia. En el techo, siente los pasos de Kuroo, rebuscando posiblemente algún nido al que atacar, pero Kenma es incapaz de precisar dónde se encuentra, por lo que sigue recorriendo la casa por su cuenta.</p>
<p>Afuera, escucha el graznido de un cuervo. En la cocina, un muchacho está de cuclillas frente a la puerta del horno abierta. Tiene las manos entrelazadas y no se mueve ni un ápice, a pesar de la presencia de Kenma. Por un momento Kenma se atreve a pensar que se trata de una estatua viviente, porque si algo le enseño Shouyou en las semanas que Kenma lleva en el pueblo, es que no existen imposibles.</p>
<p>No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan así. El muchacho mirando el contenido del horno. Kenma observando al muchacho.</p>
<p>Cuando éste gira la cabeza, Kenma teme empiece a rotar sobre el eje como un búho. Pero luego se fija en Kenma, sonríe, vuelve a mirar el horno y cierra la puerta.</p>
<p>—Debes ser Kozume.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo…?</p>
<p>—Diría que me lo dijo un pajarito en sueños, que es verdad, pero también es verdad que eres la única cara que no conozco del pueblo. Soy Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Mucho gusto, Kozume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Kenma intente recordar el orden de los sucesos de aquella tarde, pausa y eterna, congelada en el tiempo como si la hoja en el libro no quisiera pasar de página, no estará muy seguro de cómo anotar en su memoria los detalles. En un momento están en la cocina, en el siguiente, sentados en la galería de la casa, en un rincón lo suficientemente limpio para contenerlos a ambos, como si Akaashi lo hubiera estado esperando.</p>
<p>Akaashi se sienta derecho, con las rodillas en el suelo, la espalda bien recta y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. El cabello se le mece ligeramente por la brisa frente a los ojos, de un color verde esmeralda.</p>
<p>—¡Cómo la esperanza, Kenma! —dirá Bokuto, el día que lo conozca, con los brazos alrededor de un Akaashi de sonrisa abierta y sincera en los labios.</p>
<p>Ahora, el semblante de Akaashi se mantiene serio, casi pensativo y su mirada se pierde en la lejanía de los terrenos que rodean la casa, hasta adentrarse en el bosque sin nombre que enmarca la llegada al pueblo.</p>
<p>Kenma cuelga las piernas por la galería, apoyando los talones en la tierra y ensuciándolos, como si el espíritu de Shouyou se adueñara de sus movimientos. Relajado como si estuviera en la comodidad del kotatsu o en la presencia de un viejo amigo. Hay algo en Pequeño Gigante que le obliga a bajar la guardia. Shouyou le había dicho, un par de días atrás, que quizás se conocía de otra vida, o de otro universo, como los de sus pantallas, historias formadas en otro tiempo, pero tan fuertes para mantener los lazos, como una cuerda roja atándolos unos a otro hasta encontrarse aquí, en el centro de todo. Kenma saborea aquella concepción romántica con el escepticismo de quien ya no tiene lucha en el cuerpo para no creer.</p>
<p>El silencio se extiende entre él y Akaashi como un manantial. Tan diferente a Shouyou e igual de certero, y Kenma se fija en el cuervo que osa posarse en el suelo frente a ellos. El ave tuerce el cuello, los mira, aletea y picotea el césped un momento. Sobre sus cabezas, con pasos silenciosos, Kuroo salta de improviso desde el techo y el ave se eleva en vuelo, alejándose por los cielos.</p>
<p>Kenma se endereza y se lleva las rodillas al pecho. En la cocina, mientras Akaashi continuaba agazapado frente al horno, el rostro hundido en el cuello de su chaqueta y la mirada penetrante de un búho, Kenma le había preguntado qué era aquello que miraba tan concentrado.</p>
<p>—Un zapato. Para que Bokuto-san sepa volver a casa… —había sido la única respuesta de Akaashi y el silencio lo había consumido entero.</p>
<p>Kenma mira las manos de Akaashi, tan cuidadosamente entrelazadas delante de su cuerpo, y la mirada con la que sigue el vuelo del cuervo hasta que desaparece y se pregunta si acaso lo sigue viendo. Al zapato o a Bokuto, cualquiera de ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes algo para preguntarme, Kozume? —los labios de Akaashi se tornan en una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, cómplice como Kenma aprenderá a conocerla en los meses siguientes, cuando compartan silencios y esperas en aquel mismo rincón donde una vez Bokuto, Kenma aprenderá más adelante, aprendió a volar.</p>
<p>Kenma arruga la nariz. Molesto sin razón más que el verse descubierto. La risa de Akaashi es un gesto contenido, pero no desvía la mirada, arqueando una ceja y esperando que Kenma diga finalmente algo.</p>
<p>—No, realmente… —dice, encogiéndose de hombros e imaginando a un niño pequeño colgar de una de las ramas de un árbol y a la familia que lo acogió y vio crecer sus alas.</p>
<p>—Entiendo. Si sirve de algo, no importa que tan lejos sea la peregrinación de un ave, al final del camino, siempre quiere tener un hogar al que regresar. ¿Piensas quedarte, Kozume?</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta las manos en las rodillas hasta que se vuelven blancas. Kuroo, con su pelaje negro y reluciente se acerca hasta ellos y se lame las patas, echado junto a los pies de Kenma. El cuervo ha desaparecido, pero el aire mece algunas de sus plumas como un augurio. Entonces, Kenma aún no puede precisar el tiempo que vivirá en Pequeño Gigante, sus clases van bien y su negocio crece, eventualmente partirá a Tokio, alguna vez sólo, alguna vez con Shouyou, pero al igual que las raíces que crecieron los libros de su biblioteca a días de llegar a Pequeño Gigante, las suyas corren profundo, se hunden en la tierra y buscan el agua del lago que se llevó el invierno como las del Álamo.</p>
<p>Kenma se encoge de hombros, sonríe. Cuando mueve los pies contra la madera, descubre que sus raíces aún tienen espacio para crecer más. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzo. Llueve en Pequeño Gigante. El pueblo se inunda en melancolía y Shouyou observa fuera de las ventanas del gimnasio el cielo encapotado y gris toda la mañana. Los hermanos Miya se aparecen en algún momento indeterminado del día, sus rostros idénticos, sus expresiones tan diferentes. Atsumu sonríe, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que podrían parecer falsas, tan perfectamente dibujada en su cara. Osamu mastica en silencio, el onigiri en su mano, la mirada en Shouyou.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde van tus pies, Shouyou-kun?</p>
<p>—¿Dónde va tu mirada, Hinata?</p>
<p>La pregunta la remata el ruido de un cristal al romperse en uno de los salones del Instituto, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie sepa realmente su causa. Shouyou está entonces aún sentado frente a una de las ventanas. En el gris del cielo se refleja un pensamiento. Toma forma hasta convertirse en relámpago.</p>
<p>—Tengo cosas por hacer —dice, convencido que no quiere volver al Instituto el año próximo, que no quiere repetir su vida como un eco, que el mundo es grande y amplio, y que, aunque le amenace la tristeza con atarle los pies, él sigue soñando con volar alto. </p>
<p>Relampaguea aun cuando los pies lo dirigen a casa de Kenma esa tarde. Lleva la bicicleta en mano, arrastrando las ruedas sobre piedra y barro, y el cabello le cae por el rostro como una cascada de agua. El camino hasta la Casa de los Gatos se le hace extenso, como si se estirara con cada paso, y Shouyou no puede evitar preguntarse si se sentirá así una vez que abandone el pueblo, si a cada paso que se aleje de éste, de su familia, de Kenma, las distancias se multiplicarán fuera de control en una cuenta matemática que ni siquiera podrá efectuar. Por momentos, siente que carga piedras en las piernas y para cuando llega a casa de Kenma, el agua emana de él tanto como si fuera una de las nubes sobre su cabeza.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! ¡Te extrañé! —exclama con una nostalgia que le nace desde el futuro y, sin importarle el estado de sus ropas, el agua que deja como charcos sobre el suelo impecablemente blanco, lo envuelve en un abrazo, le besa el cuello, inhala el aroma de su colonia.</p>
<p>—Estás mojado, Shouyou… —los labios de Kenma le rozan la mandíbula cuando habla. No suena molesto, por lo que Shouyou se permite un segundo más en sus brazos. Con lo que no cuenta es que no sea Kenma quien interrumpa aquel abrazo, sino un carraspeo incómodo de alguien más en la Casa.</p>
<p>Shouyou se separa más por sorpresa que vergüenza. En la puerta que lleva a la sala está de pie Akaashi, tiene una sonrisa amable, como siempre que trata con Shouyou, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como cuando debía retar a Bokuto por alguna locura suya.</p>
<p>—¡Akaashi-san! —La lluvia queda fuera de la Casa de los Gatos y la exclamación se extiende aguda por la sala, hasta que Shouyou ve a Kuroo salir disparado por las escaleras, alejándose de él como si fuera él quien trae un demonio adentro.</p>
<p>—Hace tiempo que no te veo, Hinata-kun. —Akaashi se inclina ligeramente, pero en sus ojos brilla la complicidad, y le dirige una mirada a Kenma que a Shouyou le enciende las mejillas—. Desde comienzos del invierno me atrevo a aventurar.</p>
<p>Shouyou siente el calor en la punta de la nariz. Desliza una mano por el brazo de Kenma, hasta tomarla la suya entre los dedos, y asiente.</p>
<p>—Estuve… ocupado, Akaashi-san.</p>
<p>La risa de Akaashi es certera. Shouyou la ha escuchado pocas veces desde la partida de Bokuto, pues suele reservarla para cuando su novio está de visita. Es un sonido rico y suave como una brisa de verano, y a Shouyou le propaga el sonrojo por las mejillas.</p>
<p>—Es evidente. Los rumores corren, pero puedes guardar los detalles para Bokuto-san.</p>
<p>Shouyou está seguro que Akaashi no necesitó de los rumores que corren por el pueblo para sacar conclusiones, ni siquiera de presenciar aquel sentido abrazo que Shouyou aún siente recorrerle el cuerpo. Aunque no cuente con el poder de conocer el futuro como Fukunaga, la capacidad de observación de Akaashi lo ha preparado desde siempre para todo.</p>
<p>Shouyou una vez pudo observar la libreta que lleva siempre consigo, listas interminables sobre todas las personas que conoce y todos los sucesos del pueblo. En el futuro, aquellas listas servirán para conectar las historias, para que Pequeño Gigante no se pierda en la memoria de nadie, para que todos los que una vez pisaron sus tierras, puedo recordarlo así, como es ahora, cuando Kenma ignora a Akaashi, como si lo hubiera hecho así siempre, y tira de mano de Shouyou hacia el dormitorio, para que pueda cambiarse.</p>
<p>Shouyou deja un río tras de sí. Akaashi, atento y cuidadoso, como siempre lo ha conocido Shouyou, se ofrece a secarlo todo, sin necesidad de preguntar dónde está el trapeador, como si aquella fuera ya parte de su casa, como una vez lo fue la de Bokuto. Shouyou no tarda más que entrar a la habitación de Kenma para comprender lo que sucede: Kenma ha hecho un amigo en Akaashi. Como Shouyou lo ha visto entablar amistad con Fukunaga, sentados a veces en la calle que lleva al Instituto, Kenma mirando su consola, Fukunaga el futuro, o con Yamamoto, con quien Shouyou pensó peleaba la primera vez que lo encontró en casa de Kenma, perdiendo una y otra vez en uno de los juegos en la pantalla.</p>
<p>Mientras Kenma busca una muda de ropa para él, Shouyou se acerca a su espalda y vuelve abrazarlo.</p>
<p>La felicidad le brota de los pies y lo eleva del suelo hasta poder apoyar el mentón en su hombro.</p>
<p>—Sigues estando mojado, Shouyou… será mejor que te des un baño. —Kenma se gira entre sus brazos y pone la ropa entre ellos. Se inclina hacia adelante, le besa la punta de la nariz, le besa los labios—. Te estaremos esperando.</p>
<p>Kenma ladea el rostro. Sonríe, un gesto cálido como el viento de primavera que llega desde el este. Shouyou vuelve a besarlo, roba aquella sonrisa para sí, y se deleita en el sonrojo que Kenma tendrá en las mejillas aun cuando vuelva junto a Akaashi, donde Kenma, ahora y luego, estará esperándolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En el pueblo se habla a dos épocas. Las conversaciones empiezan a revivir con el deshielo, y aquellas conversaciones que una vez quedaron a medias, se retoman, se redondean, o se dejan morir en el aire, como caen los pétalos al suelo, calmos como la brisa, con el mismo tipo de apuro que los mantuvo congelados en el tiempo.</p>
<p>Entre tantas palabras, están aquellas que tiene con Kageyama, días antes de la llegada de Kenma y para las que ahora finalmente tiene respuesta.</p>
<p>¿Qué tan alto puedes llegar?</p>
<p>Están las que tiene con el Gran Rey, unas tardes antes, sentado con las rodillas en el suelo del bosque y compartiendo onigiris con el aire.</p>
<p>¿Qué tan lejos puedes andar?</p>
<p>Están aquellas que tiene con su madre y con su hermana, con los Miya, con Yachi, con el pueblo.</p>
<p>Y están aquellas que tiene con Kenma.</p>
<p>Cuando la Casa de los Gatos aún era un laberinto lleno de sorpresas y la mudanza un tópico reciente. De aquella conversación, Shouyou rescata los contactos de la compañía, La Muralla de Hierro, y el nombre de Aone, quien le ayudará a volver siempre a casa cuando las ruedas de la bicicleta se gasten y a Shouyou le pesen las alas.</p>
<p>Kenma le asegura que no importa dónde en Japón se encuentre, el camión de Aone lo alcanzará pues su gps es infalible. Shouyou asiente, aunque nunca ha visto un gps en la vida, y anota el número de Aone en el teléfono que compró Kenma para él. En Pequeño Gigante nunca tuvo necesidad de uno, pero la perspectiva de hablarse con Kenma todos los días, aunque esté lejos, fue suficiente para que aprendiera a utilizarlo con la misma facilidad que respirar. Shouyou no ha dejado de sacarle fotos a todo y a Kenma en los últimos tres días.</p>
<p>Tomó una de él hace sólo unos momentos, con los cabellos revueltos por los dedos de Shouyou y una marca comprometedora sobre la base del cuello. Esa Shouyou la guarda donde sabe podrá encontrarla vaya donde vaya, cuando la nostalgia le duela en la barriga.</p>
<p>Desde hace algunos días hay una carga que ya no le pesa sobre los hombros. Cuando Kenma respira el aire de Pequeño Gigante, éste lo abraza y lo recibe con el mismo tipo de cariño con el que siempre protegió a Shouyou. El pueblo lo ha hecho uno de los suyos y no lo dejará alejarse sin cobrarle el precio de querer siempre traerlo de vuelta. Como Nishinoya, como Bokuto, como el propio Shouyou, todos siempre tendrán un lazo con ésta tierra más fuerte que el viento.</p>
<p>Kenma estará bien.</p>
<p>—Pequeño Gigante te sienta bien, Kenma. —Shouyou se acomoda contra él, entrelazando aún más las piernas de ambos. Kenma arruga la nariz, no muy convencido, pero Shouyou sabe de lo que habla. Sonríe—. Cuéntame sobre Tokio.</p>
<p>Esta conversación es nueva, como los brotes en los árboles y en los campos. Shouyou la saborea cuando besa el hombro descubierto de Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma se abre como la brisa que entra por la ventana. Le cuenta de su casa, de su escuela, de las calles abarrotadas y del río que corre cerca. Como uno de los libros en la biblioteca, Kenma le cuenta una historia. La lleva en el pecho, agarrotada como una masa que nunca acabó de tragar y que poco a poco se desinfla, picoteada por el aire de Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>Kenma se siente ligero donde sus cuerpos se rozan.</p>
<p>Shouyou lo escucha con avidez, anota sus consejos para cuando llegué allí. Puede visualizar la ciudad, como una pantalla más en el techo, como si la mirara desde arriba en plano vuelo. Entre palabra y palabra, Shouyou le besa el cuello, la mandíbula, le enreda las manos en el pelo, le besa los ojos, traza un mapa de Tokio sobre su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Para cuando callan sus voces, Shouyou aprieta las frentes de ambos, y agradece que el invierno no pueda congelarle la voz cuando dice—: Te quiero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou ocupa todos los momentos que encuentra los siguientes días junto a Kenma. Reserva algunos ratos escasos para su familia y sus amigos, pero hace de Kenma su prioridad. Cuando Kenma le pregunta si no quiere disfrutar del tiempo con ellos antes de marcharse, Shouyou ríe y dice que ya han tenido toda su vida con él, que volverá a verlos, y lo calla a besos.</p>
<p>Por eso no se sorprende cuando, mientras está al teléfono esa tarde, siente los brazos de Shouyou envolverle los hombros y los labios rozarle el cuello.</p>
<p>—Quien iba a decir que un novio era lo que necesitabas, Kenma —desde el otro lado de la línea la voz de su mejor amigo le cosquillea molesta en el oído. Kenma se siente observado. Ojalá pudiera golpearle con algo a través del teléfono. Quizás si pasa un tiempo más en Pequeño Gigante descubra cómo. </p>
<p>—No sé de qué hablas, Kuro. Tengo que dejarte.</p>
<p>—¿Cuándo podremos visitarte, entonces? Me niego a esperar a que se casen…</p>
<p>—Voy a colgar.</p>
<p>—Está bien, está bien, Yaku te manda saludos. <em>Ouch</em>, Yakkun, que ya llegó el novio y no tiene más tiempo para nosotros… la próxima vez hablas tú. Oye, espera, Kenma… vas a enviarlo con nosotros cuando venga a Tokio, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Adiós, Kuro. Saludos a Yaku.</p>
<p>Para cuando Kenma logra cortar la llamada, Shouyou ha dejado su cuello, y se sienta en la mesa frente a él. Tiene el ceño fruncido y mira hacia todos lados de la habitación buscando algo. Cuando nota que Kenma cortó la llamada se fija en él con la duda dibujada en todo el rostro.</p>
<p>—¿Kuroo?</p>
<p>—Kuro. Mi mejor amigo.</p>
<p>—¿Hablas con el gato, Kenma? ¿Por teléfono? ¡Eso es increíble!</p>
<p>Kenma pestañea. Por el alfeizar de la ventana, Kuroo, el gato negro, no su mejor amigo en Tokio, entra en la habitación, haciendo un camino zigzagueante que ignora a Shouyou, hasta acomodarse contra el cuello de Kenma, donde él aún puede sentir el calor de los labios de Shouyou. A pesar de llevar un par de meses en Pequeño Gigante, a pesar de sentir el aire en los pulmones como si se hubiera acostumbrado a respirar bajo el agua, a pesar de la manera en la que espera que todo sea brillante e imposible, Kenma no deja de sorprenderse de la manera en que sigue sin acabar de descubrir el maravilloso enigma que es Shouyou. Mágico, por dentro y por fuera.</p>
<p>A Kenma la risa le brota de los labios incontenible. Lo sacude entero, ante la mirada confundida de Shouyou y la molestia de Kuroo, que salta de su cuello enojado con aquel comportamiento, y se acomoda en una esquina de la habitación, lo suficientemente lejos para que Kenma no pueda volver a molestarlo con las vibraciones de su movimiento.</p>
<p>Kenma señala al gato.</p>
<p>—Kuroo.</p>
<p>Y señala al teléfono.</p>
<p>—Kuro. Mi mejor amigo.</p>
<p>—¿Tu teléfono se llama Kuro? ¡Oh! En el teléfono… hablabas con… Kuro, que no es Kuroo.</p>
<p>A Shouyou la compresión se desliza por el rostro rápidamente, suavizando su gesto. Kenma le pone las manos en las rodillas, se inclina hacia adelante, y le da un beso breve, mientras asiente.</p>
<p>—Kuroo es Kuroo y Kuro es Kuro. Kuroo es mi mejor amigo en Tokio, pero por favor nunca le digas que dije eso, Shouyou. Es insistente y una molestia, y no ha dejado de preocuparse ni un solo día desde que vine aquí… —Como siempre, Shouyou lo escucha con atención, incluso cuando Kenma mantiene las manos en sus rodillas y no se atreve a devolverle su espacio personal. Shouyou escucha, asimila y asiente siempre sonriente—. Kuroo… eh… el gato, estaba aquí cuando me mude. Al contrario de Kuro… no le gusta la gente, en eso nos parecemos, quizás por eso nos llevamos bien.</p>
<p>La exclamación de Shouyou lo sorprende tanto como el desborde de su imaginación.</p>
<p>—¡Pero yo si te gusto, ¿no, Kenma?!</p>
<p>Kenma asiente, la risa contenida en una sonrisa, y deja que Shouyou le ponga los brazos alrededor del cuello, rozando sus narices.</p>
<p>—Claro que sí, Shouyou. —Kenma piensa por un segundo, arruga la nariz, y agrega—: pero tampoco le digas eso a Kuro. No me hablará de otra cosa, ya sea porque le parecerá <em>adorable </em>—Kenma pronuncia la palabra con más desprecio del que Shouyou está de acuerdo y continúa, pensando que existe aún un peor escenario—  o porque dirá que con ellos nunca digo esas cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Podré conocerlo entonces? ¿A tu mejor amigo y a…</p>
<p>—Yaku. Están juntos. Pegados por la cadera, aunque digan no soportarse… no literalmente pegados...</p>
<p>La aclaración no está de más, porque Shouyou aprieta la exclamación de sorpresa contra los labios, ahogándola. Se acomoda junto a Kenma en el suelo y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>—¿Podré conocerlos entonces, cuando esté en Tokio?</p>
<p>—Kuro no me perdonaría… aunque quizás eso no sea mala idea.</p>
<p>Está vez es Shouyou quien ríe, consciente que no debe creer ninguna de sus palabras. Entrelaza sus manos.</p>
<p>—Nunca me hablaste de ellos… —dice, sin reproche, con la misma curiosidad con la que le preguntó por qué había elegido Pequeño Gigante—. ¿No quieres volver a verlos?</p>
<p>—A veces. Todo el tiempo. Algún día… nunca he estado realmente lejos de ellos. —Kenma sonríe, aprieta los dedos de Shouyou entre los suyos. Kuroo, el gato negro, se sacude la molestia de encima y camina hacia ellos. Por una vez, no elige el regazo de Kenma, se sienta sobre las piernas de Shouyou y ronronea—. Ahora estoy bien aquí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El último día en preparatoria, Shouyou lo vive como cualquier otro: con una pelota bajo el brazo en lugar de un diploma y una sonrisa en los labios en vez de llanto. Pequeño Gigante se traslada entero en peregrinación hasta el Instituto, como lo hacen también el resto de los pueblos vecinos, y como lo harán cuando lo vean partir. Es un evento monumental que incluso arrastra a Kenma de la Casa de los Gatos, y a Kuroo, el gato negro, no su mejor amigo en Tokio, hasta los terrenos donde se desarrolla la ceremonia, pues el gimnasio es demasiado pequeño para contenerlos a todos.</p>
<p>Es, como todas las graduaciones a las que ha atendido Shouyou, igual a todas las anteriores. Típica. Exorbitantemente calurosa para la época del año. Mañana volverá a llover y el invierno amenazará con quedarse. Pero hoy el sol brilla alto y el tiempo corre como el viento: lento. Shouyou recibe todos los saludos que vio a recibir a sus senpai en años anteriores. Sus padres lo abrazan, su hermana le salta a los hombros, Takeda-sensei lo felicita cuando le entrega el diploma. Sus amigos le golpean los hombros. Se sacan fotos. En medio del pueblo que vino a despedir su infancia y empujarlos hacia el futuro, Kenma lo observa, enrollado en sí mismo, escoltado por Yamamoto y Fukunaga, con una sonrisa y el mundo en su mirada.</p>
<p>Shouyou juega al voleibol en el gimnasio vacío. Sin más compañía que sus compañeros de equipo. Juega hasta que los brazos le duelen, hasta que no puede respirar, hasta que el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de madera no es más que una torpe ilusión. Juega hasta que Kenma aparece por la puerta del gimnasio y lo saluda con una mano, tímidamente, con la misma calma con la que lo trajo el invierno y sin necesidad de decir nada. Shouyou, en al aire, extiende los brazos y remata, y la =sombra que se extiende de su cuerpo se alza alta y distante por los aires, sobrevuela a Kenma, y se transforma en un cuervo. Así lo contará luego, cuando éste lejos de casa y le preguntan historias sobre Pequeño Gigante, aquel pueblo del que no oyó nadie, y Shouyou hable de Kenma, del brillo de sus ojos dorados al sol, del contorno de sus labios, de la manera en que lo sostiene ese día cuando Shouyou salta a sus brazos.</p>
<p>—Dime, Shouyou-kun —le había dicho Takeda-sensei el día anterior a la ceremonia—. ¿Cuál crees que es tu destino en el mundo?</p>
<p>Entonces, Shouyou piensa en las universidades a las que no atenderá, en los trabajos que no tendrá, en que habrá cosas mejores que hacer que volver al Instituto otra vez, que el mundo es grande y basto y que no sabe, no sabe, no tiene, no sabe si tendrá alguna vez una respuesta. Una que pueda satisfacer los deseos de Takeda.</p>
<p>Meses después, cuando esté en la cumbre de una montaña cuyo nombre desconoce y las sombras se extiendan hasta cubrir todo lo que alcance con su vista, la respuesta se formará en sus labios con la misma facilidad que lo hace ahora, en los brazos de Kenma, el mundo reducido a éste momento, las risas de sus amigos a las espaldas y la gravedad recordándoles a ambos que la magia es eso que late en sus pechos.</p>
<p>No importa que tan alto llegue, que tan lejos vuele, éste es su futuro.</p>
<p>Volver siempre a casa.</p>
<p>Siempre a Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La semana de la partida de Shouyou en su travesía en búsqueda de cielo y mar y libertad y todas las cosas que no sabe nombrar, éste se aparece en casa de Kenma cuando apenas despunta el sol. Como siempre llega en la misma bicicleta con la que llegó a su casa por primera vez, las ruedas libres de hielo, rodando y rodando, perfectos engranajes de una maquina mucho más grande que acompañará a Shouyou en sus viajes y en la que Kenma pega una pegatina de un gato negro sobre uno de los caños.</p>
<p>—Para que nos lleves siempre contigo —dice cuando la coloca en la bicicleta un par de días antes, sintiéndose ridículo y clarificando en el acto que fue idea de Kuro, no el gato, sino su mejor amigo. El sonrojo en su nariz es evidente pero la sonrisa de Shouyou es tan grande que perdura en su rostro días después, cuando se detiene frente a su casa al despuntar el alba.</p>
<p>—¡Tienes que venir conmigo, Kenma! —exclama, de pie sobre los pedales, con esa energía característica que le robó el aire desde el primer día, que lo hizo suyo, como luego lo haría Pequeño Gigante.</p>
<p>Por momentos, Kenma teme estar presenciando una conversación del pasado, donde Shouyou había pasado los dedos por la pegatina de aquel gato negro que Kenma compró en el mercadito de Ukai por unos pocos yenes y había dicho, con la misma sonrisa que conserva hasta hoy—: Siempre puedes venir conmigo.</p>
<p>Un día, tal vez, Kenma volverá a Tokio. Lo puede sentir en los huesos, en las llamadas que tiene con Kuro, con Yaku, con su familia, pero ahora, su aventura acaba aquí, la historia que crece en la biblioteca se llama Pequeño Gigante y Shouyou la llevará a lugares a donde Kenma no puede marcharse. Pero la conversación que tienen ahora no es la de entonces, Shouyou no lo cargará en sus alas y lo llevará lejos, y Kenma asiente, cierra la puerta de la Casa de los Gatos, con Kuroo pisándole los talones, y da a Shouyou un beso como respuesta.</p>
<p>Kenma pone las manos en las mejillas de Shouyou y lo besa como si ésta fuera la última vez que podrá hacerlo, con la misma fuerza contenida con que lo hará los siguientes días. Se quedan allí, Shouyou en los pedales, Kenma acomodándose entre él y el manubrio, sus labios aprendiéndose el uno al otro hasta que el sol se vuelve testigo de ellos y Kenma inhala el aroma de Pequeño Gigante. Hay algo en el aire, le dirán días después de la partida de Shouyou, y Kenma sabrá que en éste siempre vuela su sombra.</p>
<p>Ahora se sienta en el manillar, se sostiene en Shouyou y apoya el rostro en su hombro, mientras éste pedalea, calle arriba, fuera del pueblo, en dirección contraria a cuando emprenda vuelo. Si Kuro pudiera verlo ahora, se burlaría de Kenma por días, pero Kuro está en Tokio y Kenma dejó su teléfono en la casa. Quizás se arrepienta luego, cuando quiera tomar una fotografía de Shouyou, pero la que conserva de aquel día en el puente, siempre será suficiente. Quizás había sido cierto, allí, en el teléfono, en los mensajes que compartirán una vez Shouyou se marche y en las llamadas en las que escuchará su voz como si estuvieran acostados en la misma cama, sí quede un pedazo de su alma.</p>
<p>Cuando llegan al borde del Bosque Azul, Kenma se sacude la vergüenza de encima, y Shouyou le besa la nariz antes de ayudarlo a bajarse.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Shouyou?</p>
<p>—¡Es primavera! —la exclamación de Shouyou es tan vibrante como siempre. Kenma mira el bosque, se acomoda el saco que lleva sobre los hombros. El clima en esta época en el pueblo es ideal, ni frío ni calor. Shouyou continúa sonriendo, le choca el hombro con el suyo—. Dije que te traería en primavera.</p>
<p>—Mmm… —Kenma aprieta los labios. El bosque de bambú se eleva tan alto como la última vez que estuvieron aquí, alto, brillante y fresco.</p>
<p>—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.</p>
<p>Shouyou entrelaza sus manos y tira de él hacia el interior del bosque. La humedad que se respira allí adentro es la que Kenma imagina en aquel juego que tanto fascino a Shouyou los primeros días de Kenma en Pequeño Gigante, una aventura en la selva más profunda de un Brasil fantástico. Se respira el vapor del moho bajo las raíces y los insectos comienzan a aparecer de entre las sombras. El bambú se mece por un viento que parece venir de otras tierras y canta para ellos mientras avanzan por el sendero.</p>
<p>Kenma se sorprende cuando la sombra del Gran Rey toma forma frente a sus ojos. En un momento allí no hay nada, el siguiente está de pie, en su cuadrado de tierra vacía, con ojos grandes y abiertos, y una reverencia que lo vuelve a convertir en nada más que un espejismo. Kenma devuelve el saludo a la nada y siente una risa molesta, del tipo de las que hace Kuro a sus espaldas, cosquillearle el cuerpo cuando Shouyou saluda al espíritu y lo dejan atrás. En el futuro, Kenma vendrá aquí, se sentará frente al cuadrado vacío e intentará entablar conversación con la nada, hasta que la nada responda de vuelta y Kenma descubra que el Gran Rey está lleno de anécdotas. Del pueblo, de Shouyou y del propio Kenma.</p>
<p>Ahora mira el contorno de una sombra que se disipa y sonríe.</p>
<p>Por momentos es como haber traspasado las pantallas de la casa y encontrarse dentro de un videojuego. Los espíritus del bosque los rodean como viejos amigos.</p>
<p>La mano de Shouyou, sudorosa y firme entre los dedos, es un ancla a la realidad. Tira de él con suavidad, girándose para sonreírle de vez en vez, hasta que se acercan al lago. La música del viento se eleva, cambia, es la primavera en movimiento. Shouyou le suelta la mano, se coloca detrás de él y le cubre los ojos con los dedos.</p>
<p>—¿Confías en mí, Kenma?</p>
<p>Kenma traga en seco. Asiente. No tiene ni que pensar la respuesta, ha confiado en Shouyou desde el primer día, desde que le robó el nombre y lo hizo suyo entre sus labios, desde que lo siguió a casa, desde que se hizo su amigo, desde que le prometió el mundo entre las pantallas de la Casa de los Gatos, desde ahora, y todas las veces que sea necesario. Shouyou siempre tiene algo para mostrarle y Kenma no sabe cómo negarse. Asiente otra vez, con firmeza, y la risa de Shouyou le cosquillea por la piel mientras camina a ciegas.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Shouyou lo guía hacia adelante y lo sostiene cuando tropieza. Los últimos pasos parecen eternos, contenidos en el tiempo y Kenma no puede evitar preguntarse si es aquel es el deseo de Shouyou, preservar éste momento, donde Shouyou no se vaya, donde Kenma no se quede.</p>
<p>Para cuando Shouyou le desliza las manos de los ojos, Kenma no está preparado. La visión del lago lo golpea con tal fuerza que Shouyou debe sostenerlo entre los brazos. Kenma siente la manera en que Shouyou lo envuelve por la cintura, le apoya el mentón en el hombro y sonríe.</p>
<p>—¿No es maravilloso, Kenma?</p>
<p>La próxima vez que Kenma venga al lago, lo hará solo, y en éste habrá agua y en el agua verá su reflejo como en cualquier lago. Ahora, lo que tiene delante es un río de pétalos rosas. La tierra que vaciaron las aves, la llenan el brote de la primavera, como si las flores nacieran como manantiales. Hay corrientes de aire que los mecen de un lado a otro y cuando Shouyou suelta a Kenma y se zambulle en estos, los pétalos lo cubren entero.</p>
<p>Shouyou ríe.</p>
<p>—Ven conmigo, Kenma —dice.</p>
<p>Y como Kenma no sabe negarse, camina, un pie y luego otro, bajando por la ladera del lago hasta que los pétalos le llegan a las rodillas, a la cadera, al pecho. Kenma quiere preguntar cómo es posible, cuando los árboles apenas comienzan a despuntar sus flores en las calles del pueblo y el lago está rodeado de bambú. Pero hace tiempo que dejó de preguntarse cómo las cosas son posibles en Pequeño Gigante y la sonrisa que le dedica Shouyou cuando se acerca a él nadando en aquellas aguas rosas es prueba de ello.</p>
<p>En el centro del lago, el viejo Álamo, fundador de aquellas tierras, cierra los ojos en su tronco para darles privacidad.</p>
<p>—Luces hermoso bajo esta luz —le dice Shouyou cuando llega a él, sus ojos radiantes, pues es él quien lo ilumina todo, y cuando lo abraza y lo hunde haciéndole cosquillas entre las flores, Kenma piensa que es Shouyou quien luce como si el mismo sol hubiese bajado a la tierra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El día que Shouyou abre las alas, todo el pueblo viene a verlo.</p>
<p>Como lo hizo una vez por Bokuto, una primavera años atrás. Unos días antes, Akaashi le había dicho un secreto a Kenma, sentados en la casa que una vez perteneció a la familia de Bokuto. Un secreto que sabe todo el pueblo: Las primaveras en Pequeño Gigante quitan y dan por igual.</p>
<p>Ahora, de pie frente a la Casa de los Gatos, ese que él llama hogar, que Shouyou llamará hogar, en el que dirá <em>tadaima</em> cuando regrese al pueblo, Kenma no siente miedo. No siente nostalgia. No lo extraña. Siente la certeza de las palabras de Akaashi atarle el pecho y la garganta, consciente que vaya donde vaya Shouyou, volverá, porque hay lazos más fuertes que las distancias y pueblos con raíces más profundas que el centro de la tierra.</p>
<p>Pequeño Gigante es el origen y donde existe su historia. La de Shouyou, la de Kenma, la de todos. En la biblioteca en el interior de la casa las hojas de un libro pasan y Kenma puede sentirlas brotar a la vida.</p>
<p>La primavera es sólo el comienzo.</p>
<p>Shouyou es incapaz de quedarse quieto. Lo consume el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la aventura que siempre ha llevado atada a los pies y a las ruedas de su bicicleta. Se despide de sus padres con un abrazo sentido; su madre repasa una y otra vez que tenga todo lo que necesita en su mochila y se asegura de que no lleve carga de la que Shouyou puede cargar consigo en su pequeña bicicleta; y Natsu se le sube a los hombros, le regala un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo, y un pequeño amuleto para que lleve consigo.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta el suyo entre los dedos.</p>
<p>A su lado está Akaashi, y está, también, Yamamoto, y Fukunaga, y Akane, y Yachi. Kageyama y su sequito. Tsukki, el futuro arqueólogo, y Tadashi, con el rostro cubierto de pecas. Está el Gran Rey en una esquina, pues él tampoco podía perderse su partida, y Daichi y Suga, los fantasmas del pueblo vecino que acompañaron a Azumane en la suya. Está el viejo Washijou con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, Takeda y su esposo, los gemelos Miya y sus vidrios rotos. Está Kuroo, el gato negro, que se le enreda entre las piernas cuando Shouyou no lo está mirando y desaparece cuando intenta tocarlo. Están hasta los que ya no están y Shouyou se despide de todos.</p>
<p>De Pequeño Gigante, que vino a verlo.</p>
<p>Y de Kenma, que sonríe y espera.</p>
<p>Es el último de quien se despide y al primero que saluda cuando regresa. Shouyou se acerca y toma las manos de Kenma entre las suyas, preferiría que estuvieran solos, robarle las palabras de los labios como hizo anoche, llevarse el sabor de su respiración en el cuerpo, pero se conforma con besarle los nudillos con un roce contenido. Por la manera en que Kenma abre los ojos sabe que no necesita más para decirle lo que siente.</p>
<p>Shouyou se balancea en los talones. Aprieta las manos de Kenma entre las suyas.</p>
<p>—Puedes abrirlo —le dice, cumpliendo la promesa que hizo cuando Kenma preguntó por su contenido, días atrás, envueltos en besos y pétalos de cerezos.</p>
<p>Kenma, siempre atento, luce sorprendido, como si no esperara, aun luego de meses de conocerlo y de tanto tiempo compartido, que Shouyou fuera a recordar aquel capricho. Mira el amuleto entre los dedos y con cuidado desliza el moño que lo mantiene cerrado. Shouyou vuelve a balancearse en los pies. Alrededor, Pequeño Gigante respira expectante, entre ellos una burbuja silenciosa de respeto y expectativa. No es la primera vez que ven volar a uno de los suyos y quizás no sea la última.</p>
<p>Pero ésta es suya y Shouyou siente la impaciencia aletearle en el cuerpo, como un pichón de ave que da sus primeros pasos fuera del nido. Cuando Kenma saca el pequeño papelito de dentro del amuleto, los pies de Shouyou se elevan ligeramente del suelo. El dibujo, que Kenma observa y observará durante mucho tiempo, es de un pájaro, un cuervo pequeño, o lo más parecido que pudo hacer Shouyou con su falta de habilidades artísticas, dibujado sobre la buena fortuna que obtuvo en año nuevo.</p>
<p>Kenma aprieta los labios. Asiente.</p>
<p>—Así… el mundo no sea bonito, estoy seguro que lo harás tuyo.</p>
<p>—¡Kenma! —Shouyou no puede contenerse cuando se tira a brazos de Kenma y lo abraza, tiene una promesa atada en la garganta, y aunque el inverno no pueda ya robarla, no pronuncia palabra. Los brazos de Kenma lo envuelven y Shouyou esconde el rostro en su cuello.</p>
<p>—Hablaremos todos los días, Shouyou —la voz de Kenma contra su oído es un bálsamo que calma sus miedos.</p>
<p>Shouyou le besa la mejilla, los labios, vuelve a apretar sus manos. Asiente. Los ojos le brillan, reflejados en los de Kenma, es como si el atardecer creciera en ellos.</p>
<p>Kenma guarda el dibujo en el amuleto. Vuelve a cerrarlo. Lo coloca colgando alrededor de su cuello.</p>
<p>Shouyou no necesita decirlo. Kenma no necesita escucharlo. En el pecho pesa su agradecimiento.</p>
<p>Shouyou sube a la bicicleta. Siente las miradas de todo el pueblo, la fuerza de su esperanza, el abrigo de las manos que lo vieron crecer, la sonrisa de Kenma, abierta, ligera, expectante, como si él quisiera también ver hasta dónde puede llegar Shouyou, que tan grandes pueden abrirse sus alas.</p>
<p>Shouyou se apoya sobre los pedales.</p>
<p>Se balancea sobre éstos.</p>
<p>—Voy a volar —dice, y pedalea.</p>
<p>La bicicleta rueda calle abajo, rápido, más rápido, alejándose de la Casa de los Gatos. Tan diferente a la primera vez que se acercó a Kenma, se aleja a velocidades imposibles, volviéndose cada vez más pequeño y más gigante al mismo tiempo. Kenma aprieta el amuleto contra el pecho.</p>
<p>Pequeño Gigante aplaude y los aplausos se convierten en vuelo.</p>
<p>En el centro de todo, frente a la puerta de su casa que siempre permanecerá abierta, Kenma sólo tiene ojos para Shouyou y la manera en que su sombra se transforma en alas y lo eleva del suelo, alto, cada vez más alto y más lejos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Escribir éste fic de kenhina ha sido toda una experiencia que me ha hecho aprender mucho y descubrir más.<br/>Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>